Juego de seducción
by Cristina13
Summary: Emma Swan y Regina Mills son dos mujeres con una vida completamente diferente que comenzarán un juego de seducción donde no habrá una ganadora. A veces jugar con fuego es inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

Volver a Estados Unidos nunca había sido fácil, cada vez que tenía que volver recordaba la trágica muerte de su madre, quién había sido un pilar fundamental en su vida. Su padre nunca se había preocupado demasiado por ella, mucho menos después de la dolorosa muerte de su mujer. Los dos lo habían pasado mal y cada uno se había refugiado en sus trabajos llegando a olvidarse el uno del otro en muchas ocasiones.

Al aparcar el coche se quedó mirando la majestuosa mansión que se presentaba frente a sus ojos, era la casa de su infancia, donde había crecido y había vivido los momentos más felices de su vida. Aunque era doloroso sabía que debía volver para tomar las riendas de su vida, dejar atrás todo ese dolor y centrarse en hacer lo que su madre siempre hubiese querido.

La mansión estaba rodeada de camiones, grúas y caravanas, las obras habían empezado y ella debía hacerse cargo de todo. Quería volver a reconstruir la magnífica mansión Mills, en honor a su madre.

-Buenos días, Graham.- Dijo Regina bajando de su nuevo mercedes negro.

-Embajadora Mills, ¡Qué gusto verla!- Espetó él muy sorprendido.

-Deja las formalidades, arquitecto, creo que nos conocemos bastante bien para ser simplemente Regina.- Aseguró ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Cierto, Regina. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó él cerrando la puerta del coche.

-Vengo a supervisarte, por supuesto.- Contestó Regina en tono de broma.

-Lógicamente.- Espetó soltando una carcajada.-¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo está el señor Mills?- Preguntó él acompañando a la mujer hacía la puerta de la mansión.

-Como siempre, tirándose a toda mujer que se ponga a su alcance.- Bromeó ella ignorando sutilmente la pregunta que se refería a sí misma.- Aunque supongo que en unos días se unirá a mi.- Añadió mirando con cariño la casa.

-Henry Mills siempre tan…- No supo como terminar esa frase.

-Tan Henry Mills.- Terminó de decir Regina riendo.- ¿Cómo va la obra?- Preguntó entrando en la casa.

-La mansión se ha conservado muy bien, el ala oeste es la que sufrió más con el incendio por lo que tuvimos que derruirla y volver a hacerla desde cero.- Explicó Graham que vio la mala cara que ponía Regina.- Te advertí que eso era lo que pasaría pero estamos respetando la fachada anterior, sólo falta que su padre dé el visto bueno a los planos para poder hacer la división interior.

-Yo me encargaré de eso.- Dijo muy segura.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Graham pasando su mano por la espalda de la morena a él tampoco se le había pasado que había ignorado su pregunta anterior.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó ella sin querer mostrarse débil.- Me encargaré personalmente de la obra, quiero que la mansión Mills vuelva a ser la que fue.- Aseguró Regina caminando hacia la zona oeste de la finca.

-Me alegra oír eso, Regina. Sabes que siempre hemos hecho un buen equipo.- Dijo entonces Graham que la seguía de cerca.

Los dos caminaba hacía ese lado dañado por el incendio mientras que Graham la ponía al día sobre todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que tenía en su cabeza. Regina estaba de acuerdo en casi todo, aunque seguía sintiendo su corazón un poco encogido al ver la casa así de abandonada. Los pocos muebles que había dentro estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas llenas de polvo.

-Este es Leroy, es el jefe de obras.- Dijo Graham al ver al pequeño hombre acercarse a ellos.- Esta es Regina Mills, la propietaria y nueva arquitecto de la casa.- Explicó él.

-Un placer conocerla, embajadora.- Le tendió la mano.

-Igualmente.- Contestó ella cogiendo la mano.

-Perdón que los interrumpa pero necesito que firme los papeles para poder hacer un nuevo pedido de materiales.- Explicó él mirando a Graham.

-Ocúpate, yo te espero aquí.- Contestó Regina mirando la fachada llena de andamios.

-Allí está mi despacho, vete para allá hará menos calor, te alcanzo en unos minutos- Dijo Graham señalando la pequeña caravana.

Regina asintió y caminó hacía allí con algo de dificultad, el suelo aún no estaba asfaltado y sus tacones le dificultaban bastante el movimiento. Antes de entrar allí se retiro las gafas de sol y se sentó en el pequeño sillón que allí había. Sacó su móvil e hizo algunas llamadas para confirmar que se encontraba en el país.

-Hola, preciosa.- Dijo Regina por teléfono.

-Mi mujer favorita se digna a llamarme.- Aseguró entonces la mujer.

-Sabes que no soy tu favorita, Anna.- Contestó ella.- Hace unas horas que he llegado a Boston.- Dijo sin más.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Preguntó bastante ofendida.

-Porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, prometo que en cuanto me desocupe paso a verte.- Contestó Regina.

-Está bien.- Dijo con resignación la mujer, sabía que Regina tenía muchas cosas que arreglar en su vida.

-Además tengo que ver a mi ahijada, ella si es tu mujercita favorita.- Bromeó Regina.

-Sabes donde vivo, morena.- Dijo entonces Anna.

Regina iba a contestar cuando empezó a escuchar bastante barullo en la calle, parecía haber un gran revuelo por lo que se levantó y miró por la ventana para ver como un par de obreros se peleaban mientras el resto los rodeaban gritando y animándolos.

-Luego te llamó, Anna. Tengo algo que hacer, dale un beso a Sophia.- Se despidió rápidamente.

Regina se volvió a colocar las gafas de sol y salió para encontrarse con ese salvaje espectáculo. La morena comenzó a abrirse paso mientras se escuchaba a los dos que se estaban peleando, para la sorpresa de la morena una de las voces era femenina.

-Te voy a partir esa babosa cara.- Gritaba la mujer lanzando un certero golpe sobre la mandíbula del otro hombre.

-Tú te lo has buscado, princesita.- Espetó él que al recobrarse también devolvió el golpe dando sobre el labios de la rubia que comenzó a sangrar.

Regina consiguió llegar a la primera línea y pudo contemplar en directo como la rubia soltaba un último puñetazo sobre el estómago del hombre que cayó al suelo entre quejidos.

-No vuelvas a meterte conmigo, sabes que no me dejaré amedrentar ni por ti ni por nadie.- Gritó advirtiendo al hombre para después llevar su mano a la boca que sangraba copiosamente.

-¿Qué es semejante espectáculo?- Gritó Regina provocando que todas las miradas se centrasen en ella.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Es una historia que tenía en el tintero hacía mucho tiempo.**

 **A partir de ahora serán capítulos más cortitos (Sobre 1000 palabras) ya que no tengo tiempo para hacerlos más largos, espero que aun así os guste la historia y que la acompañéis hasta el final.**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Qué es semejante espectáculo?- Gritó Regina provocando que todas las miradas se centrasen en ella.

-¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó altaneramente la rubia.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, señorita. Deberían comportarse como las personas civilizadas que se suponen que son, ahora a trabajar.- Gritó haciendo que la marabunta de personas se disolviese.- Ustedes dos no.- Señaló a ambos.

-¿Por qué usted lo mande?- Preguntó entonces la rubia.

-Exactamente.- Contestó Regina que disfrutaba enormemente de la altanería que mostraba la rubia y que quedaría en nada cuando supiese quien era.

-Perfecto, su señoría.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia en modo bromista.

-Regina, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Preguntó Graham que venía corriendo al enterarse de lo que había sucedido.- ¿Otra vez tú, Swan?- Preguntó sin sorpresa alguna.

-Me ha provocado.- Espetó para después escupir toda la sangre que se le estaba acumulando en la boca.

-Siempre igual.- Dijo entonces Graham.- Tenéis una reducción del 10% en el salario.- Aseguró él.

-¿Cómo es eso? –Preguntó Regina que se había quedado en un segundo plano.

-Las normas, todo empleado que se pelee perderá un porcentaje de su sueldo. Suele ser una buena manera de mantenerlos a raya.- Aseguró él. – a excepción de Swan que se empeña en cobrar mucho menos de lo que debería.

-No es justo.- Gritó entonces Swan.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- Preguntó Regina que se había quedado embelesada contemplando el fabuloso cuerpo tan solo cubierto por una camiseta de tirantas blanca.

-Da igual, ¿Puedo volver al trabajo?- Preguntó mirándolos a los dos.

-Adelante.- Contestó Graham.

-Primero debe curar esa herida.- Dijo entonces Regina sin pensarlo demasiado.

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada.- Aseguró Emma.

-Graham, encárgate de él.- Regina señaló al hombre que seguía en el suelo doliéndose del estómago.- Acompáñeme.- Dijo entonces la morena dirigiéndose a la carava de la que había salido.

Emma la siguió de cerca aunque su vista se fue al perfecto trasero que se escondía debajo de la pegada falda de tubo negra que Regina llevaba ese día. La morena abrió la puerta e invitó a la rubia a entrar delante para después entrar ella y cerrar la puerta.

-No es necesario, estoy bastante acostumbrada.- Dijo entonces Emma.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó Regina abriendo el botiquín que allí había.

-Que este mes casi no voy a cobrar.- Bromeó Emma que al sonreír se quejó debido al dolor en el labio.

-¿Se siente orgullosa?- Preguntó Regina que se había colocado unos guantes para hacer la cura.

-¿De darle una palizas a esos machistas? Claro que sí.- Espetó la rubia muy segura de sus palabras.

-Es usted una irresponsable señorita Swan.- Aseguró entonces Regina que había comenzado a mirar la herida que tenía en el labio.

-No me conoce lo suficiente para afirmar eso. – Soltó Emma echando su cabeza hacía atrás molesta por las palabras de la morena. – Y es Emma.- Añadió antes de dejar a la morena continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Perdón?- Dijo Regina.

-Mi nombre es Emma.- Explicó Emma con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

-No me interesa su nombre, Señorita Swan.- Contestó Regina pasando el algodón por el ensangrentado labio.

-¡Joder!- Espetó al notar el dolor punzante que había provocado ese movimiento.

-Lenguaje.- Sentenció Regina que volvió a limpiar la herida.- No necesitará puntos pero le recomiendo que se ponga hielo para bajar la inflamación.

-¿Es médico?- Preguntó Emma mirando como Regina se quitaba los guantes y los tiraba a la papelera.

-No.- Contestó Regina sin darle más explicaciones.- Es algo lógico.- Añadió al notar la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer sobre ella.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó entonces Emma que no pudo aguantar la curiosidad.

-Eso no le incumbe.- Sentenció la morena dejándose caer sobre el sillón que quedaba justo en frente de donde se encontraba la rubia.

-Por su ropa no es una trabajadora más, por su acento deduzco que es de la zona aunque debe de llevar varios años fuera del país y por su altanería diría que tiene bastante pasta.- dedujo la rubia que se había acomodado más sobre la mesa para mirarla fijamente.

-Muy buena deducción, ahora márchese a trabajar.- Soltó entonces Regina que no se sentía cómoda con la mirada que le lanzaba la rubia.

-¡No me jodas!- Espetó Emma llegando a una conclusión en su mente.- ¿Eres la novia de Graham?- Preguntó aún sorprendida.

-Claro que no.- Aseguró Regina sin poder evitar que sus labios mostrasen una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vaya… tendré que perfeccionar un poco mis dotes detectivescas.- Dijo Emma saltando de la mesa y quedando de píe.

Emma notó que Regina cruzaba las piernas y la miraba de una manera muy poco disimulada. Los ojos de la morena mostraban que le estaba gustando lo que estaba viendo y Emma en lugar de intimidarse jugó al juego que más le gustaba en la vida y que además le era innato.

Se acercó lentamente a la morena y quedó a tan sólo unos centímetros de su boca apoyando sus manos a cada lado de la cintura de la morena, haciendo que sus respiraciones se entrecortasen y que la morena tuviese que cruzar aún más fuertemente sus piernas.

-Espero verla más seguido por aquí.- Dijo Emma en un susurro.- Además prometo que averiguaré quién es antes de lo que imagina.- Aseguró para después girarse y marcharse de la caravana dando un pequeño portazo que hizo volver a la realidad a Regina.

-¡Niñata!- Soltó bastante frustrada al darse cuenta de lo excitada que la había dejado la rubia.

-Siento el espectáculo.- Dijo Graham entrando unos segundos después haciendo que Regina se recobrase e inténtense disimular.

-No pasa nada, ambos sabemos que donde trabaja tanta gente suele pasar este tipo de cosas.- Contestó Regina que seguía sentada mirando a su amigo coger algunos papeles.

-Toma, con esto te puedes ir poniendo al día.- Dijo tendiéndole una enorme carpeta.- Ahí va todo, desde planos hasta materiales. Revísalo cuando puedas y te unes a mí, me encanta la idea de volver a trabajar juntos.- Espetó Graham sin poder disimular su entusiasmo.

-A mí también.- Aseguró Regina cogiendo la carpeta.- ¿Quién es esa Swan?- Preguntó sin poder ocultar por más tiempo lo perturbada que la había dejado esa mujer.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Preguntó él sentándose a su lado.

-Claro que no, simplemente me sorprendió como golpeó a ese hombre.- Sentenció entonces Regina sin llegar a convencer a su amigo.

-Según tengo entendido no ha tenido una vida fácil así que ha aprendido a defenderse.- Dijo Graham.- Ahora tengo que marcharme. ¿Nos vemos mañana?- Preguntó viendo como Regina sólo asentía.

-Yo también me marcho, tengo que ir al hotel.- Afirmó entonces la morena levantándose y arreglándose la falda casi compulsivamente.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me alegro que os este gustando la historia y no puedo sino agradeceros vuestros comentarios. Siempre lo digo pero la verdad es que tiene mucha más importancia de lo que pensáis.**

Emma se marchó de la caravana con una extraña sensación, sabía que conocía a esa mujer pero no llevaba a enlazar de dónde. Para intentar reducir el nerviosismo y la frustración que le provocaba esa incertidumbre se puso a trabajar, realmente estaba cansada de todos los comentarios y miradas que le lanzaban algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo por lo que se pasaba más tiempo peleando que haciendo otra cosa.

Al terminar la jornada laboral se marchó a casa, necesitaba descansar su cuerpo estaba resentido y le dolían todos los músculos. Al entrar se encontró que su compañera de piso había decidido hacer limpieza compulsivamente y estaba todo desordenado.

-¿Mary?- La llamó una vez que había dejado la pequeña mochila en la entrada.

-En la cocina.- Gritó está muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó pero al entrar se quedó sin palabras. Todos los platos, vasos, tenedores y cachivaches de la cocina estaban desparramados por la pequeña encimera. - ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Emma llenándose un vaso de agua.

-Limpio.- Contestó sin mirarla.

-Pues para un momento que me estas mareando.- Habló Emma después de beber el vaso lleno.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Llevaban varios años de convivencia y sabía que cuando su compañera estaba así era porque algo le había pasado.

-Me han despedido.- Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Emma que también empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y a estar más preocupada.

-Porque las cosas no iban bien en la tienda.- Mary de dejó caer sobre uno de los taburetes.- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a pagar el alquiler? ¿Y la universidad?- Se preguntó más a si misma que a Emma.

-Tranquila, buscaremos una solución. Aún quedan más de 20 días para tener que pagar el alquiler.- Aseguró Emma.- Deja que me dé una ducha y vemos una película para que te relajes un poco.- Soltó viendo que iba toda sudada y no podía abrazar a su amiga.- Prepara esas magdalenas tan ricas para esta noche.

Emma conocía muy bien a Mary y sabía que la cocina conseguía distraerla y hacer que no pensase en nada que no fuese lo que estaba cocinando. La rubia se duchó y se cambió rápidamente para llegar a la cocina y darse cuenta de que su amiga lo tenía todo casi listo.

-Vamos al salón, seguro que mañana encontramos una solución pero hoy vamos a hacer maratón de The Walking Dead.- Dijo Emma mostrando entusiasmo por las dos.

-Sabes que oído esa serie.- Soltó entonces Mary.

-Sabes que eso es mentira, que luego la que siempre quiere ver un capítulo más eres tú.- La pinchó Emma pues aunque Mary lo negase sabía que eso era verdad.- ¿Palomitas?- Preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó Mary que no se había fijado en la herida del labio.

-Una pelea, nada nuevo.- Dijo Emma haciendo las palomitas.

-¿Quién te ha curado?-Pregunto la morena.

-Una tal Regina, no tengo ni idea de quién es.- Contestó Emma intentando ocultar su interés por esa mujer.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Preguntó entonces Mary cogiendo el tazón y dirigiéndose hacia el salón.

-Esta buena.- Aseguró entonces Emma.- Algo estirada…-Añadió dejándose caer a su lado.

-¿Cómo es?- Preguntó ella con curiosidad mientras que Emma buscaba los nuevos capítulos de la serie para verlos.

-Morena, algo más baja que yo aunque con unos taconazos impresionantes, muy elegante y con unas piernas que no tienen fin.- Soltó Emma que se había imaginado a la morena.- Corrijo, está muy buena.- Terminó entonces la rubia.

-No es para nada tu estilo.- Dijo entonces la morena.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Soltó entonces Emma poniendo la serie en la televisión.

-¿Te quieres liar con ella?- Preguntó aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta.- Vale no quiero saberlo.

Mary Margaret le tendió el tazón de palomitas a Emma y ambas se pusieron a ver la serie entre bromas y sustos, Mary no dejaba de ser una mujer asustadiza. Tras ver tres capítulos ambas mujeres estaban agotadas así que se fueron a dormir.

Emma fue la que se levantó más temprano y tras dejarle un pequeño desayuno, que incluía las deliciosas magdalenas de Mary, y una nota de ánimo a su compañera para después salir en dirección a su trabajo. A pesar de haber dormido sumamente mal sabía que no debía llegar tarde para no hacer enfadar a Leroy con quién no se llevaba demasiado bien.

-Buenos días.- Dijo la rubia al llegar a su puesto.

-A descargar el camión, Swan.- Gritó el hombre sin hacerle el menor caso.

-Buenos días, Emma. ¿Qué tal estas? Muy bien gracias.- Dijo ella en tono bajo y refunfuño al escuchar a su jefe gritarle.

Emma se dirigió al camión donde se encontraba los materiales que debía descargar y allí se encontró con varios de sus compañeros a punto de empezar a trabajar. La rubia se acercó a ellos y tan sólo uno se acercó a saludarla.

-¿Cómo estas rubia?- Preguntó el joven hombre abrazando cariñosamente a la mujer.

-Gus, bájame me vas a marear.- Soltó Emma dándole unos cariñosos golpes sobre sus brazos.- Estoy bien, ¿y tú?- le preguntó una vez que sus pies volvieron al suelo.

-Bien, también.- Dijo entonces Gus con una gran sonrisa en su cara. – A trabajar.- Gritó el hombre.

-No sé cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente positivo.- Soltó Emma mientras se acercaba para empezar a cargar los sacos.

Después de más de media hora de ir y venir cargada de sacos, Swan se dejó caer sobre una de las banquetas que había debajo de un gran árbol. Su camiseta estaba completamente empapada en sudor y marcaba perfectamente todo su cuerpo. Antes de darle un sorbo a su botella de agua contemplo a la bella morena bajar de su increíble mercedes.

Emma se quedó un poco embobada, su mirada se alternaba entre la mujer y el coche, en ese momento no sabía cuál de las dos cosas la impresionaba más. Al ver que Regina giraba la cabeza y la miraba fijamente Emma comenzó a beber agua dejando que algunas gotas cayesen por su cuello haciendo que la morena no pudiese dejar de mirarla. Una sonrisa triunfante nació en los labios de la rubia que provoco que la morena se girase y se marchase en dirección a la caravana donde estaba Graham.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina entró a la caravana furiosa, no solo por la actitud de la rubia sino también por lo que era capaz de provocar en ella. Estaba excitada y eso era algo que no todo el mundo conseguía provocar en ella.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Graham que estaba sentado detrás de la mesa.

-¡Que susto!- Espeto Regina que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del hombre allí.- No es nada, vengo distraída.- Contestó intentando mostrarse lo más relajada posible.

-¿Has revisado los documentos?- Preguntó ignorando la actitud de la morena.

-Claro que sí… me parece bien todo lo que tienes en mente pero me gustaría añadir una terraza que de hacía los jardines.- Explicó abriendo el plano inicial.

-Está bien, creo que sería viable.- Dijo él apuntándolo sobre el papel. -¿Algo más?- Preguntó él.

-Una vez terminada la fachada miraremos la división interior.- Contestó Regina.- Aunque mi padre tiene poco que opinar hablaré con él por si acaso tiene algo que decir.- Explicó Regina.

-Regina, tú y yo sabemos que Henry no tiene mucho que decir.- Dijo Graham acercándose a la morena.- Sabes que nunca me he metido en esto pero…- El hombre se cortó de seguir hablando.

-Continúa…- Pidió Regina que le interesaba lo que tenía que opinar.

-Tu madre quería que esta casa fuese tuya y que le dieses un buen uso.- Aseguró entonces él.- Yo pensaba consultar a tu padre porque no pensé que tú vinieses expresamente pero ya que estas aquí eres tú la que tiene que decidir.- Soltó sin pensarlo y sin respirar.

-Tienes toda la razón… es demasiado doloroso pensar en mi madre, nuestra relación era más de amistad que de madre a hija.- Contestó Regina.- Es por eso que quiero reconstruir esta casa, por ella. Para que pueda sentirse orgullosa de quién soy. Y sé que mi padre no tiene nada que decir pero aun así le comentaré las cosas.

-Ella está orgullosa, Regina.- Afirmó el hombre abrazándola con cariño aunque Regina era mucho más fuerte de lo que nadie podría imaginar.- Pero deberías de pensar en ti, hacer lo que te haga feliz.

-Estoy haciéndolo, creo que voy a dejar mi puesto en la embajada.- Le contó.- No se lo puedes decir a nadie, Graham, aún no lo tengo decidido.

-No se lo diré a nadie, pero sabes que yo me alegro de que seas feliz. Igual que sé que ese no era el trabajo que tú deseabas.- Dijo el hombre.- Sé que la arquitectura es tu verdadera vocación.

-Así es, me gustaría montar mi propio estudio.- Explicó Regina.- Y me gustaría hacerlo contigo.- Añadió ella.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Preguntó él contento por la idea.

-Sé que no estás muy contento con tu jefe actual…- Bromeó Regina.

-Cuenta conmigo, pero a partes iguales.- Advirtió él.

-Creó que seremos tres, tenía pensado proponérselo a Anna también. Ya la conocerás, es una buena amiga y aunque tiene el título de arquitectura creó que le interesaría más encargarse de los aspectos financieros.- Explicó la morena.

-Me parece bien, deberíamos quedar para conocernos.- Dijo él que se había emocionado con la idea.

Regina iba a contestar pero escuchó los golpes en la puerta interrumpiendo su conversación. Graham se giró y abrió para dejar entrar a Emma que venía bastante agitada y nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó él.

-La viga…- Decía intentando recuperar el aliento.- La viga se ha vencido.- Soltó una vez que había cogido un poco de aire.

-¿Qué?- Gritó él bastante nervioso.

-Se lo dije, les dije que no era la manera.- Gritaba Emma alterada.- Gus estaba dentro.

Regina no entendía nada pero se estaba contagiando del nerviosismo que trasmitían los dos. Graham salió corriendo sin previo aviso y Emma se quedó completamente bloqueada al igual que Regina.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó Regina que quería saber.

-Una de las vigas de apoyo de la segunda planta se ha vencido y ha dejado caer el techo.- Explicó Emma para después girarse y salir también corriendo.

Regina se quedó quieta unos segundos y al volver en sí se dirigió hacia donde la rubia corría, se quejaba por volver a usar sus altos tacones.

Al llegar al lugar todo estaba derruido y lleno de escombros. Los obreros se habían agolpado haciendo un semicírculo alrededor del lugar. Graham junto a otros hombres estaban intentando levantar una viga que les permitiría entrar para intentar sacar a las personas que había atrapado.

-¿Habéis llamado a los bomberos?- Preguntó Regina siendo la voz de la cordura.

-Claro que sí, están en camino.- Contestó Graham que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano.

Emma aprovechó que habían conseguido levantar un poco y se coló por debajo sin que nadie pudiese detenerla. La rubia no se caracterizaba por su razonamiento sino más bien por su impulsividad.

-¡Swan!- Gritó Graham al verla pasar.- Te juro que acabaré por despedirte.- Dijo más para sí mismo que para el resto.

-Lo tengo, están aquí.- Gritó Emma al otro lado.- Gus tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero está consciente, hay dos hombres más, uno de ellos sin conocimiento.- Explicó Emma.

-Vale, ve a ver al que está sin conocimiento.- Soltó entonces Graham.

Emma obedeció y al llegar a él se dio cuenta de que también tenía un fuerte golpe pero que aún respiraba y parecía estar vivo aunque muy débil. La rubia dio una ojeada rápida y se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño hueco por el que tal vez podrían salir con ayuda.

-Graham, he encontrado un hueco…- Gritó.

Graham se colocó donde la rubia le había dicho y quitaron los escombros que habían tapado el hueco. Gus fue el primero en salir, a pesar de estar dolorido y con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza consiguió moverse. Emma tuvo que ayudar al otro hombre, que no conocía y también salió sólo con un brazo roto. En cuanto al hombre inconsciente le estaba resultando mucho más difícil.

Un fuerte golpe seguido de un desprendimiento del techo hizo que todos los presentes aguantasen la respiración.

-¿Está bien, Swan?- Gritó Regina dejando ver su preocupación por el estado de la rubia.

-Muy bien, sólo algunos rasguños.- Contestó Emma instintivamente pero sonriendo después al darse cuenta de quién había preguntado.

Al final Emma consiguió arrastrar al hombre a la salida y con ayuda de Leroy y Graham lo sacaron de allí. Emma fue la siguiente en salir, nada más estar todos fuera aparecieron los bomberos y las ambulancias.

-Creo que vuestro sueldo me corresponde a mi.- Dijo Emma en tono de broma para después escuchar otro fuerte golpe y ver cómo salía más polvo de la zona.- Por los pelos…- Bromeó de nuevo.

-Eres una temeraria, Swan.- Soltó Graham que nunca se había alegrado tanto de verla.

-Siempre, jefe.- Aseguró Emma que ahora miraba a la morena que se encontraba de píe mirándola fijamente.- ¿Preocupada?- Preguntó cuando pasó por su lado en dirección a la ambulancia para que le curasen las heridas.

Regina soltó un bufido de frustración y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Graham muy furiosa por lo sucedido.

-Quiero al responsable de esto en la calle.- Gritó Regina para después caminar hacía su coche.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Agradezco vuestros comentarios. Os leo con muchas ganas y me motiváis a seguir.**


	5. Chapter 5

Regina salió furiosa de la obra, sabía que Graham no tenía nada que ver pero quería que el responsable de semejante error fuera de la construcción. Al llegar a su coche se giró para contemplar de nuevo la mansión, a pesar de todo una sonrisa tenía que salir de sus labios cuando imaginaba todo lo que había vivido allí.

-Regina…- Al escuchar su nombre salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué confianzas son esas, Swan?- Preguntó la morena que se había molestado por la intromisión.

-No sé su apellido, no puedo dirigirme a usted de otra forma.- Explicó Emma que estaba mucho más seria. Regina se sorprendió al verla así.

-¿Qué necesita?- Preguntó cambiando el tema.

-No sé quién es usted ni lo que hace aquí pero mi intuición me dice que es una mujer inteligente y que seguro sabe cómo llevar el tema…- Dijo bajando un poco la voz.

-¿Qué tema?- Preguntó la morena que estaba muy interesada.

-Creó o más bien supongo que el dueño de la mansión está pagando por unos materiales de primera pero aquí no se están usando. No pensaba decir nada más porque no es de mi competencia pero hoy casi muere uno de mis mejores amigos.- Explicó Emma.- Tal vez usted, pueda hablar con Graham y hacerle ver que eso es así.

Emma se había girado para irse cuando notó que la morena la cogía del brazo y la hacía girar para volver a verla.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- Preguntó Regina.

-Llevo algunos años trabajando en esto y me doy cuenta de las cosas, todos nos damos cuenta pero nadie se atreve a hablar. Todos necesitamos el trabajo y el dinero y hacemos como que no vemos nada.- Explicó Emma.- Creó que usted, podría convencer a Graham de que investigase. Aunque no sea su novia se nota que tienen una buena relación.- Emma no se pudo contener y lo dijo para picar un poco a la morena.

-¿Cómo sabes que él no tiene nada que ver?- Preguntó Regina que había ignorado la provocación de la rubia.

-Instinto.- Contestó Emma para ahora sí alejarse de ella con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Regina se subió al coche y regresó al hotel sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que la rubia le había dicho. Al día siguiente hablaría con Graham para llevar a cabo una exhaustiva investigación sobre lo que había sucedido.

Estaba tumbada en la cama leyendo cuando su móvil sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Regina Mills.- Contestó por instinto.

-Sé quién eres…- Soltó entonces su amiga.- ¿Estas lista?- Preguntó contenta.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó Regina sin entender nada.

-La gala benéfica, es esta noche.- Soltó Anna provocando que Regina dejase caer los papeles que tenía en las manos.

-Lo había olvidado por completo.- Espetó la morena.

-Debes de contratar una nueva asistente, estas haciéndote mayor y la memoria te empieza a fallar.- Se burló su amiga.

-Cállate.- Espetó Regina levantándose rápidamente.- Me cambio y paso a buscarte.- Soltó para después colgar sin despedirse.

La morena se ducho, se cambió y se peinó en tiempo record para después salir del hotel y coger el coche para ir a recoger a su amiga. No había querido ir sola a la gala por lo que había invitado a Anna para que la acompañase, sabía lo aburridas que podían llegar a ser esas fiestas.

Una vez en la puerta de la casa de su amiga se bajó y tocó al timbre, quería saludar a su ahijada antes de irse. Sophia fue la que abrió la puerta contenta de volver a ver a su madrina.

-¡Gina!- Gritó ella lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Hola, mi amor.- Dijo la morena cogiéndola en peso para después entrar en la casa.

-¿Te quedas a dormir? –Preguntó inocentemente la niña.

-No puedo, mama y yo tenemos una reunión muy importante pero prometo que el fin de semana te preparo tu pastel preferido.- Contestó haciendo que la niña se conformase.- Además te he traído muchos regalos.- Aseguró dejándola en el suelo.

Regina le tendió una pequeña bolsa que llevaba en las manos y que había pasado desapercibida para la niña. Sophia comenzó a abrirla mientras que la morena saludaba a la que iba a ser su niñera esa noche. Anna aun estaba terminando de arreglarse.

-Esos son solo algunos, el fin de semana te traeré el resto.- Aseguró Regina sentándose en el sofá al lado de ella.

-¡Pinturas!- Exclamó contenta enseñándoselas a su niñera.- ¿Puedo pintarte?- Le preguntó a Regina que sonrió.

-Tal vez otro día, hoy ya estoy maquillada.- Dijo la morena.

Regina conocía muy bien a su ahijada y sabía que adoraba maquillarse y maquillar a todo el mundo así que le había comprado un estuche completo para que pudiera hacerlo.

-Deja de consentirla.- Dijo Anna que acababa de aparecer por la puerta.

-Recuérdame porque terminé contigo.- Soltó Regina al ver lo guapa que se había puesto.

-Porque te querías tirar a la jefa de las animadoras.- Contestó bajando la voz para que la niña no la escuchase.

-Cierto…- Admitió Regina abrazándola.- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó una vez que se habían separado.

-Muy bien, tú tampoco estas nada mal.- Soltó mirando las torneadas piernas de la morena.

Las dos se echaron a reír, tenían esa complicidad que era tan difícil de encontrar y de preservar. Los años sólo hacían que su relación fuese aún mejor.

Una vez que se había despedido de Sophia y de que Anna hubiese advertido de todo a la niñera se subieron al coche y se dirigieron hacía el restaurante donde tendría lugar la gala. Al llegar dejaron el coche al aparcacoches y se dirigieron al interior del lugar.

-Embajadora Mills, un gusto verla.- Dijo el organizador de la gala.

-Igualmente.- Contestó ella.

-Pasen y disfruten.- Añadió.

Regina sólo asintió y sonrió al hombre para después entrar en la abarrotada sala. Había una cantidad incidente de gente y por desgracia Regina conocía a casi todos. Nunca había deseado ser embajadora, tan sólo tomo ese cargo por su madre. Este tipo de ceremonias siempre le venía grande.

La morena se fue acercando y saludando breve y cortésmente a todos los que allí había para después acercarse al bar donde servían la bebida.

-Odio estos espectáculos.- Soltó la morena al oído de su amiga.- Se hace de todo menos recaudar dinero.

-Yo adoro este champán.- Bromeó provocando una sonrisa en Regina.- Además sabemos que esto es sólo de cara a la galería, realmente los que vienen aquí lo hacen para regodearse y presumir de su dinero.- Añadió también en voz baja.

-Exacto.- Dijo Regina bebiendo un largo sorbo.- Esta muy bueno, sí.- Tuvo que coincidir.

Las dos mujeres estaban bebiendo y charlando animadamente cuando una música a piano comenzó a sonar de fondo. No le hubiese llamado demasiado la atención si no se tratase de la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven, obra que era la favorita de la morena.

Regina se giró y al ver quién se sentaba en el piano su copa casi cae al suelo, al igual que su mandíbula.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones.**


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Anna al ver la cara de susto y de sorpresa que ponía su amiga.

-Nada, no me hagas caso.- Dijo Regina que se había concentrado en la magnífica interpretación que estaba realizando.

-A otra con ese cuento, Mills.- Espetó Anna cogiéndola del brazo para que le contase.

-Es Emma Swan, una de las trabajadoras de la mansión.- Soltó Regina para después mandar callar a su amiga para poder disfrutar de su interpretación.

Una vez que Emma había terminado de tocar la canción Regina se giró hacía la barra, no deseaba que la rubia la viese allí y mucho menos embobada mirándola. Anna sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a su amiga para que le contase todo lo que pasaba.

-Le encanta provocarme.- Soltó Regina sin necesidad de que Anna preguntase.- Es jodidamente sexy, lo sabe y lo usa a su favor.- Aseguró la morena.

-¿Te atrae?- Preguntó Anna que sabía la respuesta.

-Mírala… ¿cómo no iba a atraerme?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-Sí, la verdad es que tiene un cuerpo envidiable.- Reconoció la mujer.-¿Cuál es el problema?- Preguntó pues sabía que había uno sino Regina ya habría ido a por ella.

-Pues eso… que le encanta provocarme y conmigo no va a conseguir nada…- Soltó pidiendo otra copa.

-Ahora entiendo, la cazadora Regina Mills se siente cazada por Emma Sw…- Anna ya había olvidado su apellido.

-Swan, y no es eso.- Regina sabía que sí que era eso. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ir a por una mujer y no al contrario.

-Como quieras, yo solo digo que ella viene hacía aquí.- Soltó y se alejó dejando a la morena sola.

Emma se había dado cuenta desde el segundo uno que alguien la miraba fijamente y disimuladamente miró hacía donde la morena se encontraba. Su sorpresa fue notable pero no lo dejó ver, sabía que era su trabajo y que debía hacerlo correctamente. Nada más terminar sus tres interpretaciones hizo un pequeño descanso que quería aprovechar para averiguar quién era la morena.

-Así que a la embajadora Mills le gusta mi música.- Soltó Emma apoyándose sobre la barra y pidiendo un vaso de agua.

-¿Cómo sabe quién soy?- Preguntó entonces la morena intentando mostrarse fría.

-¿Ve a esos dos hombres de allí?- Preguntó señalando con la mirada.- Tienen una apuesta para ver quién de los dos consigue llevársela a su habitación.- Aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno saberlo.- Soltó la morena analizando a los dos hombres sabiendo que eso molestaría a la rubia que no pudo evitar que una muesca de enfado naciese en su frente.

-Entonces… ¿Le gustó?- Preguntó Emma que intentaba mantenerse imparcial.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó Regina volviendo a la conversación.

-Mi interpretación, la he visto muy entregada.- Contestó Emma con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-No está nada mal…- Regina iba a continuar pero paró antes de meter la pata.

-¿Para unas manos de obrera?- Preguntó la rubia sabiendo que iban por ahí los pensamientos de la morena.

-Claro que no.- Espetó molesta aunque sí lo había pensado.

-Es un trabajo temporal, mi verdadera vocación es esta.- Aseguró Emma mirando su reloj. Aún podía estar unos minutos más con la morena.- De momento esto.- Dijo alzando sus manos.- No me da de comer ni me paga el alquiler.- Afirmó Emma terminándose el agua.

-¿Tal mal le pagan?- Preguntó Regina alzando una ceja. Había organizado algunas galas y sabían que los músicos solían cobrar bastante bien.

-Es la primera gala que hago en más de dos meses, no me da para vivir.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.- Ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver.

Emma no esperó a que Regina se despidiera y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el increíble piano de cola.

La morena se quedó contemplando el cuerpo de la rubia enfundado en unos ajustado y elegantes pantalones negros con una camisa de seda blanca y una chaqueta a jugo. Todo el atuendo era increíblemente sexy y colocado al magnífico cuerpo de la rubia solo provoco que la morena se quedase embobada y que Emma sonriese por el efecto que había causado.

Anna volvió a acercarse a Regina, sabía que tendría que aguantar su sermón pero merecería la pena si conseguía que le contase lo que había pasado con Emma. Mientras charlaba la rubia seguía tocando e intercambiando miradas con la morena. Las dos habían iniciado un juego de que no sabían si saldrían bien paradas.

La noche estaba llegando a su fin y la sala iba cada vez quedándose más vacía, Regina le había pedido a Anna que se marchasen varias veces pero su amiga siempre tenía una excusa para permanecer más rato allí.

-Vamos, Anna. Estoy agotada.- Dijo Regina una vez más.

-Tranquila, ya nos vamos. Déjame terminar la copa.- Soltó ella.

-Eso me has dicho las últimas cuatro veces.- Aseguró la morena que deseaba marcharse cuanto antes para evitar volver a cruzarse con Emma. – Al final te dejo aquí y te tienes que ir sola.-Espetó enfadada.

-Nunca harías eso.- Aseguró Anna que sabía que Regina no sería capaz.

Regina iba a protestar cuando escuchó una vez extremadamente familiar detrás de ella.

-Buenas noches, señoras.- Dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- Espero que os haya gustado la interpretación.- Continuo ella provocando a Regina que ni siquiera se había girado para mirarla.

-Yo ya me marchó.- Soltó Anna excusándose.- No te preocupes, Regina. Cogeré un taxi.- Antes de la morena pudiese negarse su amiga ya había salido corriendo.

-Traidora.- Dijo entre dientes.

-¿Decías?- Preguntó Emma que se había quitado la chaqueta dejando ver su camisa blanca bastante trasparente.

-Nada, yo también debería de marcharme.- Aseguró Regina alzando su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de la rubia.

-No pensé que fuese tan desagradable como para que huyas de mi.- Afirmó Emma que se apartó como dejándole paso a la morena.

Regina perdió entonces la poca paciencia y cordura que le quedaba y tras mirar hacía todos los lados, dándose cuenta de que estaban completamente a solas, se lanzó sobre esos labios que la habían estado provocando desde que se habían conocido. Emma se sorprendió por el movimiento de la morena pero tan solo tardo unos segundos en responder al apasionado beso.

Sus manos se colocaron sobre las caderas de la morena y la fue empujando poco a poco hacía la parte de atrás donde se encontraban los baños. Emma se separó de la morena y tras dejar su chaqueta sobre el lavabo cerró la puerta con llave.

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, sé que son capítulos cortos pero no tengo tiempo para más. Espero vuestras opiniones…**


	7. Chapter 7

Las dos estaban completamente excitadas y había perdido la poca cordura que les quedaba. Emma se precipitó sobre la morena y la dejó acorralada contra el lavabo haciendo que se sentase sobre la encimera. Sus besos eran cada vez más atrevidos y sus lenguas danzaban a un ritmo frenético. La rubia llevaba la iniciativa aunque Regina no se quedaba atrás.

La rubia metió sus manos por debajo del vestido de la morena, acariciando sus muslos con toda la pasión que tenía encerrada en su interior. Una vez que había subido su vestido hasta las caderas se separó un poco y miró esas diminutas bragas de encaje azules que llevaba puestas la morena.

Tras unos segundos de contemplación Emma dejó que la morena le quitase la camisa y el sujetador, dejado sus pechos a merced de la morena que se agachó y comenzó a besarlos y a torturarlos con su boca. La rubia que no podía mantener sus manos quietas apartó hacía un lado las bragas de la morena y tras notar lo mojada que estaba la penetró sin previo aviso haciendo que Regina dejase lo que estaba haciendo y se arquease hacía atrás acompañada por un fuerte gemido de placer.

Emma se excitó aún más con la reacción y sonidos que salían de la morena y si bajar el ritmo consiguió que la morena se corriese en sus manos. Regina estaba con la respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo tembloroso cuando notó que la rubia salía de ella y lamía sus labios para después volver a vestirse.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando notó que la morena la empujaba violentamente contra la puerta del baño.

-De eso nada, Swan.- Soltó al oído pegando su cuerpo aún algo tembloroso contra el de la rubia.- No se dé por ganadora tan pronto.- Añadió unos segundos después.

Regina coló su mano dentro del pantalón de la rubia y comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris rápidamente mientras mordía y succionaba el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia. Cuando notó que Emma ya no aguantaba más coló sus dedos en el interior y provoco que Emma gimiese y soltase un gritó de satisfacción. Ahora era Emma la que se arqueaba y temblaba por el increíble orgasmo que había alcanzado.

Las respiraciones de ambas seguían aceleradas y sus cuerpos reflejaban la pasión y el desenfreno que había pasado por ellos. Emma seguía alucinada con el efecto que la morena tenía sobre ella.

-Empate.- Dijo Emma una vez que pudo recuperar un poco la respiración.

-Empate.- Coincidió Regina que no se iba a dejar amedrentar por la rubia tan fácilmente.

-La próxima vez que sea en un sitio más cómodo.- Soltó Emma que quería ganar esa batalla verbal.

-Se lo tiene muy creído si cree que habrá próxima vez.- Aseguró la morena.

-Siempre hay una segunda vez.- Sentenció Emma.

-Supongo que sólo el tiempo lo dirá.- Afirmó la morena dando por concluida la conversación.

Regina se terminó de arreglar como pudo, pues su vestido se había arrugado y su pelo despeinado, y salió del baño dejando a Emma con negando y sonriendo por lo que acababa de pasar en ese baño.

La morena se subió a su coche y se marchó al hotel. Al llegar tuvo que darse una ducha con agua fría pues a pesar de todo seguía estando excitada. Emma Swan era muy buena y había conseguido provocarla como nadie. Su móvil vibró y al cogerlo se dio cuenta de que era un mensaje de su amiga.

 _Espero que la noche sea productiva, ya estoy en casa. Un beso._ Regina no pudo sino sonreír.

 _Eres una traidora y no te lo voy a perdonar nunca._ Contestó la morena.

 _Si me contestas tan pronto es que no ha salido como yo pensaba ;)._ Bromeó su amiga.

 _Eso no lo sabes…_ Escribió la morena sabiendo que así la dejaría con la duda.

 _¿En serio? ¿Polvo exprés? Creó que esta vez quiero los detalles._ **-** Preguntó provocando una carcajada en la morena.

 _Mañana iré a comer, tengo que llevarle los regalos a mi ahijada_ **.** Contestó con maldad la morena.

 _Tranquila, mañana te sonsacaré todo… TODO. Además si vienes a comer será porque ha ido mucho mejor de lo que te imaginas… ¿Usa sus manos tan bien como con el piano?. Buenas noches._ Regina sabía que al final acabaría contándoselo todo pero quería castigarla un poco por haberla dejado sola aunque eso hubiese provocado todo lo que había pasado.

Regina se fue a dormir sin dejar de pensar en cómo se enfrentaría a la rubia al día siguiente. Lo que había pasado había sido increíble y lo había disfrutado pero no podía volver a dejarse llevar de esa manera otra vez.

* * *

 **En una semana comenzaré los exámenes así que tendré que reducir el número de actualizaciones, tanto de esta historia como la otra, espero que me tengáis paciencia y que no os desesperéis, como ya he dicho muchas veces nunca dejo a medias nada de lo que empiezo así que este no será el caso. Pero los exámenes y el trabajo es primero, pues esto no deja de ser un pasatiempo.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma había llegado a casa con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, había conseguido lo que deseaba y eso siempre la hacía sentirse bien. Entro en silencio pues era bien entrada la noche e imaginaba que su amiga estaría dormida, para su sorpresa la luz del pequeño salón estaba encendida y la televisión puesta.

-¡Emma!- Gritó su amiga entrando desde la cocina.

-¡Joder!- Espetó llevándose una mano a su pecho para tranquilizar su pulso que se había acelerado con el susto.- eres un jodido fantasma cuando te mueves.- Añadió tirando su chaqueta a un lado.- ¿Qué haces despierta?- Preguntó mirando que eran más de las 3 de la mañana.

-Te diría que estudiando pero realmente es que estoy trasnochada.- Explicó Mary dejándose caer en el sillón con un zumo.

-Deja que me ponga el pijama y me cuentas.

Emma desapareció rápidamente y volvió unos minutos después ataviada con el pijama y su bata, se dejó caer al lado de su amiga y le robo un donuts que tenía sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Emma acomodándose.

-Estoy preocupada, necesito un trabajo.- Aseguró ella.

-Tranquila, Mary. Sabes que no hay problema.- Dijo Emma.- Además con la gala de esta noche he conseguido un dinero extra, podré pagar el alquiler yo sola si no encuentras nada.

-Muchas gracias, Ems. Pero sabemos que eso es temporal yo necesito trabajar.- Aseguró de nuevo la mujer.

-Encontraremos algo, te lo aseguro.- Dijo entonces la rubia con su habitual positivismo.

-¿Qué tienes en el cuello?- Preguntó señalando la zona.- ¿Quién te ha clavado sus colmillos?- Preguntó soltando una carcajada al ver la mancha rojiza casi morada del cuello.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma que se había levantando para dirigirse al espejo que había en la entrada.- ¡Mierda!- Espetó a ver que su amiga tenía razón.

-¿A quién te has comido en esa gala?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- A nadi…- Antes de poder terminar la frase vio los ojos en blanco de su amiga.- A Regina, la mujer de la que te hable.

-¡No me fastidies!- Espetó sorprendida.- ¿A la estirada?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Esa misma.- Contestó Emma con su sonrisa socarrona de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal fue?- Preguntó entonces Mary.

-Está muy buena y te puedo asegurar que para nada soy la primera mujer con la que esta… tiene un manejo y una habilidad que…- Antes de poder terminar se vio interrumpida por su amiga.

-Capto el mensaje pero no quiero detalles.- Aseguró entones la morena con una sonrisa inocente en su cara.

-Es embajadora creo…- Soltó Emma como detalle.

-¡No me jodas!- Gritó sorprendido a la rubia por su lenguaje.- Se llama Regina, ¿No?- Preguntó mirando como su amiga asentía.

Mary cogió su móvil y tecleo el nombre, por las características que Emma le había dado casi no tenía dudas de quién se trataba pero quería enseñarle una foto para estar completamente segura de ello.

-¿Es esta?- Preguntó Mary Margaret.

-Sí.- Contestó Emma con la voz entrecortada.

-Te has tirado a la embajadora Regina Mills, la familia Mills atesora una de las mayores fortunas del país además de ser la dueña de la mansión en la que trabajas.- Espetó Mary dejando a Emma con la boca abierta.

-Eso no puede ser…- Dijo la rubia levantándose y moviéndose por todo el salón. No quería creer que eso fuese así pero todo encajaba.

-Claro que sí, su madre era embajadora en Italia, ella cogió el cargo al morir y su padre era uno de los arquitectos más importantes del país.- Le contó Mary Margaret que devoraba las revistas del corazón siempre que tenía un hueco.

-¡Mierda!- Espetó.- Acabo de tirarme a mi jefa…- Emma estaba entrando en shock.

-Así es…- Afirmó Mary.

-Gracias, eso me consuela.- Soltó Emma dejándose caer al lado de la morena.

-Es muy guapa.- Comentó Mary.- Y esto no hubiese pasado si prestases más atención a todo lo que te rodea.- Dijo a modo de regañó.

-Gracias, Mary. Me ayudas mucho.- Espetó molesta por lo sucedido- Sí que lo es pero ahora no sé con qué cara la voy a mirar mañana.- añadió Emma bastante más calmada.

-Pues con la de siempre, no he visto yo a Emma Swan avergonzada nunca.- Aseguró entonces Mary Margaret ganándose un suave codazo de su amiga que se río.

-Creó que lo mejor es fingir que no tengo ni idea de quién es, tal vez consiga otro polvo como el de esta noche.- Concluyó Emma levantándose del sofá.- Me voy a la cama, estoy agotada.

Mary Margaret se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa mientras terminaba su zumo. Emma no tenía remedio y lo sabía muy bien.

Emma llegó con la hora justa a la mansión, había decidido ir a ver a su amigo al hospital antes de llegar al trabajo. Por suerte Gus estaba perfectamente y solo se tendría que quedar un par de días más por precaución.

-Llega tarde.- Soltó Leroy que se colocó frente a Emma.

-Llego a tiempo.- Puntualizó ella mirando su reloj.

-Vaya a trabajar de una vez.- Soltó con su habitual estado de ánimo.

La rubia se mordió la lengua y se encaminó hacia los vestuarios para dejar su mochila y cambiar su ropa, normalmente iba vestida para el trabajo pero esa mañana iba más arreglada pues venía del hospital.

-¡Swan!- La voz era demasiado conocida para la rubia que se giró sobre sí misma para ver esa mirada oscura.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó en el mismo tono.-¿Aún tiene hambre?- Preguntó y vió como Regina la miraba sin saber de que hablaba. Emma simplemente se señaló el cuello y dejo ver la marca morada.

Regina se quedó estática, no recordaba cuando había podido hacerle eso a la rubia. Se intentó recomponer y habló lo más calmada posible.

-Tengo que hablar con usted.- Contestó ella secamente.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar.- Dijo señalando con la mirada a Leroy que la estaba fusilando.

-Es sobre trabajo.- Aclaró Regina que no quería que Emma pensase que era otra cosa.

-Entonces déjeme que me cambie.- Contestó Emma girándose.

Emma se cambió rápidamente y en cuanto terminó se dirigió a la caravana de Graham donde había visto a Regina entrar al marcharse ella. Tras tocar la puerta y recibir el visto bueno de la morena entro.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó en tono pícaro pero sorprendiéndose al ver que Graham estaba allí. Emma realmente pensaba que Regina quería hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-No se tome esas confianzas, Swan.-Soltó Regina molesta.- Estamos llevando a cabo una investigación por lo que ha sucedido y queremos su opinión.

-Ya se la di, no tengo nada más que añadir.- Dijo Emma que se había encaminado hacía la puerta.

-Emma, siéntate.- Pidió entonces Graham.- Sé que no te he hecho caso estas semanas pero me gustaría corregir mi error y para ello necesito que me cuentes lo que está pasando.

-Lo que está pasando debe averiguarlo usted. Yo soy una simple trabajadora.- Dijo Emma que no se había sentado pero si los estaba mirando.

-Por favor, haga las cosas más fáciles.- Añadió entonces Graham.

-Investiga las empresas a las que le compráis los materiales y quién sale beneficiado con esas compras.- Soltó Emma.- ¿Me puedo marchar?- Preguntó entonces.

-Sí.- Contestó Graham mirando a Regina que seguía mirando fijamente a Emma pero sin decir nada.

Emma se giró y se marchó sin decir nada más.

 **Público antes de lo esperado... muchas gracias por los comentarios y por esperar a mis publicaciones.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de nada disculparme por la tardanza. Como ya os comente estoy de exámenes y me es imposible escribir y actualizar al ritmo que me gustaría. Os dejo este capítulo que es corto. Espero que os guste y me tengáis paciencia.

* * *

Regina se quedó mirando hacía la puerta por donde acababa de salir la rubia. Graham por su parte estaba digiriendo todo lo sucedido, se sentía algo culpable pues Emma ya lo había avisado varias veces pero había preferido no hacerle demasiado caso.

-Lo siento, Regina.- Dijo él dejándose caer en el sillón también.

-Lo único que quiero es que lo investigues, sé que tú no has tenido nada que ver pero lo sucedido le da la razón a Swan.- El simple hecho de pronunciar su apellido le provocaba un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Te aseguro que no parare hasta solucionarlo todo.- Dijo Graham.

-No lo dudo, ahora ponte a trabajar en la reconstrucción que este problema retrasa bastante la construcción.- Soltó Regina levantándose para marcharse.

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó él sorprendido. Se suponía que la morena había ido para ponerse al día.

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo sin más para después salir.

Regina salió bastante molesta de la carava y antes de llegar su coche noto la presencia de la rubia a su alrededor. Se giró enfadada y se encontró con que Emma estaba invadiendo totalmente su espacio.

-¿Qué necesita, Swan?- Preguntó Regina enfadada.

-Sólo quería advertirle de que tenga cuidado, creó que no le ha caído muy bien al jefe de obras.- Dijo Emma en voz baja.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Pregunto Regina.

-Usted sabrá, yo solo le digo lo que escuchado.- Ahora Emma se había acercado al oído de la morena.- Por cierto… cuando quiera repetimos lo de anoche.- Soltó para después alejarse e intentar marcharse.

-Eso no se volverá a repetir.- Aseguró Regina que la había cogido del brazo fuertemente.

-Una lástima, además creó que salió bastante satisfecha.- Afirmó Emma sacando de quicio a la morena.

-¡Swan!- Gritó Leroy a su espalda rompiendo el momento.- Perdone, embajadora.- Dijo él al darse cuenta con quién estaba Emma.

-Debería tratar mejor a sus empleados.- Le regañó Regina soltando a Emma y subiéndose al coche.

Regina arrancó y salió rápidamente de allí, no entendía porque su cuerpo se encendía cada vez que tenía cerca a esa mujer. Con la frustración y el enfado tuvo que aparcar a un lado de la carretera para intentar relajarse un poco.

Después de más de 10 minutos parada decidió ir a ver a su amiga, sabía que debía hablar con ella y así desahogarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Anna.

-He venido a verte, ¿Puedes hablar?- Preguntó Regina.

-Claro, es lo bueno ser tu propia jefa y trabajar desde casa.- Sentenció la otra mujer invitando a Regina a entrar al salón y a sentarse.

Anna preparó un par de cafés y se sentó al lado de la morena que se había acomodado un poco y no dejaba de mecer su pierna. Regina aceptó el café y miró a su amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Anna después de unos minutos de silencio que Regina no parecía querer romper.

Regina se quedó en silencio mientras bebía un sorbo de café, no sabía cómo contárselo, ni siquiera sabía si debía decírselo.

-Anoche me acosté con Emma Swan.- Soltó haciendo que Anna casi escupiese su café.

-¿Qué? ¿Y me lo cuentas ahora?- Preguntó la mujer bastante sorprendida. En su mente sabía que podía pasar algo entre las dos pero nunca imaginó que llegase a tanto.

-¿Cuándo querías que te lo contase?- Preguntó Regina reclinándose en el sofá apra relajarse.

-Anoche… vale tienes razón.- Rectificó sin necesidad de que la morena dijese nada.- Anoche tenías las manos más ocupadas.- Soltó provocando que Regina la mirase tremendamente mal.

-No te burles, fue un gran error.- Soltó llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¿Tan mal fue? No creo que sea tan mala en la cama.- Aseguró Anna que provocaba a Regina para poder sacarle más información.

-En realidad no fue en una cama sino en el baño del hotel.- Soltó Regina sin descubrir su cara.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Anna que no se lo podía creer.- ¿Regina Mills practicando sexo en un baño? ¡Vivir para ver!- Espetó entonces.

-Tremendo error el mio.- Repitió Regina más para si misma que para su amiga.

-¿Por qué error?- Preguntó entonces.

-¿Te parecen pocos mis motivos?- Preguntó irónicamente la morena.

-Simplemente no sé cuales son tus motivos.- Aseguró Anna aunque en realidad sí sabía por donde podía ir.

-Es mi empleada, es arrogante, presuntuosa…- Regina iba a seguir buscando motivos cuando escuchó una carcajada de su amiga.

-Es la única mujer que se ha atrevido a enfretarse a ti.- Concluyó entonces.- Esa mujer ha ido a cazarte y tu te has dejado…- Sentenció al ver que Regina no respondía.

-Realmente fui yo la que la beso primero.- Dijo Regina cogiendo la taza de café.

-¿Lo ves?- Preguntó Anna.- Quieres llevar el control de todo y te fastidia que con ella no haya sido así pero sabes algo… Tú tienes muchas armas para provocarla a ella.- Concluyó sintiéndose poderosa.

-¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó Regina que se interesó en lo que decía su amiga.

-Mirate, estas buenísima. Provocala, llevala al límite y marca tú los ritmos.- Aseguró la mujer con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

-¿Qué gano yo con eso?-Preguntó Regina que no quería mostrar que le había encantado el plan.

-¿Qué pierdes?- Preguntó Anna jugando al mismo juego que Regina.

-No lo sé.- Contestó mostrando lo perturbada que se encontraba.

-Puedes ganar un buen polvo, porque, cariño, aunque me lo niegues te hacía falta un buen desahogo…- Soltó ganándose un golpe de Regina.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Regina molesta.

-Regina, se te nota cuando no has echado un buen polvo y si no me fallan las cuentas la última vez fue hace un mes y medio…- Aseguró Anna que la conocía muy bien.

-Un mes en realidad.- Contestó Regina sacando su sonrisa más pícara al ver que Anna la miraba mal por no haberla informado.

-¿Por qué no lo sabía?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Porque no debías de saberlo además tú no me contaste que te habías tirado a tu mecanico.- Se defendió.

-Vale, tienes razón. Estamos empatadas.- Senteción Anna.- ¿Te quedas a comer?- Preguntó.

-Claro, me gustaría ver a mi ahijada antes de irme.- Dijo la morena.

-Perfecto, sabes donde esta la cocina.- Soltó Anna.

-¿Me vas a hacer cocinar? ¿Dónde esta tu hospitalidad?- Preguntó Regina haciéndose la ofendida.

-Te he dado la solución a tu problema, lo mínimo es que me devuelvas el favor haciendo una de tus deliciosas lasañas.- Contestó entonces ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma estaba trabajando junto a otros tres obreros cuando escuchó al jefe de obrar gritar a diestro y siniestro a sus espaldas. La rubia se giró y se encontró con que el hombre se acercaba rápidamente hacía donde ella se encontraba.

-¡Swan!- Gritó él.

-Ese es mi nombre.- Soltó Emma que no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente.

-¿Qué le has dicho al arquitecto?- Preguntó él alzando un dedo para amenazarla.

-Eso es sólo problema mío.- Contestó Emma a la defensiva.

-Espero, por tu bien, que no vayas a meter donde no deberías porque si lo haces te puedes arrepentir.- Amenazó a la rubia.

-Vaya… ¿es una amenaza?- Preguntó dejando salir su sonrisa.- Creó que no me ha dado mucho miedo.- Soltó mirando al pequeño hombre que seguía delante de ella.

-Deberías tenerlo.- Aseguró entonces él.

Todos los demás empleados se habían alejado de la zona donde se encontraban los dos, unos por miedo a las represalias y otros porque prefería evitar una confrontación que no les parecía necesaria. Emma sonrió de nuevo tras esas palabras y se giró para volver al trabajo, siempre había sospechado que Leroy tenía algo que ver con los problemas de material pero ahora estaba completamente segura de que algo extraño había.

La rubia terminó su turno y se marchó a casa, había sido un día agotador tanto física como anímicamente. Al llegar se encontró que Mary Margaret le había preparado la cena.

-Hola.- Dijo Emma dejando su mochila a un lado.

-Hola, ¿Cómo esta Gus?- Preguntó Mary.

-Está bien por suerte solo ha sido el susto.-Contestó Emma.- Me doy una ducha y vuelvo.

Emma salió corriendo y quince minutos después volvía con su pijama de rallas rojas puesto. Ambas se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar, era una costumbre que se había instaurado entre ellas desde que vivían juntas.

-¿Estas más tranquila?- Preguntó entonces Emma que devoraba el filete que le había hecho su amiga.

-Me han ofrecido un puesto de becaría en la universidad.- Soltó haciendo que Emma tosiese por la noticia.

-Eso es genial. Me alegró por ti.- Gritó levantándose para ir a abrazar a su amiga con mucho cariño.

-No pagan demasiado pero es lo suficiente para ir tirando y aumentar mi curriculum.- Explicó Mary una vez que la rubia la había soltado.

-Es genial, me alegro un montón por ti.- Dijo Emma que se alegraba de verdad.

-Eso es algo bueno pero también te puedo decir que tienes una gala este fin de semana….- Soltó haciéndose la interesante.

-¿En serio?- Emma había olvidado su comida y se centraba en su amiga.- ¿Dónde? ¿Para qué?- Preguntó entonces.

-Tranquila, te explico.- Dijo Mary con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- La universidad prepara una gala para recibir a varios poetas que vendrán a firmar libros y todas esas cosas…- Empezó a decir la mujer.- Iba a contratar a un grupo de violinistas para celebrar la gala pero yo te propuse a ti, no creo que paguen demasiado pero ya sabes… algo es algo además de que habrá mucha gente importante y…- Antes de poder continuar Emma la interrumpió.

-Gracias pero… ¿Cómo has entrado en eso?- Preguntó Emma que no entendía nada.

-Ahora soy becaría, tengo acceso a ese tipo de cosas.- Dijo fingiendo arrogancia.

-¿Cuándo sería?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-El sábado por la noche, son unas seis horas más o menos y tendrías libertad para decidir las composiciones.- Explicó Mary.- Vendrá gente bastante importante, o eso tengo entendido.

-Está bien, sabes que me interesa cualquier cosa.- Dijo Emma.- Necesito salir de ese trabajo cuanto antes.- Espetó la rubia que estaba frustrada.

-Lo sé, y también sé que tienes mucho talento estoy segura de que conseguirás triunfar.-Aseguró con su habitual positivismo.

-Tan jodidamente positiva como siempre.- Soltó Emma haciendo reír a su amiga.

-Lo bueno no debe cambiarse.- Aseguró la morena.

Ambas se pusieron a ver la televisión y acabaron quedándose dormidas en el sillón, Emma fue la que se levantó primero y tras dejarle el desayuno hecho a su amiga se marchó al trabajo. Lo último que le apetecía era volver pero sabía que no le quedaba de otra, ya había intentado dejarlo antes pero no había podido hacerlo.

-¡Gus!- Gritó ella al verlo salir de la caravana de Graham.

-¡Rubia!- Gritó él también.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sorprendida.- ¿No te habrán obligado a volver al trabajo?

-No, he venido a por la baja. Graham se había ofrecido a llevarla pero me apetecía salir a dar un paseo.- Aseguró él pasando su brazo por la cadera de la rubia para acompañarla hasta la zona de vestuarios.

-Pues nada de paseo, debes de cuidarte.- Le regañó Emma.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Espetó él.- ¿Por qué esa mujer nos mira tan mal?- Preguntó Gus señalando a Regina.

-¿No sabes quién es?- Preguntó ella y Gus simplemente negó con la cabeza.-Es Regina Mills, la embajadora y la dueña de todo esto.- Dijo bajando la voz para que no la escuchase.

-Vale, pero eso no explica porque nos mata con la mirada.- Soltó él.- ¿Qué has hecho, Swan?- Preguntó al ver la sonrisa pícara que Emma no pudo ocultar.

-Nada, sólo la molesto un poco.- Se explicó a medias pues pensaba que así su amigo dejaría de insistir.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó él viendo como la morena entraba en la caravana de la que él acababa de salir.

-¿Qué va a pasar?- Preguntó Emma haciéndose la tonta.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Gus.

-Tú la has visto, tiene un cuerpo de infarto pero no es mi tipo.- Sabía que Gus conocía perfectamente quién era su tipo.

-Tiene un buen cuerpo sí.- Emma alzó una ceja.- Sigo siendo gay.- Espetó a la defensiva.- Además no es la primera mujer con la que estas que no es de tu tipo.- Dijo colocándose frente a Emma para mirarla a los ojos.

-Déjate de rollos, bueno me voy a trabajar.- Soltó Emma intentando huir de su amigo pero sin éxito. Él la había cogido del brazo para que no se marchase.

-¿Te la has follado?- Preguntó él bruscamente.

-¡Joder! Baja la voz.- Dijo Emma que miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie por la zona.

-¡Dios! ¿Te has tirado a la embajadora?- Preguntó entonces él pasando de la alucinación a la euforia.- ¿Es lesbiana?

-No es el momento, ni el lugar.- Soltó Emma.- Esta tarde voy a tu casa, me invitas a unas cervezas y tal vez te cuente lo que quieres.- Sabía que no convencería a su amigo de que se fuese si no le prometía contarle lo que había.

-Más te vale, rubia. Sino lo pongo como estado de cualquier red social que se me ocurra.- La amenazó con una sonrisa en la cara.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestras opiniones y comentarios.**


	11. Chapter 11

Regina había llegado temprano a la obra, quería revisar los planos de la terraza que tenía pensado construir en la habitación principal de ese ala. Quería que las vistas del jardín fuese lo primero que se viese al entrar a la estancia.

Al llegar se encontró que Emma estaba abrazada al empleado que había conocido el día del accidente. Por alguna razón que no podía conocer le había molestado ese gesto, no entendía porque tenía esa posesividad con la rubia, pero sí sabía que los sueños que había tenido esa noche no eran normales.

Desde la sesión de sexo en el baño no había parado de pensar en ello, había sido un buen polvo pero no por eso podía explicar todas esas sensaciones. Además del enfado que le proporcionaba cruzarse con la rubia a cada momento.

La morena se dirigió directamente hacía la caravana donde se debía encontrar Graham, no quería seguir presenciando esa imagen que tenía delante.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Regina nada más entrar.

-Hola.- Contestó el hombre sin levantar la cabeza de lo que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué es tan interesante?- Preguntó entonces la morena que no entendía porque su amigo estaba tan enfrascado en lo que leía.

-Swan tenía razón.- Concluyó él mirando por fin a Regina que se había acomodado en el sillón con los planos sobre la mesita que tenía delante.

-¿En qué?- Preguntó confundida.

-He estado revisando las hojas de material y no vienen de la empresa que yo había contratado.- Dijo él tendiéndole los papeles.- Realmente no me había percatado hasta ahora, he tenido mucho ajetreo y el jefe de obras nunca me había ocasionado ningún problema.- Comentó él dejándose caer al lado de su amiga.

-¿El jefe de obras es ese tal Leroy?- Preguntó Regina cogiendo los documentos.

-Así es.- Contestó él.- ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonto?- Preguntó pasando sus manos por los ojos.

-No hables así, sabes que confió en ti y estoy segura de que no tienes nada que ver- Aseguró Regina leyendo por encima los papeles.- Llevas la misma ropa que ayer.- Notó Regina que no le había prestado atención antes.

-He pasado la noche revisando todos los papeles.- Explicó él.- Y gracias por la confianza.

-Vamos a hablar con ese hombre, nos debe una muy buena explicación.- Concluyó Regina.- Lávate primero la cara, llevas tinta de bolígrafo por todos lados.

Regina y Graham salieron unos minutos después camino a la mansión donde se debería de encontrar Leroy con sus empleados. La morena miraba a su alrededor con cierta nostalgia, esa casa había sido su hogar durante muchos años, le dolía profundamente verla tan destruida.

-¿Regina?- Preguntó Graham al ver que la morena se quedaba parada.- ¿Tienes algo?- Preguntó él.

-No, sólo estaba recordando.- Dijo dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Leroy!- Gritó Graham para llamar la atención del hombre, sabía que Regina no era una mujer de sentimentalismo y que si le preguntaba en que pensaba evitaría responder.

-Arquitecto, embajadora.- Dijo mirando a uno y a otro a modo de saludo.- ¿Qué necesitan?

-¿Por qué los materiales no están siendo comprados a nuestro proveedor habitual?.- Preguntó Graham una vez que estaban alejados de los oídos de los demás empleados.

-Esto… es que…- Leroy comenzó a ponerse nervioso.- Esa empresa ha subido mucho los precios…- El hombre estaba bastante perturbado.

-¿Esa es su excusa?- Preguntó Regina con altanería.

-No es una excusa…- Dijo él enrabietado pero bajando la cabeza al ver la mirada penetrante que le acababa de echar la morena.

-Vamos a hablar en el despacho.- Concluyó Graham que no quería montar un espectáculo ahí en medio.

Regina se encaminó siguiendo a los dos hombres pero se quedó algo rezagada al mirar uno de los baúles que estaba tapados por una manta, pensaba que habían sido destruidos por el fuego pero al ver la parte descubierta tuvo que acercarse para comprobarlo. Al abrirlo se encontró todos y cada uno de los libros que a su madre tanto le gustaba leer, una sonrisa nostálgica nació de sus labios.

La morena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando noto que una mano la cogía por el brazo y la metía en una de las habitaciones de la zona que se había mantenido intacta después del incendio.

-¡Suélteme!- Espetó y al girarse se dio de bruces con la penetrante mirada de la rubia.

-Es hora de resolver ese empate.- Soltó Emma abalanzándose contra los carnosos labios de la morena que no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar.

-¿Qué se cree que hace?- Preguntó Regina sacando fuerza de voluntad para separarse de la rubia.

-Resolver el problemita del empate, ya se lo he dicho.- Dijo Emma intentando besarla de nuevo pero Regina reculó un poco para no dejarla.

-No hay nada que resolver.- Soltó Regina que se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse.

-Claro que sí. – Aseguró Emma que no la dejó salir de allí cerrando la puerta con su mano y acorralando a la morena con su cuerpo.- Además no es mi culpa que me ande provocando por ahí.- Soltó entonces la rubia.

-Yo no provoco a nadie, señorita Swan. Ahora si me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer.- Soltó Regina intentando abrir la puerta de nuevo. Realmente le apetecía dejarse llevar pero su orgullo pesaba demasiado en esos momentos.

-¿Entonces porque me mataba con la mirada mientras abrazaba a Gus? ¿Por qué se quedó embobada cuando paso por su lado?- Preguntó Emma con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara.

-Es usted demasiado pretenciosa, querida.- Espetó Regina que se sentía cada vez más acorralada.

-Y usted demasiado estirada.- Dijo Emma provocando que Regina alzase una ceja.

-¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?- Preguntó Regina que ya no quería seguir con el juego.

-Con la embajadora Mills, además de la dueña de todo esto y mi supuesta jefa. No crea que eso sea un problema, al contrario. Me excita muchísimo.- Aseguró acercándose rápidamente a los labios de la morena que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de notar como la besaba. Su plan de ignorar que conocía la verdad sobre Regina quedó relegada a un segundo plano cuando se le presentó la ocasión de provocar un poco más a la morena.

Emma pasó sus manos por la cadera de Regina y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo haciendo que no quedase ni un centímetro entre una y otra. La morena no podía negar que estaba excitada aunque su cabeza le decía que parase eso ahora mismo. Emma por su parte solo podía pensar en ese cuerpo perfecto que estaba deseando disfrutar.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	12. Chapter 12

Regina sabía que no podía seguir luchado contra todo eso así que prefirió llevar el control de la situación y no dejar a Emma como la ganadora. Antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta la rubia estaba apoyada contra la puerta y era Regina la que decidía el ritmo.

La morena cogió a Emma por las caderas y la fue guiando entre besos hacía uno de los sofás que sabía debían de estar al fondo de esa estancia. Al llegar al lugar empujó el cuerpo de la rubia y la miró. Sus ojos estaban encendido de pasión y sus labios rojos no solo del pintalabios sino del frenesí con el que se había apoderado de ellos.

-Resolvamos ese empate.- Espetó Regina tirando de su camisa sobre la cabeza para dejarla sobre uno de los sillones que había al lado. Jamás se imaginó en una situación similar.

La zona estaba llena de polvo y los sillones seguían tapados por esas mantas blancas que los cubrían para evitar dañarlos. Emma no pudo contestar simplemente se quedó mirando como la morena se quitaba toda la ropa para quedar tan solo tapada por la pequeñísima ropa interior gris que había elegido ese día.

Regina se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la rubia apoyando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Emma. No dejaría que fuese la rubia la que llevase el ritmo. La morena disfrutó al ver los pezones erectos de la rubia por debajo del sujetador blanco.

Emma que no se iba a dejar llevar tan fácilmente coló su mano dentro de las bragas de la morena que no pudo evitar gemir ante el frió contacto. Al darse cuenta del movimiento de la rubia abrió el pantalón de Emma y comenzó a acariciar a la rubia al mismo ritmo que ella lo hacía mientras que sus labios seguían unidos no solo para saborearse sino para acallar los gemidos que inevitablemente intentaban salir de sus labios.

Fue Emma la que aumentó el ritmo del masaje sobre el clítoris de la morena cuando notó que Regina cada vez estaba más mojada, la morena no se quedó atrás y para sorpresa de la rubia la penetró con dos de sus dedos sin previo aviso provocando que Emma tuviese que acelerar el ritmo para poder llegar al orgasmo a la vez.

-¡Joder!- Espetó Emma cuando tuvo que separarse de los labios de la morena para coger aire.

Los cuerpos de ambas se convulsionaban a la vez, ambas había disfrutado de esa pasión que las poseía cuando estaban cerca. Regina no pudo evitar mostrar una ligera sonrisa al ver que Emma cogía aire fuertemente intentando recomponerse.

Regina sólo sonrió y sacó sus dedos de los pantalones de la rubia para después lamer con calma. La morena se levantó y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo ante la atenta mirada de la rubia que no era capaz de reponerse de lo sucedido.

-Uno a cero.- Sentenció la morena saliendo de la habitación dejando a Emma aún a medio vestir.

Emma no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliese de sus labios, esa mujer se había convertido en su perdición.

Una vez que había terminado su jornada de trabajo se marchó a ducharse para reunirse con Gus, sabía que no podría ponerle cualquier excusa para no ir. Por suerte, Mary Margaret trabajaba hasta tarde esa noche y tendría que dejarla sola, ya que la mujer entre semana se negaba a salir a ningún sitio.

-Buenas.- Dijo Emma una vez que Gus había abierto la puerta.- Traigo cerveza.- Alzando la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos.

-No hacía falta, tengo mi arsenal lleno.- Aseguró invitándola a entrar.

Emma se acomodó en el sillón con toda la confianza que le daba estar en casa de su mejor amigo. Mientras Gus sirvió dos cervezas además de algo para picar hasta que llegasen las pizzas que habían pedido.

-Cuéntame.-Soltó dirigiéndose directamente hacía donde le interesaba.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Emma haciéndose la tonta.

-Emma… - Murmuró a modo de advertencia.

-Vale, pero tiene que quedar entre nosotros.- Aseguró ella.

-Sabes que todo lo que hablamos queda entre nosotros, no digas más tonterías.- Soltó casi enfadado por las palabra de la rubia.

-Ya lo sé, pero en este caso tiene que ser más secreto aún.- Pidió Emma que vio asentir a su amigo animándola a seguir.- Esta bien. Cuando conocía a la embajadora noté que había cierta tensión sexual y comenzamos a provocarnos y a jugar a seducirnos hasta que en la gala benéfica en la que toque hace unos días acabamos en el baño de señoras…- Dijo Emma dando un largo trago a su cerveza.

-Alucino contigo, tía.- Soltó riendo descaradamente.

-Sabes que no lo puedo evitar además fue ella la que me besó primero.- Aseguró la rubia que decía la verdad.

-A ver, entiendo que te guste porque es normal pero sabes que te arriesgas a perder tu trabajo además de ganarte su odio más absoluto, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el hombre bebiendo también.

-Creo que su odio más absoluto ya lo tengo pero vamos no creo que pierda el trabajo.- Dijo en tono coqueto.

-¿Swan…?- Habló alargando su apellido para enfatizarlo.

-Digamos que hemos sacado brillo a uno de esos viejos sofás hace tan solo…- miró su reloj para darle más emoción.- cuatro horas.- Completó ganándose un fuerte golpe de su amigo que había roto a reír.

-¡Unas tanto y otros tan poco!- Espetó mientras seguía riendo descaradamente.

-Si tú no tienes es porque no quieres.- Aseguró Emma.

-Tendré que buscarme algo para evitar tenerte tanta envidia.- Bromeó él.

-Deberías…-. Contestó en broma la rubia

Antes de contestar se escuchó el timbre sonar y fue Emma la que se levantó para recoger las pizzas mientras que Gus ponía las servilletas y dos platos sobre la mesita baja del salón.

-¿Y Mary Margaret?- Preguntó olvidándose del tema que había dejado a medias antes de que las interrumpiesen.

-Trabajaba hasta tarde, le he dejado algo de cena para que no tuviese que preparar nada.- Explicó Emma comiendo un buen bocado.

-Me encanta la relación que tenéis.- Aseguró entonces él.- Bueno… quiero los detalles morbosos sobre esas dos sesiones de sexo desenfrenado que habéis tenido la embajadora Mills y tú.- Dijo rápidamente.

-Una dama no desvela nunca sus intimidades.- Soltó entonces Emma.

-Qué bueno que no te definas como una dama….

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios…normalmente los leo desde el correo pero hoy he entrado en la página y me he dado cuenta de que ya tiene más de 100. Sólo puedo agradeceros porque de verdad sois geniales.**

 **Espero que os guste.**


	13. Chapter 13

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Anna que abrió la puerta en pijama.

-Tengo algo que contarte.- espetó entrando sin dejar que su amiga la invitase.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó con resignación.

-Hola, cariño.- Soltó Regina agachándose para coger a su ahijada en brazos.

-¡Madrina!- Gritó muy contenta abrazando a la mujer fuertemente.- ¿Me preparas un pastel?- Preguntó pues adoraba los dulces que le preparaba la morena.

-Es muy tarde pero Regina mañana te hace uno para comer.- Aseguró Anna llegando a donde estaban las dos.

-Vale.- Dijo con resignación la niña.

-Vamos a la cama.- Anna cogió a su hija en brazos y la llevó hasta su dormitorio para acostarla mientras que Regina se quedó esperando en el salón.

Anna volvió unos minutos después para invitar a Regina a sentarse y servirle una copa del mismo vino que ella estaba tomando. La morena seguía ensimismada y la mujer no sabía que hacer o decir, no era normal que se presentase en su casa tan tarde y sin avisar así que suponía que le había pasado algo.

-Me he vuelto a acostar con Swan.- Soltó provocando que Anna escupiese el vino que tenía en la boca debido a un ataque de tos que le había dado.

Regina se levantó rápidamente y le acercó un par de servilletas para que se limpiase y se recuperase de la impresión que le había provocado esa repentina confesión.

-La próxima vez suéltalo con un poco más de delicadeza.- Comentó Anna una vez recuperada.

-Lo siento es que no entiendo aún como me he podido dejarme llevar así otra vez.- Soltó entonces Regina frustrada.

-Porque te gusta.- Contestó Anna como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo pero viendo la mala cara que ponía su amiga.- Al menos sexualmente hablado.- Explicó para evitar que la embajadora la fulminase con la mirada.

-Me ha "atacado" en mitad de la obra y hemos acabado, ¡Dios! Hemos acabado en un sofá lleno de polvo y donde cualquiera podría haber entrado y habernos visto.- Soltó exasperada pasando sus manos por su pelo compulsivamente.

Anna no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliese de su boca, no podía imaginarse a su amiga de esa guisa. No a la Regina culta y sofisticada que se preocupaba por todo.

-Perdona que te diga esto, amiga….- Dijo alargando la última palabra.- esa mujer y tú sois una bomba de relojería y no habías a poder parar de acostaros hasta que esa tensión sexual se resuelva o hasta que dejéis de veros.- Sentención la mujer muy segura.

-Odio esta situación.- Soltó Regina.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira.- Aseguró la mujer ganándose una mala mirada de su amiga.- Estas disfrutando mucho aunque eso te fastidie. Esa mujer te gusta y te irrita al mismo nivel.

-¿Por qué tienes que llevar razón?- Preguntó levantándose del sofá muy nerviosa.

-Siempre la tengo.- Aseguró su amiga.- Ahora vamos a tomarnos una copa y a dormir, necesitas ver las cosas con perspectiva y para eso nada mejor que pasar por la consulta de una buena almohada.

Regina y Anna terminaron la noche con varias copas de vino, Anna no dejó que Regina se marchase pues había bebido mucho más de lo que debería así que le arregló la habitación de invitados y le dejó un pijama para que pudiese estar cómoda.

Anna fue la primera en levantarse al día siguiente, Sophia y ella estaban desayunando cuando Regina apareció todavía en pijama al olor del café recién hecho.

-¡Madrina!- Gritó la niña emocionada de ver a la morena en su casa.

-Hola, mi amor.- Dijo Regina acercándose para dejar un beso sobre su frente.- Buenos días.- Saludó a Anna que ya le daba su taza de café.

-¿Has dormido en mi casa?- Preguntó invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

-Así es.- Contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Me llevas al cole?- Preguntó entonces.

-Claro. En cuanto desayunemos voy a vestirme y nos vamos al colegio.- Dijo entonces la morena.

-¿Y yo?- Preguntó Anna mirando a su hija.

-Tú también.- Aseguró ella contenta.- Me gusta que Regina venga a verme.

-A mí también me gusta venir además te prometo que ya no me voy a ir más.- Dijo Regina.

Las tres desayunaron y se marcharon andando hacía el colegio de Sophia que estaba a tan solo unos minutos de su casa. La niña estaba muy contenta de tener a su madrina cerca, por su parte, Regina también estaba muy feliz, esa niña se había ganado su corazón incluso antes de nacer.

-Que te vaya bien el día, mi niña.- Dijo Regina poniéndose en cuquillas para quedar a su altura y poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Comeremos juntas?- Preguntó abrazando a la morena.

-Aún no lo sé pero lo intentaré.- Dijo entonces Regina.

-Vale.- Sophia le dio un abrazo también a su madre y se metió en el colegio acompañada con varias de sus amigas.

-Esta hija mía tiene debilidad contigo.- Aseguró Anna caminando de vuelta a su casa.

-Yo también tengo debilidad por ella.- Confesó la morena.- Ahora me tengo que marchar.

Regina se despidió y se dirigió a su hotel para cambiarse de ropa para después dirigirse hacia la mansión, al final el día anterior no pudo resolver nada con Graham.

-Buenos días, Graham.- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola.- Contestó él.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el jefe de obras?- Preguntó entonces Regina mirando hacía la obra.

-Estoy investigando si es verdad lo que ha dicho pero no he podido asegurarme todavía, si es cierto simplemente lo despediré.- Concluyó él.

-Me parece bien, ahora revisemos los planos.- Dijo Regina sacando los papeles de su coche.

Los dos se metieron en la caravana y se pasaron el resto de la mañana ajustando los últimos detalles sobre la obra, Regina quería que todo saliese perfecto y Graham estaba poniendo todo de su parte para arreglar los problemas que había habido hasta el momento.

Al medio día Regina salió bastante cansada de revisar tantos papeles mientras que Graham se había quedado ultimando algunas cosas. Nada más salir se encontró con que Leroy parecía estar regañando a la rubia que no se dejaba amedrentar por él.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Preguntó la morena que vio como varios empleados comenzaba a cuchichear y a hacerse eco de los gritos.

* * *

 **He recibido varios comentarios quejándose sobre la extensión de los capítulos y os aclaro varias cosas; Esto no me da de comer, esto quiere decir que tengo que estudiar y trabajar. Mi tiempo libre lo dedico a hacer una gran cantidad de cosas entre ellas escribir pero esto no deja de ser un hobby no una obligación, además soy una persona que no deja los capítulos a medias, es decir, cuando empiezo a escribir me obligo a acabar el capítulo por lo que no puedo hacerlos más largos porque debo dedicarle mucho tiempo. Todos los que habéis seguido mis historias sabéis que actualizo con regularidad y que hago un esfuerzo (que de verdad me compensa por todos vuestros comentarios) para que las historias gusten pero de vedad que llega un momento en el que te casas de leer siempre lo mismo en los comentarios. Sé que muchos de ellos no lo decías con mala intención (siempre he aceptado las críticas siempre que sean constructivas y desde el respeto) pero he leído otros (incluso privados) que me molestan un poco. Entiendo que os parezca cortos pero también me gustaría que me entendieseis a mi. Con esto no tengo la intención de ofender a nadie simplemente aclarar un poco las cosas.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por los comentarios.**


	14. Chapter 14

Emma llegó con la hora justa para empezar su turno, tras haberse cambiado comenzó a trabajar en la zona de los jardines junto a otros dos compañeros que se estaban encargando de reconstruir la fuente que allí había mientras que se comenzaba a realizar la reforma de la fachada. Después de haber pasado casi toda la mañana en completa calma se dio cuenta de que Leroy se dirigía hacía ella bastante alterado lo que sabía que no era buena señal.

-Me las vas a pagar, Swan.- Gritó él acercándose mucho a Emma intentando intimidarla.

-No te debo nada.- Soltó Emma que no retrocedió ni un solo centímetro.

-Como Graham me despida por tu culpa te verás en graves problemas.- Aseguró él colocando su dedo sobre el pecho de Emma para intimidarla.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Preguntó la morena que vio como varios empleados comenzaba a cuchichear y a hacerse eco de los gritos.

Emma se giró y miro a Regina que parecía estar bastante molesta con algo. La rubia no reculó y esperó a que fuese Leroy el que explicase que estaba sucediendo ahí.

-¿No pensáis responder?- Preguntó entonces Regina mirándolos a los dos.

-No tengo nada que decir.- Espetó Emma que estaba hasta las narices de todos los problemas que allí estaba teniendo.- Sabes qué… no me merece la pena. Renuncio.- Gritó bastante molesta y alejándose de ellos. Sabía que era una decisión que le traería muchos problemas pero estaba cansada de las amenazas, de los cuchicheos y de las peleas continuas con sus compañeros.

-No se vaya, espéreme en la caravana del arquitecto.- Soltó Regina molesta mirando a Leroy.

Regina fue detrás de Emma que ya había entrado en la zona donde se cambiaban. La rubia estaba recogiendo su ropa cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse en pocos segundos.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Emma que no estaba para juegos.

-No pensé que serías de las que te dejas vencer tan fácilmente.- Soltó Regina provocando a Emma.

-Supongo que se equivocaba conmigo.- Contestó ella que no quería caer en ese juego.

-Supongo que sí.- Dijo entonces Regina.- Usted me dijo que necesitaba el trabajo.- Añadió unos segundos después.

-Y lo necesito pero no lo suficiente como para aguantar todo lo que aguanto.- Comentó Emma que seguía metiendo la ropa furiosamente en la bolsa. – Sólo le digo que tenga cuidado, ese hombre no es trigo limpio y usted no le ha caído demasiado bien.- Aseguró Emma que ya se había colocado la bolsa sobre el hombro.

Regina se quedó mirando el perfecto cuerpo de la rubia que tan solo estaba cubierto por unos vaqueros negros desgastados y su particular camiseta de tirantas blancas. Por un segundo todo su control quedó en un segundo plano y antes de darse cuenta estaba empotrando a la rubia contra la pared del fondo.

Emma se sorprendió entonces por el ataque tan inesperado de la morena pero respondió con gusto a los besos. Regina tiró de la camiseta de Emma hacía arriba y la dejó en sujetador mientras que con sus manos acariciaba los pechos aún cubiertos. La rubia por su parte subió el vestido de la morena hasta las caderas y lo enrollo ahí para evitar que le molestase en sus movimientos.

Antes de darse cuenta ambas estaban disfrutando de las caricias de la otra. Emma ya había colado su mano en las bragas de la morena mientras que esta seguía peleando con el botón de sus vaqueros. Tras varios minutos de movimientos desenfrenados y caricias pasionales ambas se dejaron llevar y se estremecieron en los brazos de la otra.

Regina fue la primera en separarse y comenzó a colocarse el vestido de nuevo mientras que Emma buscaba su camiseta por toda la habitación sin demasiado éxito.

-Supongo que es el polvo de despedida.- Comentó Emma saltando para desenganchar su camiseta de la lámpara que allí había.

Regina no dijo nada, no entendía y no podía comprender lo que le provocaba esa rubia. Se frustraba al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de controlarse al verla y por un momento pensó que lo mejor era que se marcharse, no cruzándose con ella volvería a su vida tranquila y sin complicaciones pero otra parte de ella tenía que aceptar que le gustaba esos encuentros.

Emma al ver que la morena no dijo nada simplemente terminó de arreglarse y se marchó de allí. Tras dejarle clara su renuncia a Graham, este le dio su dinero por el mes trabajado y se marchó de la mansión.

-Gus, podemos hablar.- Dijo Emma una vez que el hombre había abierto la puerta.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó él quitándose de delante.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No trabajabas?- Preguntó él sorprendido.

-Lo he dejado, estoy hasta las narices de todo y me estoy quemando mucho.- Soltó ella dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Leroy me ha vuelto a amenazar, los comentarios siguen siendo mezquinos… ya no lo aguanto.- Espetó mirando a su amigo.

-Lo entiendo pero… ¿Cómo vivirás ahora?- Preguntó él realmente preocupado.

-No lo sé, tendré que buscarme otro curro.- Emma seguía nerviosa.

-Encontraremos algo, estoy seguro.- Dijo él abrazando a su amigo.

-¿He interrumpido algo?- Preguntó al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba sin camiseta y con rastros de algunos arañazos por el abdomen.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó él que de verdad no había entendido nada.

-¡Gus!- Espetó separándose del abrazo y mirando su cuerpo.

-¡Ah! Que va, se ha marchado antes de que llegases.- Comentó él.

-Pues vaya fiera, te ha dejado marcado por todos sitios.- Dijo Emma que no pudo evitar reírse.

-Digamos que sí es algo fogoso.- Gus sonrió también y le sirvió un café a Emma para charlar tranquilamente.

-¿Algo serio?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-¡Que va!- Espetó él muy seguro.- Es francés, en dos días vuelve a Europa.- Le explicó a Emma.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-Venga ya, tú te tiras a la embajadora.- Espetó él ganándose un golpe de Emma que hizo que se derramase un poco de café.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 15

-¡Pasa!- Espetó Regina furiosa mirando a Leroy.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Graham al verlos entrar.

-Acabamos de perder a una empleada por la falta de liderazgo del jefe de obras.- Explicó como si el hombre no estuviese delante.

-Acabo de darle el cheque con el finiquito, pero no me ha explicado que había sucedido.- Aseguró Graham acercándose a Regina.

-Pues prepara otro cheque.- Dijo Regina sin que ninguno de los dos entendiera nada.-Esta despedido.- Explicó unos segundos después.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Leroy muy alterado.- ¿por qué?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Porque no tienes dotes de mando, porque provocaste un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida a varios empleados… quieres que siga.- Comentó irónicamente la morena.- Graham, prepara todo. Lo quiero fuera de aquí antes de que acabe el día.- Dijo mirando al hombre que sólo asentía.

-Está bien, Regina. Yo me encargo de todo.- Dijo entonces Graham.

La morena salió entonces furiosa de allí y se marchó al hotel, estaba agotada tanto anímica como físicamente. Los encontronazos con Emma Swan la habían desestabilizado mucho más de lo que admitía. No entendía nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Tras darse una larga ducha se puso un cómodo chándal y salió a correr, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía pero en ese momento necesitaba despejarse y así conseguir dejar de pensar.

-Embajadora Mills.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada cogiendo su móvil.

-Buenas tardes, embajadora.- Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.- Le llamo para ofrecerle asistir a unas jornadas que se llevaran a cabo en la universidad.- Comentó él.

-¿De qué son esas jornadas?- Preguntó ella que no estaba muy segura de aceptar.

-Varios poetas muy reconocidos vienen a presentar algunos de sus libros además de que se hará una gala benéfica en beneficio a esas familias afectadas por el huracán de hace un mes.- Explicó él bastante elocuentemente.

-Mándeme toda la información al correo electrónico que le dejaré por mensaje y le informaré si mi agenda está libre para esos días.- Dijo Regina que desde que había despedido a su ayudante personal no conseguía organizarse.

-Está bien, muchas gracias por su tiempo.- Aseguró el hombre que colgó al escuchar a la morena despedirse.

Regina terminó su ruta y decidió ir a comer a casa de Anna, Sophia estaría encantada con su nueva visita además de que estaba deseando llevarle los vestidos que le había comprado en su estancia en Europa.

Después de volver a darse una ducha rápida se vistió cómodamente y se dirigió a casa de su amiga no sin antes pararse a comprar una bandejita de pasteles para el postre, eligiendo minuciosamente los preferidos de cada una.

-Hola.- Dijo Anna al ver a la morena en la puerta.

-Buenas, traigo pasteles.- Soltó Regina tendiéndole la bandeja y entrando con confianza en la casa.

-Gracias.- Contestó la mujer llevando la bandeja a la cocina.- Sophia está arriba.- Dijo al ver a la morena mirando por todos sitios.

-Voy a verla.- Regina ya subía las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio de la pequeña.- Hola, mi niña.- Dijo entrando lentamente.

Sophia estaba tirada sobre la alfombra con todos sus juguetes a su alrededor. Desde las muñecas hasta los muñecos de acción, todo estaba completamente revuelto, aun así Sophia hizo un hueco e invitó a Regina a sentarse enfrente de ella.

-Madrina, ¿Juegas conmigo?- Preguntó ella alzando a su muñeca.

-Claro que sí, pero primero podemos abrir tus regalos.- Dijo alzando la bolsa.

-¡Sí!- Gritó ella contenta.

Sophia abrió los dos paquetes y sacó dos vestidos preciosos que se empeñó en probarse antes de comer. Anna se unió a ellas unos minutos después y no pudo para de reír con la emoción que sentía la niña con sus nuevos regalos.

-Gracias.- Gritaba abrazando a su madrina.- ¿Puedo abrir este también?- Preguntó ella viendo un paquete sin desenvolver.

-No, este es para mama.- Comentó Regina que se levantó y se sentó en la cama al lado de Anna.

-Mami….- Dijo en tono de súplica viendo como su madre asentía.

Sophia abrió también el regalo de su madre y se lo dio para que ella lo viese. Anna desorbitó los ojos al ver el precioso vestido corto de color azul eléctrico que le había regalado su amiga.

-Es precioso.- Aseguró ella poniéndoselo delante para vérselo.

-Espero que te quede bien, normalmente tengo buen ojo con las tallas.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-No te tenías que haber molestado.- Comentó Anna aunque estaba feliz.

-No es molestia, me alegra que te haya gustado.- Contestó Regina sonriendo.

-¡Qué bonito!- Grita Sophia mirando a su madre.

-El tuyo también es bonito.- Asegura Anna mirando a su hija que asiente.- La madrina es la mejor.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo Regina abriendo los brazos para abrazarla con cariño. Esa niña había sido como su hija desde que había nacido.

Las tres pasaron un rato charlando hasta que Sophia se empeñó en jugar un rato a un juego de mesa que Anna le había comprado hacía poco. Regina que no podía negarle nada a la niña aceptó y así pasaron un tiempo.

Regina se despidió y se marchó para dirigirse a su hotel, necesitaba quitarse ese vestido y relajarse un poco. Aunque estar con Sophia y Anna le sentaba de maravilla necesitaba un poco de soledad para poner en claro sus ideas.

Una vez cómodamente sentada en el sofá que había en la habitación encendió su portátil y se dio cuenta de que aún no había revisado el correo que le había mandado el hombre que la había llamado para invitarla a esa gala.

Tras leer todo lo que se planteaba hacer sabía que no podía negarse aunque no le apetecía demasiado. Aun así contestó afirmativamente al correo para después suspirar y quedarse revisando algunos pendientes que tenía, ni siquiera estando de vacaciones podía dejar de trabajar así que se concienció y se puso a ello.

Antes de conseguir terminar de revisar todo su móvil sonó y al mirar el identificador de llamadas se dio cuenta de que era Graham lo que la sorprendió enormemente.

-Dime, Graham.- Dijo Regina nada más contestar.

-Hola, he intentado localizar a Emma Swan para volver a contratarla.- Soltó él sin darle demasiadas vueltas.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó entonces Regina más interesada.

-Me ha dicho que la semana que viene vendrá a hablar con nosotros.- Contestó él directamente.

-¿Por qué antes no?- Preguntó sin entender nada.

-No lo sé, me ha dicho que antes imposible.- Explicó entonces Graham.- Creó que dadas las circunstancias podíamos esperar para hablar con ella.

-Está bien. Gracias por avisarme, Graham.- Murmuró entonces Regina que no entendía la actitud de la rubia.

 **A partir de ahora voy a intentar actualizar todos los días, alternando entre las dos historias que tengo, desde los lunes a los viernes y si me da tiempo publicaré algo los fines de semana. No sé cuánto tiempo podré mantener el ritmo pero intentaré que sea lo máximo posible.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	16. Chapter 16

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo que Emma imaginaba. Después de la llamada de Graham se había quedado pensando en si volver o no al trabajo, una parte de ella le gritaba que volviese pues sabía que sería la única forma de seguir viendo a Regina casi a diario mientras que por otra parte no quería volver a pisar esa construcción, no después de todas las humillaciones y desprecios que había vivido en ese trabajo.

Tuvo que dejar de pensar en ello para comenzar a vestirse y poder estar lista para llegar a la gala que tanta ilusión le hacía realizar. Una vez que se había colocado su traje de chaqueta negra con su blusa blanca se echó una ligera capa de maquillaje y se peinó en un cuidado moño sus rubios cabellos.

-Vamos, llegaremos tarde.- Gritaba Mary Margaret desde la puerta.

-Vamos cuatro horas antes.- Sentenció Emma mirando su reloj con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

-Pero soy la organizadora debería estar ya allí.- Dijo ella desesperada.

-Está bien, vámonos.- Contestó Emma cogiendo las llaves de su coche para marcharse.

Las dos llegaron media hora más tarde al local donde tendría lugar la celebración. Todo estaba ya casi listo, pues aunque Mary Margaret era una de las organizadoras no era la única. Las mesas estaban colocadas perfectamente, con sus cubiertos y sus centros de mesa elegidos por la propia Mary mientras que el bufete estaba siendo servido por todos los encargados. Emma se despidió de su amiga y se marchó a la zona donde se encontraba el gran piano de cola negro, por suerte no estaba en un lugar demasiado céntrico dándole así a Emma el espacio para poder tocar sin escuchar las conversaciones de los invitados.

Emma comenzó a tocar algunas de sus partituras, pues aunque durante la semana solía escaparse una hora para ir al conservatorio de un amigo no tenía el tiempo necesario para poder practicar todo lo que le gustaría.

-¿Estas lista?- Preguntó Mary que llego a su altura.

-Claro.- Contestó Emma dando las últimas notas.

-Eres una gran artista, esas manos tuyas se crearon para hacer magia sobre el piano.- Aseguró sonriéndole.

-Gracias, amiga.- Dijo Emma sonriendo también.- Ahora te toca a ti hacer lo que mejor sabes.- Le guiñó un ojo a la morena y esta se marchó para empezar a recibir a la gente junto con los profesores de la facultad que era los organizadores principales.

Emma llegaba más de una hora encadenando canción tras canción. Después de discurso de inauguración se dio paso a la cena para después dar paso a la recitación de los poemas así como para varias actuaciones más.

Mary Margaret se acercó a la rubia para indicarle que en unos minutos podía descansar e irse a cenar para dar paso a las demás intervenciones. Emma solo sonrió y terminó la canción.

-¿Qué desea, señorita?- Preguntó entonces el camarero al ver a Emma sentarse en la barra.

-Ponme algo de comer y un refresco.- Pidió Emma con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-En seguida.- Contestó él que sonrió a Emma para después dejarle un plato de merluza en la barra.- ¿Quieres algo más? ¿Una copa?- Preguntó coqueteando descaradamente con la pianista.

-Estoy trabajando.- Dijo entonces ella señalando el piano.

-Nadie se va a enterar.- Aseguró acercándose un poco para que la rubia lo escuchase.

-Yo me enteraré.- contestó Emma que no quería seguir con el tema.

-No creo que una copa haga que esas maravillosas manos dejen de hacer tan bien su trabajo.- Aseguró él que no quería darse por vencido.

-Deje de presionar a la señorita para emborracharla, creó que no es su estilo.- Dijo una voz a la espalda de la rubia que la dejó estática sobre el taburete.

-¿Cómo puede estar segura?- Preguntó el camarero que no se dejó amedrentar.

-Porque creo que eso que tiene ahí….- Dijo señalándole el pantalón.- Creó que no es del gusto de la señorita.

Emma entonces se giró y pudo ver a Regina señalando al hombre con mala cara. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente mientras que la morena sólo negaba con la cabeza.

El camarero se marchó después de las palabras de la morena y dejó a las dos mujeres solas, mirándose fijamente, como si a su alrededor no hubiese absolutamente nada.

-Embajadora…- La saludó Emma que se giró en el taburete para seguir comiendo mientras que la morena se sentaba al lado.

-Señorita Swan.- Contestó ella.

-Creó que hace unos segundos estaba suponiendo de más.- Dijo Emma sabiendo perfectamente que eso provocaría la furia de la morena.

-No la veía demasiado contenta con el flirteo del caballero.- Comentó Regina dejando su copa sobre la barra.

-Eso no quiere decir que con todos los hombre sea igual.- Soltó provocándola aún más.

-Interesante…- Soltó sin más Regina.- Entonces mejor la dejo para que siga por donde lo ha dejado.- Regina iba a levantarse cuando notó la mano de Emma sobre su brazo.

-No crea, su compañía es bastante más interesante. Además no me gusta perder.- Aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

-En cambio no ha aceptado volver a trabajar en la mansión.- Comentó la morena volviendo a acomodarse.

-Eso es por otros motivos.- Dijo entonces Emma.

-Explíquese.- Soltó Regina sin ningún tipo de tacto.

-Digamos que me he cansado de las injurias, además le dije al arquitecto que el lunes iría a hablar con él.- Comentó Emma mientras daba una pinchada a su cena.

-Leroy ha sido despedido.- Aseguró entonces Regina pensando que eso haría cambiar de opinión a la rubia.

-No es solo por él, además me gustaría poder dedicarme a esto.- Soltó entonces la rubia.

-Entiendo.- Contestó Regina levantándose para marcharse.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos cuando termine?- Preguntó en un momento de valentía de la rubia.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina incrédula.

-Venga… es en serio. Tú y yo sabemos que la tensión sexual entre nosotras es inevitable… ¿Por qué no desahogarse?- Preguntó entonces la rubia.

-Yo no tengo nada que desahogar, señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina enfadada por la forma de lanzarse que tenía la rubia.

-Me va a decir que si me acercó a ti, que si te beso, o si te toco no me vas a corresponder.- Emma se había acercado un poco para murmurarle esas palabras a la morena.

-Adiós, señorita Swan.

Regina se levantó y se marchó dejando a Emma con una gran sonrisa en la cara. No podía permitir que la rubia tuviese ese efecto en ella. Emma por su parte terminó de cenar y volvió al piano donde estuvo hasta que volvieron los recitales. La morena por su parte no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima a la rubia y la manera que tenía de coquetear con una de las poetas que actuaba esa noche.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	17. Chapter 17

Regina estaba sentada al lado de decano de la facultad, quién era un buen amigo suyo desde hacía bastante años. Su madre y él tuvieron una relación antes de que esta se casase con Henry, su padre.

La morena estaba enfrascada en una conversación sobre la economía del país cuando escuchó a la poeta que coqueteaba con Emma llamarla al escenario. Entonces Regina dejó de prestar atención a la conversación para mirar lo que sucedía delante de ella.

-Me gustaría proponerte algo.- Decía la mujer. Regina no identificaba quién era.

-¿Qué piensas?- Comentó Emma que no se dejaba amedrentar.

-¿Qué te parece tocar mientras yo recito?- Preguntó ganándose el aplauso encantado del público que estaba más que emocionado con la idea.

-Sin ensayar no sé cómo saldrá pero podríamos intentarlo.- Aseguró Emma que se bajó del escenario principal para dirigirse donde estaba su piano.

-Esto es totalmente improvisado así que tenedlo en cuenta- Decía la joven que se había llevado el micrófono donde se encontraba el piano de Emma para recitar desde allí.

La mujer pelirroja se sentó sobre el piano de cola donde la rubia estaba esperando a que le diese el poema para intentar tocar algo mientras que la otra recitaba. Regina no podía evitar sentirse molesta tanto por la desfachatez de la pelirroja como por la actitud de Emma que parecía encantada con el coqueteo.

-¿empezamos?- Preguntó y Emma simplemente asintió.

Las dos pasaron más de quince minutos con la actuación. Emma tocando mientras que la pelirroja recitaba cada uno de sus poemas prácticamente de memoria, el público estaba totalmente hipnotizado por lo que estaban presenciando, todo el público menos Regina que después de unos minutos se había marchado para dirigirse al baño. No podía entender que sentimientos era los que tenía en esos momentos.

Al volver a la mesa se dio cuenta de que ya habían terminado y ahora había otros poetas recitando. Al mirar al piano vio que Emma no se encontraba sentada allí, tras una ojeada rápida se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en la barra charlando con la pelirroja que le acariciaba cariñosamente el brazo.

Regina se dirigió a su mesa y tras despedirse de todos los allí presentes, poniéndoles la excusa de que no se sentía muy bien, se dirigió a la salida donde le dio el ticket al aparcacoches para que le trajese su mercedes. Mientras esperaba notó una mano agarrar su brazo.

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó la voz de la rubia haciendo que Regina se girase.

-Sí, estoy algo indispuesta.- Comentó Regina intentado no mostrarse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Vaya, pensaba invitarla a una copa cuando terminase de trabajar.- Comentó Emma en voz alta.

-Seguro que encuentra una mejor compañía para esta noche.- Aseguró entonces Regina mordiéndose la lengua al darse cuenta de que había mostrado sus celos.

-¿Hablas de Mérida?- Preguntó entonces Emma que no entendía nada.- Me estaba proponiendo que trabajase para ella.- Comentó sin saber porque tenía la necesidad de explicarse con la morena.

-No tiene que darme explicaciones.- Aseguró Regina que no quería seguir hablando con la rubia para no liarla más.

-Sabe… no sé porque pero sí creo que deba dárselas.- Comentó Emma.- Tal vez le parezca una locura pero desde que la conozco no puedo dejar de sacarla de mi cabeza.- Soltó la rubia para después girarse y dirigirse hacia el salón.

-Espere…- Gritó Regina sacando una tarjeta de su bolso.- Este es mi hotel, cuando termine podemos tomarnos algo.

La morena no dijo nada más, simplemente se subió en su coche y se marchó dejando a la rubia petrificada con la tarjeta en la mano.

Regina no entendía el porqué de su atrevimiento pero estaba muy perturbada por las palabras que le había dirigido la rubia antes de que se marchase. Por lo que parecía ambas sentían lo mismo, ninguna de las dos podía sacarse de la cabeza a la otra lo que era cuanto menos perturbador.

Una vez que había llegado al hotel decidió quitarse el elegante vestido para ponerse uno de sus trajes de chaqueta, sabía que la rubia acudiría a la cita lo que no sabía era cuando lo haría por lo que simplemente cogió un libro y comenzó a leer o más bien a intentarlo pues no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo sucedido hasta el momento con Emma Swan.

Una hora después el teléfono de su habitación sonó avisándola de que había una persona esperándola en la recepción. Regina le pidió que la llevase al bar que la vería allí. Tras mirarse un par de veces en el espejo y retocarse su peinado y alisar su vestido.

-Hola.- Dijo Emma recibiéndola en la puerta del bar del hotel.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina que estaba nerviosa aunque intentaba no demostrarlo.- ¿Pasamos?- Preguntó señalando la barra.

-Claro.- Dijo entonces la rubia siguiendo a Regina hacía la barra donde cada una se sentó.

-¿Qué desean, señoritas?- Preguntó el amable camarero.

-Una copa de sidra.- Pidió la morena.

-Otra.- Dijo Emma mirando a la morena.

-Apuntaló a la habitación 308.- Pidió entonces Regina.

-De eso nada, la que iba a invitar a la copa era yo.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

-¿Por qué discute tanto?- Preguntó Regina sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué se empeña en llevarme la contraria?- Pregunto Emma que no se dejaba amedrentar.

-Touché-Dijo Regina cogiendo su copa recién servida y dándole un sorbo.

-Sabe… he tenido mis dudas de asistir hoy aquí.- Aseguró entonces Emma bebiendo también.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

-¿Quiere la verdad o una medio mentira?- Preguntó Emma que no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

-La verdad.- Contestó entonces Regina sin dudarlo un segundo.

-No sé qué me pasa contigo, con usted si quiere, pero solo verla lo único que me apetece es desnudarla, besarla, acariciarla…- Antes de poder seguir hablando Regina la interrumpió.

-Capto la idea.- Aseguró Regina.- Podría decir que me sucede lo mismo.- Comentó al ver lo avergonzada que estaba Emma.

-Ahora no sé qué decir.- Aseguró entonces Emma terminando la copa de un sorbo.

-Habitación 308, señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina levantándose del taburete dejando a Emma estupefacta allí sentada.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	18. Chapter 18

La rubia sonrió y tras terminar de tomarse su copa se levantó para dirigirse hacia la habitación que le había indicado la morena. Al llegar a la habitación se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Emma entró con una sonrisa en la cara mirando a su alrededor para encontrarse con la habitación completamente vacía. La rubia iba a salir a asegurarse cuál era el número de la puerta a la que había entrado pero antes de hacerlo se escuchó unos tacones a su espalda.

-¿Dónde va, Swan?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-Pensé que me había equivocado de habitación.- Contestó Emma girándose para quedarse con la boca abierta.

-¿Sigue pensando que se ha equivocado?- Preguntó la morena apoyándose en la pared del fondo.

Regina llevaba un corto y ceñido camisón negro acompañado de sus altos tacones negros. Había querido sorprender a la rubia y se sentía orgullosa de la reacción que había tenido esta al verla.

-No.- Aseguró entonces Emma devorado con la mirada a la morena.- Ahora estoy segura de que estoy donde debo estar.- Espetó girándose para cerrar la puerta.

Emma se giró y comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa blanca sin dejar de mirar a la morena que se había sentado en el borde de la cama esperando a que la rubia llegase a su altura. Antes de darse cuenta Emma estaba en ropa interior, su traje estaba tirado por toda la habitación y Regina la miraba con los ojos oscurecidos por la excitación.

-Llevas demasiada ropa, embajadora.- Soltó entonces Emma llegando a su altura.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó coquetamente levantándose.

-Claro que sí…- Espetó Emma colando sus manos por debajo del camisón para acariciar sus musculosos muslos.

Regina alzó los brazos y Emma tiró del camisón hacía arriba dejando a la morena tan sólo con su tanga. La rubia sonrió y agarro aún más fuerte las piernas de la morena haciendo que esta acabase enganchada a su cuerpo. Emma comenzó a besar los labios de Regina posesivamente mientras que esta se aferraba aún más al cuerpo de la rubia para no caerse.

Emma se dejó caer lentamente sobre la cama dejando a la morena debajo de ella, sus manos se había deleitado con las curvas que la embajadora sabía lucir a la perfección.

-Esta noche voy a disfrutarte, y lo voy a hacer de verdad.- Comentó Emma besando calmadamente el cuello de la morena.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo me iba a dejar tan fácilmente?- Preguntó la morena girando rápidamente para dejar a Emma debajo de ella.

Emma soltó una carcajada y coloco sus manos en el culo de Regina que sonrió besando lentamente los labios de la rubia que respondió encantada. La morena se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Emma.

-Siempre tan controladora.- Espetó Emma con un suspiro al recibir un bocado en su cuello.

-Siempre.- Aseguró entonces Regina soltando el sujetador de la rubia para quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

Regina comenzó a descender con sus besos por el pecho y el estómago de Emma que se arqueaba y gemía ante ese contacto. La morena dejó lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y se levantó de la cama. Emma la miró mostrando su desconcierto con una sola mirada.

-No digas que ya has terminado.- Soltó la rubia en tono muy coqueto.

-No te preocupes, tengo energía para toda la noche.- Aseguró entonces la morena con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso espero porque no pienso dejarte libre.- Soltó entonces la rubia.- ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?- Preguntó al ver que Regina se dirigía a la puerta.

-Voy.- Dijo Regina.

La morena apagó todas las luces dejando tan solo encendidas las dos lámparas de las mesitas de noche. Una vez que la habitación estaba casi a oscuras se deshizo de su tanga y se arrodillo en la cama para quitarle sus bragas a la rubia.

-Creo que ahora mucho mejor.- Dijo entonces la morena.

-Estoy muy de acuerdo.- Contestó Emma llamando a la embajadora.

-Espero que no tengas nada que hacer mañana.- Soltó dejándose caer sobre la rubia.

-Por suerte he renunciado a mi trabajo.- Sentenció Emma sonriendo besando los labios de la morena con posesión.

Regina comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia para después llegar a sus firmes pechos. Emma gemía sonoramente bajo las caricias de la morena que sabía perfectamente donde debía tocarla para llevarla al límite del placer.

Emma intentó tomar el control un par de veces pero la morena no se lo permitió haciendo que la rubia dejase de intentarlo. Regina disfrutaba dominando a Emma que a pesar de no ser lo habitual tenía que reconocer que lo disfrutaba.

-Regina…- Espetó entonces la rubia debido a la tortura que la morena le estaba dedicando.

-Calma, Swan. Ahora me toca a mí mandar.- Espetó muy segura la morena.

Regina bajó sus besos hacía sus muslos haciendo que la piel de la rubia se erizase bajo ese contacto. Emma entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de la morena y la invitó a seguir con sus caricias y esta accedió después de unos minutos más de tortura.

Emma se recuperaba del intenso orgasmo cuando notó que Regina se tumbaba a su lado boca arriba. Después de tomar dos largas bocanadas de aire, Emma se giró sobre sí misma para quedar sobre el cuerpo de la morena que solo pudo gemir al sentir la cálida piel de Emma sobre la suya.

-Imagino que esta exclusiva habitación…- Decía Emma besando y mordiendo el cuello de la morena.

-Si…- Murmuró entonces la morena que se excitaba con los movimientos de Emma.

-Tendrá una increíble bañera.- Soltó para después escuchar una gran carcajada de los labios de Regina.

-Así es.- Confirmó una vez que se había recuperado.

Emma sonrió y se levantó precipitadamente. Tras haber abierto los grifos de la bañera y haber gastado una cantidad indecente de gel de baño volvió al dormitorio donde se encontró a Regina acostada sobre la cama, completamente desnuda. Esa imagen la excito hasta más no poder.

-Nunca lo he preguntado…- Murmuró Emma tirándose sobre el cuerpo de la morena.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Regina apoderándose de los labios de la rubia.

-¿Tienes pareja? Es decir… Tú y yo…- Emma no sabía cómo continuar esa frase.

-No tengo pareja, ¿Usted?- Preguntó Regina acariciando la espalda de Emma.

-Tampoco.- Sentenció contenta.- Supongo que mejor así.- Bromeó la rubia abrazando fuerte a la morena para cogerla en sus brazos.

Regina se sorprendió con el movimiento y se agarró fuertemente al cuello de la rubia para evitar caerse. Emma paso sus manos por el culo de la embajadora y la llevó hasta el baño, entre besos y caricias. Los dos cuerpos estaban completamente calientes.

Emma puso a Regina de pie al lado de la bañera para después tocar el agua y darse cuenta de que estaba perfecta. La rubia invitó a la morena a entrar y esta lo hizo con gusto. Las dos tenían una comodidad y una conexión que no les parecía normal pero que disfrutaban enormemente. Emma se colocó a la espalda de Regina, quedando está apoyada sobre el pecho de la rubia que aprovechó toda la espuma que se había formado para jugar con ella antes de comenzar un suave masaje sobre todo el cuerpo de la morena que había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias.

Regina intentaba contener sus gemidos aunque sin demasiado éxito, mucho menos cuando Emma volvió sus caricias mucho más atrevidas. Sus manos llegaron a los muslos de la morena y tras torturarla durante unos minutos comenzó a acariciar sus pliegues para después penetrarla con dos dedos. Los movimientos eran lentos, Emma intentaba disfrutar lo máximo posible de la morena. Regina estaba al borde del abismo pero la rubia no le permitía acabar como ella deseaba. La morena cogió la mano de la rubia y la obligó a aumentar el ritmo para después gemir sonoramente.

Mientras el cuerpo de la morena se convulsionaba la rubia la acariciaba y disfrutaba de la calidez del agua y de la presencia de la embajadora.

Pasaron más de media hora metidas en el agua, con un cómodo silencio instaurado entre las dos. Cuando el agua se enfrío salieron del baño y siguieron con la maratón de sexo sobre la cama de la morena. Ambas acabaron exhausta.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	19. Chapter 19

El sonido del móvil de Emma retumbaba por toda la habitación mientras que las dos mujeres dormían profundamente sobre la cama de la morena. Regina fue la primera en abrir los ojos mientras que la rubia no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-Swan, su móvil.- Espetó Regina dándole un empujón muy poco cariñoso a la rubia que abrió los ojos asustada.

-Déjalo sonar.- Soltó Emma dándose la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

-Cógelo.- Casi gritó la morena molesta por el ruido.

Emma se levantó perezosamente y buscó entre toda su ropa hasta encontrar el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al cogerlo se dio cuenta de que tenía una cantidad indecente de mensajes de su amiga además de varias llamadas perdidas.

-Dime, Mary.-Dijo Emma y Regina se tensó al pensar que esa mujer podía ser algo de Emma.

-¿Dónde demonios estas, Emma Swan?- Preguntó Mary Margaret enfadada.

-Estoy bien, luego te explicó.- Dijo bajando la voz para que la morena no la escuchase.

-¡te odio!- Espetó al saber que Emma estaría con alguna amante.- Yo buscándote por todos lados y tu tirándote a cualquiera.- Soltó aún más molesta.

-Venga, Mary. No te enfades, te haré el desayuno durante todo un mes.- Aseguró con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Eso ya lo haces…- Espetó Mary antes de colgar y dejar a Emma con la palabra en la boca.

Emma sonrió y dejó su móvil para volver a la cama, no sabía si Regina la invitaría a irse o a quedarse pero quería jugar su última baza con esa mujer que la volvía loca.

-¿Te has metido en problemas?- Preguntó Regina mirando a la rubia volver a la cama.

-Mi amiga estaba preocupada.- Contestó Emma.n

-¿Quién la ha invitado a volver?- Preguntó mirando a la rubia subirse a la cama.

-¿No tengo derecho a un desayuno?- Preguntó alzando una ceja pícaramente.- Creo que me lo he ganado.- Aseguró besando uno de los pechos de la morena que gimió por el movimiento.

-Puedes quedarte a desayunar pero yo debo de marcharme.- Soltó Regina levantándose, no le gustaba los sentimientos que estaba empezando a desarrollar con la rubia.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma.- Ahora mismo me siento como una prostituta.- Soltó algo molesta por la actitud de la morena.

Regina no dijo nada simplemente se giró y se quedó mirando a la rubia que seguía en la cama ahora con el cuerpo tapado por una sábana.

-No deberías, simplemente tengo trabajo.- Aseguró la morena que no quería hacer sentir mal a Emma.

-¿Un domingo?-Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Sí.- Contestó ella poniéndose de nuevo el camisón.

-Está bien, ya me marcho.- Soltó Emma levantándose buscando su ropa para vestirse y marcharse cuanto antes.

Regina se quedó mirando pero no dijo nada más, realmente le apetecía poder desayunar con la rubia pero esos sentimientos que empezaba a sentir la asustaban demasiado como para enfrentarse a ellos.

-No voy a volver al trabajo.- Dijo Emma antes de salir de la habitación.

Regina iba a preguntar la razón pero Emma ya había abandonado la habitación sin tan siquiera despedirse. La morena se quedó completamente estática.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien?- Preguntó Mary Margaret al ver a Emma entrar en la casa aunque traía mala cara.

-Aunque no te lo creas, no.- Contestó Emma que estaba enfadada por la actitud de la morena.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó entonces su amiga preocupada.

-Me fui con Regina a su hotel, pasamos una noche magnifica y esta mañana cuando le dije de desayunar me trato como si fuese una prostituta.- Soltó cabreada dejándose caer sobre el sillón seguida de su amiga.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Mary.

-Porque me pagaba el desayuno pero ella se iba… Sabes… realmente me gusta…no sé cómo explicarlo…- Decía sin poder explicarse cómo le gustaría.

-Entiendo, desde Lily no te has sentido atraída verdaderamente por nadie.- Aseguró Mary Margaret.

-Así es, pero ella no está receptiva así que no voy a insistir.- Soltó Emma.- Mérida me ha propuesto unirme a ella en su gira y creó que lo voy a aceptar.- Espetó la rubia que había estado pensando en ello durante todo el viaje de vuelta.

-¡Qué!- Espetó Mary nerviosa.- No te puedes ir, Emma. No me puedes dejarme sola.- Soltó sin pensarlo.

-Lo siento, Mary pero…- Antes de poder seguir esta habló.

-Lo siento, no puedo ser egoísta. Sé que esto puede ser bueno para tu carrera.- Dijo muy segura.- Simplemente te pido que lo pienses durante unos días y que no tomes la decisión en caliente.

-Te lo prometo.- Aseguró Emma.- Ahora necesito dormir un poco. Hablamos más tarde.

Emma se metió en la cama y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Ya se había planteado la propuesta que le había hecho Mérida pero que la morena la tratase así había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso aunque ella quisiese pensar que eso no había influido en su decisión.

No tenían nada, simplemente esa tensión sexual completamente irresistible pero por eso estaba dispuesta a volver a trabajar en la mansión pero esa noche junto a la morena había sido increíble y que la tratase así por la mañana le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba preparada para volver a sufrir como ya le había pasado con su exnovia.

Aunque le decisión de irse fuese una completa locura, además de una decisión tomada en un momento de cabreo tenía que reconocer que ese viaje podría darle todo lo que había soñado en su vida.

-Emma.- La llamó bajito Mary Margaret para que se despertarse.

-Si…- Contestó con la voz ronca.

-He preparado el almuerzo.- Contestó entonces la morena.

-Gracias, voy a darme una ducha y voy.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

Emma se levantó y se dio una rápida ducha con el agua casi fría y después de ponerse cómoda salió para ser recibida con un magnifico olor. La rubia ayudó a Mary a poner la mesa y ambas comenzaron a comer.

-¿Cómo te fue la noche?- Preguntó encantes Emma a Mary.

-Muy bien, la gala fue un éxito.- Contestó contenta.- La gente estuvo muy contenta y mucha gente me felicitó por la música.- Aseguró la mujer.

-Me alegro de que saliese bien.- Dijo Emma feliz.

-¿Te interesa esa tal Mérida?- Preguntó Mary mirando fijamente a los ojos de la rubia para evitar que le mintiese.

-No.- Contestó simplemente.- La verdad es que la oferta es tentadora.- Aseguró Emma.- Quizás me ayude a conseguir todo lo que deseo.- Dijo muy segura.

-No quiero que te vayas pero sería egoísta por mi parte decirte eso.- Contestó Mary Margaret.

-Aún tengo que hablar con ella pero estoy casi segura de que acabaré aceptado.- Dijo Emma.

Mary Margaret simplemente asintió intentando mostrarse feliz por su amiga aunque realmente le dolía tener que separarse de ella. Desde hacía tiempo eran más como hermanas que amigas. Se apoyaban y se cuidaban como autentica familia. Por eso no podía negarle la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño y debía de apoyarla.

La cabeza de Emma iba mucho más rápido de lo que ella pensaba. Su mente le decía que debía irse y aprovechar la oportunidad que Mérida le estaba ofreciendo pero su corazón se encogía al pensar que para ello debía separarse de Mary Margaret, de Gus y de sus amigos, además de Regina aunque no quisiese aceptarlo disfrutaba de los encuentros con la embajadora y de alguna manera que aún no conseguía comprender esa morena se había metido en su cabeza.

 **De momento no tengo pensado comenzar ninguna otra historia, como ya dije en cuanto terminé esta me tomaré un tiempo para descansar.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	20. Chapter 20

-Buenos días, Graham.- Dijo Regina entrando en la caravana.

-Hola.- Contestó él que estaba apurado con los papeles.

-¿Cómo va todo?-Preguntó la morena.

-Un poco lento, habernos quedado sin una empleada y sin el jefe de obras hace que tenga que buscar sustitutos.- Soltó Graham que seguía mirando los documentos.

-¿La señorita Swan no ha venido?- Preguntó Regina.

-Ha llamado hace un rato diciendo que había encontrado otro trabajo.- Soltó él molesto por la situación.

-Vale.- Contestó Regina que intentaba no mostrar su enfado por la situación.

Regina salió y dio un pase por su gran propiedad antes de volver para hablar con Graham y poder poner en común algunas ideas y planteamientos que tenía para la construcción. Antes de lo pensado la morena había terminado y se había marchado hacia la casa de su amiga. Anna y ella se habían convertido en mucho más que amigas con el tiempo y aunque en el pasado tuvieron una relación ahora habían conseguido superar todo eso.

-Regina…- Dijo Anna con una sonrisa invitándola a entrar.

-Anna…- Contestó ella en el mismo tono.

Anna había intentado hablar con Regina durante todo el día anterior pero la morena no se había dignado ni siquiera a contestarle un mensaje lo que hizo que no solo se molestase sino que se preocupase por ella.

-¿Qué deseas?- Preguntó en tono de reproche.

-No te enfades, ayer tenía un mal día.- Dijo sabiendo lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

-Me da igual si tienes un mal día, cuanto te llamo es para que me contestes.- Espetó la mujer bastante molesta.

-Lo sé, lo siento.- Dijo Regina sentándose en el sillón.

-Sabes que no soporto que me das la razón como a los tontos.- Soltó Anna sentándose en el sillón que quedaba en frente.- ¿Qué te pasaba ayer?- Preguntó con el mismo tono enfadado.

-El sábado, en la gala, estaba Swan.- Comenzó a contarle, al fin y al cabo era ese el motivo principal de su visita.- Pasamos toda la noche en mi habitación del hotel y por la mañana, bueno… ella quería que desayunásemos y yo le he puesto una excusa. Así que se enfadó.- Contó a grandes rasgos la morena.

-¡Normal!- Gritó su amiga.- La trataste como una pros…- Antes de terminar Regina la corto.

-Ahora resulta que piensas como ella.- Espetó Regina bastante molesta.

-Pienso como es lógico y normal. Pasáis toda la noche juntas, en tu cama, cosa que no es normal ya que no sueles darle tu ubicación a nadie y mucho menos las dejas dormir a tu lado. Y cuando se levanta la echas como si no hubiese pasado nada. Regina es normal que esa mujer se sintiese ofendida.- Aseguró Anna sentándose al lado de la morena.

-¡Joder!- Espetó Regina.

-¿Qué pasa? Sabes que a mí me puedes contar cualquier cosa.- Dijo Anna que sabía que había mucho más de lo que le contaba.

-Me gusto, ¿Vale?- Soltó la morena levantándose para poder caminar nerviosa por todo el salón.

-¿Qué fue lo que te gustó exactamente?- Preguntó entonces Anna.

-Es obvio que acostarme con ella, pero además me gustó la compañía, tenerla al lado.- Dijo la morena que no sabía cómo explicarse.-¡No nos conocemos!- Espetó molesta.

-Regina, siéntate.- Pidió Anna.

Regina la miró y tras unos segundos se pasó su mano por el pelo nerviosa para después ir a sentarse al lado de su amiga que la miraba con ternura. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a la esa Regina.

-Mira, cariño, tú problema es que te da miedo lo que estas sintiendo por ella pero creo que si no descubres a donde puede llegar la relación te vas a arrepentir durante mucho tiempo.- Aseguró Anna cogiendo las manos de su amiga.

-Me dijo que no volvería al trabajo.- Soltó Regina.

-Bueno… Regina Mills nunca ha tenido problema para conseguir lo que quiere.- Le dijo en tono más bajo.

Regina se quedó en silencio para después sacar su móvil y llamar a Graham. Sabía que en su expediente debería de constar la dirección de su casa aunque no sabía que iba a decirle cuando la encontrase.

Graham no quiso preguntar porque la morena quería esa información pero le resulto de lo más extraño, pues no sólo le extraño que se lo pidiese sino el tono y la impaciencia que demostraba en su voz.

-Regina, ten paciencia.- Le dijo Anna antes de verla salir.

La morena se dirigía a la dirección que Graham le había dado unos minutos antes. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir o a hacer pero necesitaba solucionar la situación. Arreglar todos los malentendidos, su amiga tenía razón, no podía seguir con ese miedo a sentir.

No conocía a Emma, no sabía nada de su pasado, de su presente ni de sus previsiones de futuro pero quería hacerlo, quería conocerla más, ver a donde podía llegar con esa relación y esos sentimientos.

Al llegar a los apartamentos subió hacía la planta indicada y tras varios minutos se animó a tocar pero una mujer de cabello corto y morena salió del apartamento precipitadamente chocando con Regina.

-Lo siento mucho.- Espetó Mary Margaret cogiendo su bolso que se había caído.

-La culpa es mía.- Dijo Regina.

-¿Busca a alguien?- Preguntó tomando una bocanada de aire.

-Sí, buscaba a la Señorita Swan.- Dijo ella mirando el papel y el número de la puerta por si se había equivocado.

Al decir esas palabras la mujer que había delante comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente haciendo que Regina mirase hacía todos lados sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?- Preguntó ahora nerviosa.

-Es… era mi compañera de piso.- Soltó Mary que había llamado ya al ascensor.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- Preguntó al oírla hablar en pasado.

-Se ha ido de viaje.- Espetó y aunque el corazón de Regina se estrechó esas palabras eran mucho más tranquilizadoras de lo que ella había imaginado en su cabeza.

-¿Por mucho tiempo?- Preguntó la morena.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó Mary Margaret dándose cuenta de que le estaba dando demasiada información.

-Regina Mills, era su jefa.- Soltó muy segura de sus palabras.

-¿Embajadora?- Preguntó la morena secándose las lagrimas

-Sí, venía para convencerla de volver a su trabajo.- Soltó para intentar justificarse.

Mary Margaret alzó una de sus cejas de manera suspicaz, tenía la sensación que había mucho más detrás de las palabras de la embajadora aunque no quiso entrar en eso pues no le correspondía hacerlo.

-Se ha ido de gira con Mérida, una de las poetas que había en la gala.- Dijo entonces la morena más pequeña.

-Vaya…- Contestó Regina que no pudo evitar sentirse molesta por esas palabras.

-Lo siento, si quiere le aviso que ha venido.- Dijo ella.

-No gracias, no importa.- Aseguró la morena marchándose precipitadamente de allí.

Regina vagó durante varias horas por toda la ciudad, parecía que todo se volvía en su contra. Justo cuando había decidido dar un paso hacia delante con esa mujer se encontraba con otro muro más.

Después de la muerte de su madre todo parecía ir cuesta abajo y ella no veía la manera de frenarlo.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. He decidido darle un giro a la historia, espero que quede bien y que os guste el resultado.**


	21. Chapter 21

**5 años después.**

Volver a Estados Unidos era un soplo de vida para Emma. Después de casi 5 años fuera del país deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a su lugar de origen. Caminaba por el aeropuerto con su maleta en la mano cuando escuchó el gran grito de Mary Margaret a su espalda. Se giró completamente y vio como la mujer se lanzaba a sus brazos.

-¡Te he echado de menos!- Espetó Mary.

-Yo también.- Aseguró Emma correspondiendo al abrazo.

La rubia había venido ocasionalmente al país, tan solo algún que otro fin de semana con el fin de visitar a sus amigos o de dar algún concierto pero no era hasta ahora que había decidido volver definitivamente a vivir allí.

-Mary, me estas ahogando.- Tuvo que decir Emma para hacer que la morena se soltase de su cuello.

-Lo siento, estoy muy feliz de que hayas decidido mudarte.- Contestó Mary mirando a Emma que seguía igual.

-He echado de menos el aire…- Bromeó entonces Emma.

-Emma Swan.- Dijo entonces una voz masculina a su lado.

-David Nolan.- Soltó dándole un beso y chocando sus manos.- Espero que hayas cuidado muy bien a mi amiga durante todo este tiempo.

-Claro que sí.- Espetó él abrazando a Mary.

-¿Mary?- Preguntó sabiendo que la mujer le escondía algo.

Mary Margaret le extendió la mano y en ella se podía ver un precioso anillo de compromiso en el dedo. Emma miró a David y sonrió asintiendo. El hombre ya le había contado que quería proponerle matrimonio a su amiga. Ellos se conocieron en unos de los viajes que Emma hizo para ver a su amiga.

-¿Ya lo sabías?- Preguntó al ver que Emma no se sorprendía.

-Digamos que tu galán me pidió tu mano hace unas semanas.- Soltó Emma abrazando a su amiga con alegría.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó mirando a David que sonrió inocentemente.

-Muchas felicidades a los dos. A David ya le advertí que como no te cuidara tendría un problema con sus amiguitos.- Dijo señalando el pantalón del hombre.- En cuanto a ti quiero de verdad que seas feliz y sé que con él lo serás.- Aseguró.- Ahora… ¿Podemos salir del aeropuerto? Tengo hambre.- Soltó ella.

-Claro que sí, vamos a comer.- Dijo David.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte?- Preguntó Mary que casi no había podido hablar con Emma.

La decisión de volver al país había sido muy precipitada, la agenda de conciertos de Emma la obligaba a pasar casi todo el año el allí por lo que había decidido mudarse y establecerse allí definitivamente, aunque era consciente de que su trabajo la obligaría a viajar mucho.

-Aún no, tengo que firmar el contrato de compra de la casa.- Dijo entonces Emma.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo.- Aseguró David que sabía que su casa era más grande que la de su novia.

-No te preocupes, me pagan el hotel durante unas semanas por los conciertos que tengo.- Soltó Emma sonriendo.

-He captado la indirecta.- Dijo entonces David guiñándole un ojo a la rubia que sonrió.

-¿De qué habláis?- Preguntó Mary Margaret que no se enteraba de lo que decían.

-Nada, nada.- Contestó Emma sonriendo.

Los tres abandonaron el aeropuerto y se dirigieron a un restaurante para almorzar. Emma estaba radiante últimamente, disfrutaba enormemente del éxito que tenía como pianista además de encontrarse más motivada que nunca con su trabajo. Mary Margaret por su parte está feliz de volver a recuperar a su amiga a tiempo completo y más ahora que tenía que empezar a organizar la boda con David.

La comida pasó entre risas y anécdotas, Mary no paraba de interrogar a Emma para que le contase todo lo que había hecho desde la última vez que se habían visto, hacía casi seis meses, aun así Emma obviaba gran parte para evitar traumatizar a su amiga. Por su parte David disfrutaba de la felicidad de su prometida además de la buena conversación de Emma. Entre los dos se había instaurado fácilmente una gran amistad.

-Chicos, me encanta estar con vosotros pero estoy agotada y mañana tengo un concierto.- Dijo Emma una vez que habían salido del restaurante.

-Te dejamos en el hotel para que descanses.- Contestó David abriéndole el coche a su novia.

-Muchas gracias, sabéis que tenéis entradas en primera fila si queréis venir.- Dijo Emma acomodándose en el coche.

-Claro que iremos.- Soltó Mary Margaret rápidamente.

-Perfecto, dejare avisado que os den las entradas cuando lleguéis.- Aseguró la rubia que no pudo evitar bostezar.

El camino se hizo prácticamente en silencio y Emma dormitaba en la parte de atrás, la cantidad de horas que había pasado en el avión la habían dejado agotada. La rubia había estado viviendo en Francia durante varios meses, ya que su trabajo requería que así fuese.

-Muchas gracias, chicos. Mañana os invito a cenar.- Dijo una vez que se había bajado del coche y sacado la maleta.

-Descansa.- Contestaron los dos a la vez riendo por su sincronía.

Emma se acomodó en su cama y se quedó completamente dormida sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa. El viaje la había dejado agotada pero las emociones de volver también. Estar de nuevo en Boston hacía que una gran cantidad de recuerdos volviesen a su mente.

Emma daba vueltas por toda su habitación, había mandado uno de sus trajes a la tintorería del hotel y aún no había llegado. Después de llamar más de cuatro veces a recepción para meterles prisa se dejó caer en la cama. Dentro de sus rituales desde que había empezado a actuar profesionalmente estaba el de mandar a limpiar su traje antes de cada concierto y el de llegar una hora antes al teatro.

La puerta sonó y se levantó precipitadamente para ir a abrir. El empleado le tendió su traje perfectamente planchado. Emma sonrió y lo cogió para comenzar a vestirse rápidamente. El pelo, como siempre, lo dejaba suelto con sus largos rizos rubios cayendo por su espalda. Una vez que había terminado de vestirse cogió su móvil y bajo para subirse al coche que el teatro había mandado para recogerla.

Emma pasó todo el viaje chasqueando sus dedos además de mirando el móvil casi compulsivamente. Al llegar Gus le abrió la puerta para que bajase del coche.

-Hola.- Dijo el hombre.

-Buenas, ¿Cómo estoy?- Preguntó tan nerviosa como siempre.

-Magnifica. Este concierto te dejará en lo más alto, Emma.- Soltó él.

-Eso espero… por cierto, deja dos entradas en primera fila para Mary y su prometido.- Dijo antes de entrar en el camerino.

-A sus órdenes.- Bromeó él para aliviar la tensión.

Gus se había convertido en su agente y ayudante tan solo unos meses después de marcharse del país. El hombre cada vez estaba más descontento con su trabajo y tras hacer varios cursos para ello decidió unirse a la rubia en su viaje por Europa, al principio era algo provisional pero como las cosas les iban tan bien decidieron hacerlo definitivo.

-Es hora de salir, Emma.- Dijo Gus que se encontró a la rubia estirando sus dedos como siempre que iba a tocar.

-Gracias, Gus.- Contestó ella levantándose para dirigirse al escenario.

Emma había tocado en infinidad de lugares desde su marcha de Estados Unidos pero por alguna razón que desconocía ese día era especial. Sus manos temblaban más de lo normal, al menos lo hacían hasta que ponía sus dedos sobre el teclado, en ese momento todo el mundo dejaba de existir para ella.

 **Locura absoluta por mi parte. La verdad es que me vinieron varias ideas a la cabeza mientras escribía el capítulo anterior pero esta fue la que más me gusto. Espero que a vosotras también.**

 **Os adelanto que durante unos capítulos narraré la historia desde la perspectiva de Emma a diferencia de como venía haciendo con anterioridad.**

 **¿Os ha gustado el giro? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	22. Chapter 22

-Me ha encantado- Gritó Mary Margaret abrazando a Emma que acababa de entrar en su camerino.

-Siempre tan entusiasta.- Dijo David sonriendo.- Ha sido magnifico Emma, realmente increíble.- Aseguró él abrazando también a la rubia cariñosamente.

-Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que os haya gustado.- Aseguró ella contenta.

-¡Emma!- Espetó Gus entrando precipitadamente pero quedándose parado al ver que estaba acompañada.- Perdona Mary.- Dijo él dándole un cariñoso beso a la morena.- Siempre es un placer ver a tu guapísimo prometido.- Soltó con una pizca de maldad saludando a David que ya se había acostumbrado a los comentarios del hombre.

-¿Se lo has contado?- Preguntó Mary Margaret muy ofendida.

-Obviamente, además de que ese anillo en tu dedo demuestra mucho.- Soltó Gus que había olvidado completamente porque había ido a buscar a la rubia.

-¿Qué querías, Gus?- Preguntó Emma que se estaba quitando la ligera capa de maquillaje que le habían aplicado antes de salir al escenario.

-Lo había olvidado, varias personas desean conocerte y sabes cómo es esto…- Dijo él en tono cansado.

-sí que lo sé.- Soltó Emma que odiaba esa parte del trabajo.- Voy en seguida.- Contestó entonces ella.

-¿Cancelamos la cena?- Pregunto Mary Margaret.

-Claro que no, adelantaros al restaurante y mientras yo me deshago de todo esto.- Aseguró Emma que se ajustaba la chaqueta para volver a salir.

-Está bien, allí te esperamos.- Dijo Mary Margaret dándole otro abrazo a su amiga.

Emma se dirigió entonces a los palcos del teatro que era donde se encontraban todas esas personalidades que deseaban conocerla. La rubia fue saludando educadamente y cruzando algunas palabras con cada uno de los allí presentes para después disculparse y poder marcharse. Así quedaba bien con toda esa gente, que al fin y al cabo, eran los que mantenían su carrera en auge. Nada más salir del teatro se encontró con un taxi, llamado por Gus, para que la llevase al restaurante donde David y Mary Margaret la esperaban.

Emma bajó del taxi y tras pagarle entró en el distinguido restaurante, a Mary Margaret le iba genial. Al final había conseguido un puesto en la universidad como profesora además de tener un puesto importante dentro de la dirección de la misma, su ambición de ser maestra había quedado relegada, al menos por el momento. Por su parte, David era un importante abogado que había conseguido formarse a sí mismo, a pesar de venir de una familia bastante acomodada él siempre luchó por conseguir lo que deseaba. La rubia vio a sus amigos sentados tranquilamente en la mesa con un par de copas de vino.

-Ya estoy.- Dijo Emma dejándose caer sobre la silla al lado de Mary Margaret.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó David con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes… muchos apretones de mano, muchas felicitaciones… lo normal.- Espetó Emma que había llamado al camarero para que le sirviese otra copa de vino.

-No entiendo cómo has llegado hasta tan arriba si odias todo esa parafernalia.- Soltó Mary Margaret sinceramente.

-Por mi talento, amiga, sólo por mi talento.- Dijo con un tono de superioridad que ambos sabían que era broma.- Le debo mucho a Mérida y a Gus, sin ellos dos yo seguiría siendo un peón de obra, trabajo muy respetable pero que no era para mí.- Añadió ella.

-Creo que tenemos eso en común.- Reflexiono David ante la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres.- Los tres hemos luchado para ser quienes deseábamos ser y aunque muchos se quedan en el camino, nosotros lo hemos conseguido.- Dijo él alzando la copa para brindar.

-Estoy de acuerdo, mi amor.- Aseguró Mary Margaret acercándose para besar suavemente los labios de su prometido.

-¿Os dejo solos?- Bromeó Emma bebiendo de su copa.

Mary Margaret y David se echaron a reír y se separaron para mirar a Emma que negaba con la cabeza sonriendo también. Emma no pudo evitar que sus ojos se fuesen detrás del cuerpo de una de las preciosas camareras que había en la barra.

-¿Cuándo sentaras cabeza?- Preguntó Mary Margaret con resignación.

-Eso es imposibles, Mary.- Aseguró ella.

-Créeme, Swan, yo pensaba lo mismo y aquí tu amiga me tiene atado en corto.- Soltó él guiñándole un ojo a Mary.

-Vosotros sois un par de cursis empedernidos.- Aseguró ella sonriendo.

Antes de poder continuar con la conversación, la camarera, que se había dado cuenta de la mirada que le lanzaba la rubia, se acercó a la mesa para tomar nota de lo que los tres iban a pedir. Una vez que había traído los platos consiguió deslizar una nota que Emma recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Mary Margaret al ver el papel en las manos de la rubia.

-Esta noche no dormiré sola.- Aseguró Emma leyendo la hora a la que la camarera salía de trabajar además de su teléfono.

-Ahora entiendo porque no querías quedarte con ninguno de nosotros.- Soltó David que no podía negar que le encantaba la personalidad desenfadada de la rubia.

-Al menos no me ha tocado explicaros.- Dijo la rubia que comenzó a comer tranquilamente.- Bueno… contadme cosas.

-La verdad es que todo sigue como la última vez, Emma.- Aseguró Mary Margaret quién tenía un cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó ella que no entendida a lo que se refería la morena.

-Mis padres siguen sin aceptar mi relación con Mary Margaret.- Contestó David enfadado por la actitud de sus progenitores.

-Eso ya lo sabía pero pensé que con el compromiso estarían más contentos.- Aseguró Emma que cogió la mano de Mary con cariño.

-Pues no ha sido así.- Soltó Mary algo enfadada y dolida.- Parece que no soy los suficientemente buena para los Nolan.

-Cariño, sabes que sólo debes de ser buena para un Nolan.- Dijo Emma cogiendo la barbilla de la morena para que la mirase.- Y creó que ese Nolan está completamente loco por ti.- Añadió mirando a David que asentía agradecido por las palabras de Emma.- Sabes que nunca me he caracterizado por la sutileza o por decir lo que es políticamente correcto, sabes que todo lo que digo es de verdad y de corazón por lo que te puedo asegurar que tus suegros pueden decir o pensar lo que quieran, pero tú solo debes de preocuparte por lo que sienta y piense David.- Emma había abrazado a su amiga cariñosamente.

-Gracias por la confianza, Emma.- Dijo David mirando a la rubia con cariño.

-Como dije en el aeropuerto, tus amiguitos corren peligro si no te comportas.- Soltó en broma para liberar la tensión que había en la mesa.

-¿Me ayudaras con los preparativos de la boda?- Preguntó Mary mucho más repuesta.

-Creo que me arrepentiré de esto pero claro que te ayudaré.- Soltó entonces Emma sonriendo.

Los tres pasaron una gran velada poniéndose al día de sus vidas. Emma y Mary Margaret volvían a sentirse completas, tenerse la una a la otra las había salvado de la soledad en muchas ocasiones y esos cinco años habían sido complicados para ambas en ese aspecto. Emma estaba feliz de poder volver a compartir momentos con la que era su hermana además de con David, con quién tenía mucha afinidad. Los tres reían y disfrutaban de las anécdotas y de todos los momentos que por la distancia no habían podido vivir juntos.

Como Emma había predicho, esa noche no durmió sola. Consiguió alargar la velada con sus amigos los suficiente para que la muchacha terminase su turno y así poder llevársela a su hotel para pasar una fantástica noche, en la que dormir era la última cosa que habían hecho.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Con respecto al número de capítulos, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea... Como siempre os digo mientras que guste y me sienta inspirada seguiré publicando, una vez que vea que pierde interés o simplemente que yo no me vea capaz de continuar la terminaré.**


	23. Chapter 23

Emma se despertó a media mañana encontrándose sola en la cama. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa naciese en su cara al recordar la pasada noche en compañía de esa preciosa rubia. Al levantarse vio un trozo de papel caer al suelo, lo recogió perezosamente y se encontró una nota.

 _Dormías tan apaciblemente que me dio pena despertarte, tengo trabajo pero si deseas repetir solo tienes que llamarme. Estaría encantada de volver a verte. Lisa._

Ella soltó una carcajada pues ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre durante toda la noche, se limitó a devorarla y a disfrutarla durante toda la noche. Emma se levantó y tras darse una ducha se dirigió al restaurante para tomarse algo de desayunar antes de ir a buscar a Mary Margaret para ir de compras. Sabía que se arrepentiría de haberle prometido ir pero después de tanto tiempo separadas tuvo que aceptar.

Emma pidió un taxi y se dirigió hacia la casa de la morena, nada más bajar del taxi se encontró con que Mary ya la esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Vamos en taxi?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-Vayamos en mi coche.- Dijo la morena.

Emma pagó al taxista dándole una buena propina lo que hizo que el hombre se fuese bastante contento. La rubia acompañó a la morena a aparcamiento subterráneo que tenía el bloque de edificios y cogió el coche de su amiga. Emma tuvo que jubilar su escarabajo amarillo después de dejarla tirada varias veces.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó Emma que salía del aparcamiento.

-Al centro.- Contestó Mary colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Guay, por cierto… ¿David esta libre esta tarde?- Preguntó ella.

Mary Margaret se había tomado el día libre en la universidad. Al no estar en periodo de clases, pues estaban en verano, no tenía tanta obligación de asistir a la universidad y podía tomarse algunas mañanas libres siempre y cuando cumpliera con sus obligaciones. Por su parte David debía de trabajar durante toda la semana pues no podía dejar demasiado tiempo solo el bufete y mucho menos cuando tenía tantos casos entre manos.

-Creo que sí. ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Mary Margaret con curiosidad.

-¿Celosa?- Preguntó Emma en tono de broma.

-De cualquier otra mujer en el mundo quizás, de ti… no.- Soltó una carcajada.

-En realidad es que me gustaría que me acompañase a ver algunos coches, no puedo desplazarme en taxi toda la vida.- Explicó Emma.

-Si quieres te puedo dejar este, yo lo uso muy poco y no me importa prestártelo.- Aseguró Mary.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco pero aun así necesito comprarme uno.- Sentenció Emma que buscaba aparcamiento.

-Perfecto pero mientras que lo encuentras puedes quedártelo.- Mary Margaret casi no conducía, realmente no le gustaba demasiado hacerlo.

-Vale, muchas gracias.- Contestó Emma que la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tienes el próximo concierto?- Preguntó para cambiar el tema.

-El fin de semana, por suerte Gus me ha podido librar un poco la agenda durante esta semana para conseguir asentarme un poco y descansar.- Comentó la rubia.

-¿Dónde es?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tengo concretado al menos seis más en el teatro de Boston.- Explicó Emma con una sonrisa.- Después tengo algunos más pero por los alrededores, no tengo planeado ningún viaje largo, al menos hasta dentro de tres meses.- Dijo notando un suspiro de alegría por parte de la morena.

-Me alegra oír eso, creó que tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar.- Soltó Mary Margaret.- Aparca ahí.- Espetó contenta al ver que quedaba un espacio libre.

Emma estacionó el coche y se bajó para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, aunque el ambiente era pesado y cálido lo había echado de menos. Mary Margaret era la que llevaba el rumbo que ambas tomaban. La morena había entrado en varias tiendas de ropa intentando inútilmente que Emma se probase un vestido. La rubia se negaba con una sonrisa mientras que la morena se probaba todo lo que veía. Emma había olvidado lo que era ir de compras con su amiga, las últimas veces que la había visitado no le había dado tiempo a tanto.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Mary Margaret saliendo del probador.

-¡Guau!- Espetó ella al ver a la morena con un ceñido vestido de color verde.- Te queda fantástico, creo que a David le encantará.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

-No sé… no me acaba de convencer…- Decía mirándose en el espejo.

-Mary, te queda genial. Debes de llevártelo, es más, yo te lo regalo.- Soltó muy segura de sus palabras.

-Claro que no…- Espetó ella intentado mostrarse seria.

-Señorita, póngame ese vestido.- Soltó Emma que no miró a su amiga sino a la dependienta.

-En seguida.- Contestó ella con una sonrisa educada.

-¡Listo!- Espetó Emma girándose para ver a Mary Margaret molesta.- Te queda genial, y tu cumpleaños será dentro de poco. Acéptalo como un regalo anticipado.- Dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

-Es dentro de cinco meses.- Espetó negando con la cabeza pero entrando en el probador.

-Lo que yo decía, dentro de poco.- Soltó Emma que sabía perfectamente cuando cumplía años su amiga.

Emma y Mary Margaret pasearon durante un rato más por todas las tiendas. Tras tomarse un refresco para aliviar el calor que comenzaba a hacer Mary se quedó estática delante de una tienda para bebes. Emma la miró sorprendida y se paró a su lado.

-¿Algo que contarme?- Preguntó Emma mirando la barriga de Mary.

-¡Tonta!- Espetó dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo que provocó que Emma se sorprendiese por la fuerza de su amiga.

-No me pegues, no es mi culpa pensar en ello. Si te paras es por algo…- Soltó Emma acariciándose el brazo que se había enrojecido por el golpe.

-Es que me ha gustado mucho esa cuna de ahí.- Mary no dijo nada más y entró en la tienda.

-Pero…- Emma no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, simplemente tuvo que seguir a su amiga.-

-Me recuerda a la que tuve cuando era una niña, la recuerdo vagamente y aparece en varias fotos. Según recuerdo mi abuelo la compró para mí al nacer, después de la muerte de mis padres no sé qué fue de ella.- Aseguró entonces Mary que acariciaba la cuna con nostalgia.

-Ahora la recuerdo.- Dijo Emma que había visto esas fotos infinidad de veces.

-Después de irme a vivir con mi tía no supe nada de lo que pasó con mis cosas.- Aseguró la morena.

-Bueno… prometo regalarle una como está a mi futuro sobrino.- Soltó la rubia acariciando la barriga de Mary que soltó una carcajada.

-Mira que puedes llegar a ser tonta.- Espetó mirando a Emma.- Ya podemos irnos.

-¿No hay posibilidades de embarazo?- Preguntó la rubia que seguía bromeando.

-Ninguna, al menos no hasta después de la boda.- Soltó dejando a Emma con los ojos desorbitados.

-Me estás diciendo… a ver… que lleváis tres años saliendo… no ha… no ha pasado nada…- Intentaba vocalizar Emma sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan pudorosa con el tema sexo?- Preguntó Mary sonriendo.

-Contesta.- Espetó la rubia.

-Claro que ha habido sexo, simplemente que nos cuidamos. Al menos hasta que estemos casados.- Contestó Mary que había cogido a Emma del brazo para salir de la tienda.

-Ya sabía yo que no podías ser tan mojigata.- Soltó de broma.

-Como te he echado de menos.- Soltó Mary riendo.

Emma se quedó estática haciendo que la morena parase bruscamente su andar. Mary Margaret siguió entonces la mirada de Emma y se quedó tan estupefacta como lo estaba la rubia. Ninguna de las dos supo que hacer o decir. Emma parecía haberse quedado bloqueada, su cuerpo no respondía y su mirada estaba fija. Su mundo se había paralizado.

 **Soy mala… lo sé y por desgracia me encanta… ¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios…**


	24. Chapter 24

-¿Es….es…?- Emma no era capaz de decir una sola palabra más.

-Regina Mills.- Soltó Mary Margaret muy sorprendida por verla.

-La embajadora.- Espetó Emma que aún seguía alucinando.

-En realidad ya no lo es, dimitió unos meses después de tu marcha.- Aseguró entonces Mary Margaret.

-¿Qué hará en esta tienda?- Preguntó Emma que se había colocado de tal manera que la morena no pudiese verla.

-No lo sé.- Aseguró Mary Margaret mirando hacía la otra mujer.

En ese momento Regina señaló un carrito que había en una de las estanterías para después sonreír y acariciar su ligeramente abultada barriga. Emma se quedó blanca, hacía cinco años que no veía a esa mujer y su cuerpo seguía reaccionando como si fuera ayer.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó Mary Margaret preocupada por la palidez de su amiga.

-¿Esta… está embarazada?- Murmuró demostrando todo su desconcierto en esa frase.

-Emma, han pasado cinco años, es normal que haya rehecho su vida.- Dijo entonces la morena abrazando a su amiga que seguía con su mirada fija en la mujer que compraba ajena la presencia de la rubia.

-Ya…bueno… da igual.- Espetó separándose de Mary Margaret para dirigirse a la salida.

Mary Margaret sabía que ver a Regina le había afectado y aún más verla embarazada. La rubia intentó ocultar su desconcierto aunque sin demasiado éxito. Aunque intentaba prestarle atención a su amiga tan solo conseguía pensar en la morena y en lo que había sido de ella en esos cincos años que no se habían visto.

Emma tenía que aceptar que durante los primeros meses estuvo bastante molesta por todo lo sucedido en el hotel y después de eso aunque dejo de ser una obsesión había pensado más de lo que le gustaría en esa mujer.

-Emma, cariño, si quieres nos marchamos ya.- Dijo entonces Mary Margaret.

-No no, podemos seguir con las compras.- Contestó Emma volviendo en sí.

-Llevas más de media hora completamente perdida en tus pensamientos.- Aseguró la morena pasando su mano por el hombro de la rubia en un intento de reconfortarla.

-Simplemente me ha sorprendido pero no es nada.- Soltó Emma sonriendo ligeramente.

-Vamos a esa tienda y cuando salgamos volvemos a casa.- Dijo entonces la morena comprensivamente.

-Está bien.- Contestó Emma.

Las dos se dirigieron a esa tienda que tanto gustaba a Mary Margaret y entraron para que la morena se probase varios atuendos diferentes. Emma se dedicaba a mirarla y a sonreír por las ocurrencias que tenía su amiga.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó cogiendo un bonito traje de chaqueta azul marino.

-Es muy bonito pero no es tu estilo.- Comentó Emma que se había sentado en el sillón que había enfrente de los probadores.

-Es para ti, tonta.- Espetó entonces la mujer.

-No estoy de humor para probarme nada.- Contestó la rubia suavemente.

-No te lo pruebes, es tu talla y estoy segura de que te estará genial.- Dijo Mary Margaret colocándolo en el montón que se iba a llevar.

El móvil de la morena sonó en las manos de Emma y esta se lo iba a entregar cuando Mary le pidió que leyese el mensaje en voz alta para saber que era. Emma sonrió y obedeció, era un mensaje de David donde le preguntaba si almorzarían juntos.

-Por mí no hay problema, me apetece volver al hotel.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

-Tú te vienes con nosotros, además coméntale a David lo del coche, seguro que está deseando acompañarte.- Contestó Mary que ya salía del probador vestida.

-Está bien.- Dijo Emma que prefería no discutir con su amiga por una tontería.

Las dos terminaron de pagar todo lo que habían comprado y volvieron al coche de la morena para ponerse en marcha. Como David salía del trabajo bastante justo para almorzar decidieron elegir un restaurante cerca del trabajo de hombre.

Emma aparcó el coche casi en la puerta del restaurante y ambas se bajaron para pedir mesa. David llegó algunos minutos después.

-¿Qué os contáis?- Preguntó entonces él dándole un beso a Mary Margaret y una sonrisa a Emma.

-Poca cosa, tu prometida me ha secuestrado toda la mañana para renovar todo su armario.- Bromeó Emma intentado ocultar que aún seguía desconcertada por todo lo sucedido.

-Me alegra haberme librado.- Bromeó también él guiñándole un ojo a la morena.

-¡Dejad de atacarme!- Se defendió Mary Margaret mirándolos a os dos.

-Sabes que es una broma.- Dijo Emma.

-Ya claro…- Espetó Mary.

Los tres pidieron su comida y siguieron charlando y contándose sus respectivas mañanas. David comentaba todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer en los siguientes días mientras que Mary Margaret también contaba cómo le iba en su trabajo en la universidad.

-David…- Dijo Emma dándole un bocado al su filete.

-Dime.- Contestó él.

-¿Trabajas esta tarde?- Preguntó mirando al hombre, casi había olvidado que quería hablar con él.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Porque tengo que ir a comprarme un coche y me gustaría que me acompañases.-Contestó Emma con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Si trabajo pero vamos que lo soluciono con un par de llamadas.- Aseguró él contento por el plan alternativo a toda la tarde de trabajo.

-Yo os dejo después de comer, así me pongo al día con el trabajo mientras vosotros os divertís.- Dijo Mary Margaret riendo.

La comida terminó un rato después y tras dejar a Mary Margaret en su casa, Emma y David se dirigieron hacía un concesionario donde el rubio tenía un buen amigo. Emma casi ni había hablado durante todo el trayecto lo que provocó que David, que conocía a Emma, sospechase que algo le sucedía.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó él bajando un poco la música.

-Nada.- Contestó Emma intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Venga, Emma, no soy Mary Margaret pero te empiezo a conocer.- Dijo entonces él que seguía prestándole atención a la carretera.

-Hoy, mientras estaba con Mary Margaret, me he cruzado con… realmente no sabría cómo llamarla.- Soltó Emma que se acariciaba las manos nerviosamente.- Una mujer con la que tuve un algo, extraño, antes de irme.- Intentó explicarse la rubia.

-¿La embajadora?- Preguntó él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó aunque ella misma se contestó.- Mary Margaret…- dijo con resignación.

-Ella me contó que esa mujer tuvo algo que ver con que te marchases.- Comentó él.

-Realmente no…- Emma no sabía cómo explicarse.- tal vez algo si tuvo que ver, pero la oportunidad era magnifica y gracias a eso hoy soy quién tanto soñé ser.- Comentó la rubia.

-Eso lo entiendo, Emma.- Dijo él.- Mary Margaret nunca me explicó que pasó exactamente con ella…

-Ella era mi jefa, en la obra en la que yo trabajaba, comenzamos a acostarnos durante unas semanas…- Emma iba pensando como narrar la historia de manera breve pero sin dejarse nada.- Una noche acabé en su hotel y después de… bueno, de toda la noche juntas pues esperé, ingenua de mí, que por lo menos desayunásemos juntas. Nuestra conversación más larga no había pasado de los cinco minutos y casi todo sobre el trabajo. Cuando me despachó sin más me enfadé y decidí que era un buen momento para irme con Mérida.- Concluyó ella.

-¿Te gustaba?- Preguntó entonces él.

-No lo sé, nunca he llegado a saber que nombre ponerle…- Explicó Emma.

-Lo entiendo… ¿Qué te ha provocado verla? –Preguntó él aparcando el coche para quedarse mirando fijamente a los ojos de la rubia.

-Al principio volví a sentir lo mismo que hace cinco años pero después me he dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada y eso me ha desconcertado.- Aseguró ella.

-Emma, siento decírtelo pero esos sentimientos son bastante parecidos a los que se tiene cuando estas enamorada.- Aseguró él mirándola.

-Claro que no.- Espetó Emma bajando rápidamente del coche.

 **Premio por llegar a los 225 comentarios, os lo merecéis todo. Muchas gracias..¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios y vuestras locas suposiciones.**


	25. Chapter 25

David negó con la cabeza y salió detrás de Emma, sabía que era mejor no presionarla o se enfadaría. Los dos entraron al concesionario y comenzaron a mirar varios coches, Emma buscaba un deportivo en color negro. David le daba algunos consejos sobre los tipos de motores o las mejores marcas lo que Emma agradecía enormemente.

Antes de salir de allí Emma había firmado para la compra de un Audi último modelo que le llegaría en una semana. David sabía que era una buena elección y los dos salieron satisfechos de allí.

Al subirse al coche el móvil de Emma comenzó a sonar. La rubia lo cogió y tras unos segundos colgó.

-Parece que mi casa esta lista, tengo que ir mañana a verla y a firmar los papeles para la compra.- Soltó ella contenta. Todo parecía ir más deprisa de lo que imaginaba.

-Eso está bien.- Soltó entonces David.- ¿Dónde te dejo?- Preguntó él que se tenía que contener para no seguir indagando en el tema de la embajadora.

-En mi hotel, le mandaré un mensaje a Mary para que no me mate por no ir a cenar.- Aseguró Emma sonriendo levemente.

-Sabes que eso no la convencerá.- Soltó él riendo.

Emma afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos, por suerte David entendía lo que estaba sintiendo y prefirió no interrumpir los pensamientos de la rubia.

Emma escuchó su móvil sonar sobre la mesita de noche, se giró sobre sí misma para apagar ese irritante sonido cuando recordó que era la alarma que le avisaba de que debía de levantarse para ir a firmar los papeles de su casa nueva.

La rubia se vistió con uno de sus vaqueros negros, una camisa de manga corta y unos zapatos. No quería ir demasiado informa a la firma de los documentos pero tampoco deseaba sacar uno de sus trajes, además de que se presentaba un día bastante caluroso para ir tan vestida.

Tras salir de hotel se acercó a una cafetería para comprarse un café que la despertase y un donut. Después de eso llamó a un taxi y se dirigió a la dirección que le habían dado el día anterior. Iba concentrada en su comida, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían llegado.

-Gracias.- Dijo Emma saliendo del taxi que ya había pagado.

Emma se quedó mirando el enorme edificio que se presentaba delante de ella. No pensó que tendría que ir a un lugar así, Gus había sido el encargado de todo.

-Buenos días.- Dijo una joven que había detrás del escritorio.

-Hola, vengo para firmar un contrato de compra de una casa- Explicó Emma que no sabía a qué piso debía de ir.

-Complicado… ¿No sabes con quién tiene la cita?- Preguntó ella.

-Sí, creo que se llamaba Anna.- Contestó Emma que no recordaba el apellido.

-Vale, pruebe en el piso 10 y sino el 14.- Dijo amablemente.

-Muchas gracias.- Soltó Emma maldiciendo a Gus por no haberla acompañado.

Emma probó con el piso 10 pero allí le dijeron que no tenían ninguna cita asignada esa mañana por lo que subió a la planta 14, odiaba tener que encargarse de todo eso. Cuando alquiló el piso con Mary Margaret fue esta la que se encargó de todo, y más tarde cuando se mudó fue Mérida quién hizo casi todos los papeles.

-Buenos días, soy Emma Swan.- Dijo a la secretaria que la había recibido.

-Buenos días, la están esperando.- Contestó ella acompañándola hacía el despacho.

-Hola, ¿señorita Swan?- Preguntó una amable morena a la rubia.

-Sí, así es.- Contestó ella correspondiendo al saludo.

-Siéntese, soy Anna Moore la abogada encargada de la venta.- Dijo entonces ella.

-Encantada de conocerla, señorita Moore.- Espetó Emma mirando el despacho disimuladamente.

-Por favor, solo Anna.- Dijo entonces invitando a Emma a sentarse.

-Gracias.- Contestó Emma sentándose y acomodándose.

-Tengo aquí todos los papeles para la compra.- Comentó ella tendiéndoselos.

-Muchas grac…- Antes de poder terminar la frase la puerta a sus espalda se abrió.

-Anna aquí tengo tus documen…- Emma miraba conmocionada a la morena que acaba de entrar.

-¿Embajadora?- Preguntó Emma levantándose para mirar a la morena que se había quedado completamente petrificada al verla.

-Arquitecto, en realidad.- Dijo Regina recuperándose como podía.

Regina dejó los papeles sobre la mesa de Anna y salió rápidamente del despacho. Emma se había quedado completamente estática mientras que Anna no había podido decir nada, ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado.

-¿Os conocéis?- Preguntó Anna volviendo a sentarse.

-Sí… sí.- Contestó Emma volviendo en sí. - ¿Podemos firmar ya? Tengo cosas que hacer.-Dijo la rubia mirando a la mujer.

-Claro que sí.- Anna le tendió los papeles.- Su ayudante los revisó y me dijo que está de acuerdo en todo.- Dijo entonces ella.

-Así es, estoy de acuerdo.- Soltó con prisa.

Anna le dio un bolígrafo para que firmase los papeles que le tendía, Emma los firmo sin preocuparse en leerlos para después salir del despacho sin pensarlo. Esta tan impactada que solo quería alejarse de ese lugar.

Para su mala suerte al salir del edificio se encontró con la morena sentada en un banco con un vaso en la mano, la mujer también parecía estar afectada por el encuentro con la rubia.

Emma se sentó a su lado en un acto impulsivo ganándose una mirada casi glaciar de Regina que se levantó para marcharse y alejarse de ella cuanto antes.

-Cuanto tiempo.- Dijo Emma que se había levantado al mismo tiempo que la morena.

-Así es, tengo mucho trabajo.- Contestó Regina que no quería hablar con ella.

-Enhorabuena.- Soltó la rubia en un acto impulsivo con el fin de continuar con la conversación. Regina se giró hacía ella y la miró sin saber de qué estaba hablando.- Estas embarazada.- Dijo señalándole la barriga donde la morena tenía una mano apoyada por defecto.

-Gracias, e igualmente.- Contestó ella.- Supongo que al final conseguiste tu sueño, me alegro de que así sea.- Dijo y se dirigió a la puerta del edificio.

-¿Quieres tomar un café?- Preguntó Emma que no podía negar la necesidad de tener a esa mujer a su lado.

-No creo que sea lo adecuado.- Contestó Regina mirándola antes de entrar.

-Supongo que tu esposa o esposo no estaría feliz.- Dijo la rubia mirándola con la esperanza de que cambiase de idea.

-Así es.- Contestó Regina desapareciendo delante de los ojos de la rubia que se sentía frustrada y cabreada por la situación.

Emma se giró y paso sus manos por su cabello muy nerviosa por todo lo sucedido. Regina seguía provocándole lo mismo que hacía cinco años con la diferencia de que ahora era un imposible. La rubia frustrada se dirigió hacía un parque cercano para intentar calmarse antes de ir a ver a su amiga.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	26. Chapter 26

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó Mary Margaret sirviéndole un chocolate caliente para que se calmase.

-Me he cruzado con Regina, en realidad, trabaja en el lugar donde he comprado mi casa.- Soltó Emma dando un largo sorbo.

-¿No lo sabías?- Preguntó Mary

-Claro que no…- Espetó Emma.-Gus se encarga de todo eso, sabes que nunca me ha gustado mucho el papeleo, yo solo firmo y listo.

-Vale… entiendo eso.- Aseguró Mary Margaret.- pero… ¿Qué más ha pasado?- Preguntó ella.

-A parte de que está embarazada… está casada.- Espetó furiosa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó en lo que parecía más un interrogatorio que una conversación.

-Digamos que se lo dejé caer y me lo confirmó.- Aseguró ella.

-¿Te molesta?- Preguntó Mary Margaret suspicaz.

-Claro que no…- Espetó y volvió a pasar sus manos por el pelo.- Tal vez un poco…- Se corrigió ella.

-¿te sigue gustando?

-¡Dios, si!- Espetó Emma molesta.- ¿La has visto?- Preguntó Emma.- Es preciosa y perfecta y el embarazo le sienta genial.

-Creo que es peor de lo que pensaba…-Aseguró Mary Margaret.- Estas enamorada de ella.- Espetó segura la morena.

-Eso ya me lo dijo David.- espetó golpeando la barra con su mano.

-¿Lo has hablado con David antes que conmigo?- Preguntó Mary dolida.

-¿qué…? ¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisa al ver lo que pensaba su amiga.

-Perdona… me he ido del tema.-Dijo entonces Mary Margaret.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-No lo sé, me tengo que olvidar de todo esto, de ella…- Aseguró Emma.

-Emma, han pasado cinco años y mírate, solo verla y estas así…- Espetó Mary Margaret.

-Lo sé.- Gritó enfadada.- Odio sentirme así, no debería haber vuelto.-Emma se levantó del taburete para marcharse.

-No digas eso, que ni se te pase por la cabeza volver a irte del país porque te juro que voy a buscarte a donde vayas y te traeré de vuelta.- Espetó molesta antes de que Emma se marchase.

-Siempre tan agradable.- Soltó Emma que no pudo reírse por las palabras de su amiga.

Emma salió rápidamente de la casa de su amiga. Su cabeza iba a una velocidad demasiado rápida, tanto que se mareó y tuvo que apoyarse en uno de los árboles que se encontraban en la calle.

La rubia sabía que esos sentimientos solo venían a demostrarle que su marcha no había servido para nada, durante mucho tiempo pensó que esa obsesión con la morena no era más que eso pero al alejarse de ella pudo comprobar que había más, mucho más aunque había alejado todos esos pensamientos para centrarse en su carrera.

-¿Qué has hecho conmigo, Mills?- Preguntó entonces Emma en voz alta.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar y la sacó de sus pensamientos. No tenía pensado contestar pero al sacarlo de su bolsillo se encontró con que la llamada era de Gus.

-Si no es urgente llámame en otro momento.- Soltó Emma nada más descolgar.

-¿Has ido a firmar los papeles?- Preguntó él que está acostumbrado al mal humor de la rubia.

-Sí.- Espetó ella.

-¿Has ido a ver ya la casa?-Preguntó de nuevo.

-No.- Contestó ella.

-¿Por qué?. Pensé que una vez que hubiese firmado irías a verla.-Comentó Gus.

-No he tenido tiempo, de todas maneras me fio de tu criterio.- Aseguró ella que deseaba dejar la conversación.

-Vale, mañana podrás ir a recoger las llaves.-Dijo él.

-Ve tú, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.-Espetó ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó con benevolencia el hombre.

-¿Por qué cojones has tenido que comprar la casa en la empresa de Regina Mills?- Gritó molesta.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó él.- ¿Has visto a la embajadora?- Preguntó él que se había interesado mucho más por la conversación.

-Sí, pero…-Antes de poder seguir Gus la interrumpió.

-¿Te la has tirado?- Preguntó con tono gracioso.

-Vete a la mierda, Gus.- Soltó Emma colgando el móvil.

Emma se enfureció y estuvo a punto de tirar su móvil al suelo. Antes de poder metérselo en el bolsillo recibió un mensaje de Gus disculpándose por sus palabras, el hombre sabía que cuando la rubia estaba de mal humor no podía hacer nada para aliviarla así que prefirió simplemente disculparse.

Emma llevaba más de media hora andando sin un rumbo fijo, tenía que intentar relajarse y sacarse todo eso de la cabeza pues solo le hacía sentirse cada vez peor. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que se encontraba delante de una empresa de alquiler de vehículos.

-Buenas tarde, señora.- Dijo un educado hombre al verla entrar.- ¿Qué desea?- Preguntó al ver que la mujer no estaba muy por la labor de contestar.

-Una moto.- Espetó ella mirando a su alrededor.

-Claro, ¿algún modelo en particular?- Preguntó el hombre.

-Me da igual.- Aseguró ella.

-Tengo estos dos modelos disponibles ahora mismo.-Señaló las dos motos que Emma miraba.

-Perfecto, me quedo con esta.- dijo Emma que se había subido a una Harley negra.

-Muy bien, necesitaré su documentación.

Emma le dio todos los papeles y pagó para usarla durante dos semanas. El hombre sólo sonrió y le tendió las llaves además de un casco que Emma le había pedido para poder cogerla en ese mismo instante.

La rubia se subió en ella, hacía mucho tiempo que no conducía una moto pero la sensación de libertad y la adrenalina que le recorría las venas hacían que se sintiese bien.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor del que había sido su último trabajo antes de irse del país. La mansión Mills estaba totalmente reconstruida y completamente iluminada. Emma se sentía frustrada y no sabía porque razón se encontraba allí.

Cuando estaba decidida a marcharse llegó un elegante mercedes nuevo a la entrada. Tras esperar unos segundos la gran verja de hierro se abrió para dejarle paso, Emma en un ataque de valentía atravesó también la puerta para aparcar la moto al lado del coche que acababa de entrar. En ese momento estaba nublada por la furia.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó furiosa la morena que había salido del coche.

-Vaya… al final ha quedado muy bien.- Contestó Emma quitándose el casco para dejar caer sobre sus hombros los cabellos rubios.

-¿Señorita Swan?- Preguntó Regina que seguía sorprendida al verla allí.

-Así es, embajadora, perdón, señora Mills.- Se corrigió Emma dejando ver su enfado en sus palabras.

-¿Qué quiere?- Preguntó Regina sacando su maletín del coche sin mirar a la rubia.

-Simplemente ver lo bien que le iba desde mi marcha.-Dijo Emma.

-¿Qué esperabas?- Preguntó en tono irónico.

Emma no contestó simplemente recorrió el espacio que la separaba de Regina y enredo sus dedos en el cabello un poco más largo de la morena que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada cuando se vio besada por los labios apasionados de la rubia. Emma mantuvo una mano en su cabello y la otra la pasó por su cintura para acercar su cuerpo al de la morena. La lengua de Emma fue la más atrevida y entró en la boca de la morena que parecía bastante desconcertada aunque no se resistía al beso.

-Creo que ahora todo puede terminar, siento si esto le trae problemas con su pareja.- Soltó Emma que se giró sobre sí misma para marcharse.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	27. Chapter 27

-Creo que ahora todo puede terminar, siento si esto le trae problemas con su pareja.- Soltó Emma que se giró sobre sí misma para marcharse.

Regina no dijo nada ante esas palabras simplemente agarró el brazo de la rubia y la obligó a volver a girarse sobre su sí misma para unir de nuevo sus labios. Emma no protesto y colocó ambas manos sobre las caderas de la morena que ahora llevaba el control sobre la situación. Regina acariciaba toda la espalda de la rubia mientras que esta aferraba fuertemente su cuerpo.

Después de cinco años ambas seguían sintiendo la misma pasión y el mismo deseo que el primer día que se vieron. La excitación y turbación era notable en ambas mujeres que se separaron para poder coger aire.

Regina intentó unir de nuevo sus labios con los de Emma pero esta retrocedió, había vuelto en sí.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma acorralando a Regina contra su coche pero sin dejar que la besase.- No haga eso.- Pidió volviendo a retroceder.

+-Creo recordar que la primera en besarme has sido usted-Soltó Regina molesta.

-Yo no estoy casada.- Espetó la rubia.

-Yo tampoco.- Gritó la morena.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma separándose de ella.- No es eso lo que ha dicho esta mañana.-Emma se sentía turbada.

-Esta mañana no me ha besado.-Soltó Regina volviendo a coger el maletín que había caído al suelo para entrar en la mansión.

-¿Por qué no quisiste desayunar conmigo?- Preguntó Emma girándose para mirar a la morena.

-Porque me daba pánico los sentimientos que estaba teniendo por ti.- espetó Regina que ya había atravesado la puerta de la mansión.- ¿Por qué te marchaste al día siguiente?- Preguntó antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Porque me daba miedo los sentimientos que tenía por ti.- contestó Emma negando con la cabeza por lo increíble de la situación.

-Supongo que una estupidez por parte de las dos.- Concluyó Regina cerrando la puerta de la mansión dejando a Emma completamente turbada.

Emma se colocó el casco y se subió en la moto para marcharse de allí, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas pero ahora sabía que Regina no estaba casada y además de que hacía cinco años tenía sentimientos hacía ella.

Tras varias horas dando vueltas por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, la rubia tocó a la puerta de su amiga, necesitaba hablar con alguien antes de meterse en la cama y pasar toda la noche sin poder dormir. Mary Margaret abrió la puerta ya con el pijama puesto.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó Emma.

-Claro.- Dijo entonces Mary apartándose.-Pensé que no te vería en unos días.

-Lo siento, no debería haberme ido así.-Aseguró Emma sentándose en la barra de la cocina.

-Deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma, Emma. No puedes dejar que todo te afecte así.- Dijo Mary Margaret sentándose a su lado.

-La he besado.- Soltó dejando caer su frente sobre la fría encimera.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?- Espetó ella.

-Hace unas horas, la fui a buscar a la mansión y cuando se bajó del coche la besé.-Le contó la rubia.

-Emma…- Dijo Mary Margaret con resignación.

-No lo pude evitar, tienes razón. Siento muchas cosas por ella, dios, al probar esos labios he retrocedido a hace cinco años.- Explicó Emma saboreando sus labios.

-Pero ella está casada.-Dijo la morena que no entendía nada.

-Me ha dicho que no, supongo que esta mañana solo lo dijo para que no me acercase.

-Vaya… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-Preguntó Mary Margaret.

-No lo sé, de verdad que me encuentro totalmente perdida con respecto a ella.-Dijo Emma.

-No sé qué decirte, Emma.- Aseguró Mary Margaret que había cogido su móvil.

-No tienes que decirme nada, ya me ayudas escuchándome.- Emma levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba completamente centrada en mirar su móvil.-No me digas que tienes sexo telefónico con David.- Espetó Emma que siempre usaba el humor para enfrentarse a sus problemas.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- Espetó Mary Margaret poniendo cara de asco ante las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Mira.- La morena había buscado a Regina en internet.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no lo he pensado yo?- Preguntó en tono irónico la rubia que cogió el móvil para leer todo lo que aparecía.

-Yo preparare la cena mientras.- Aseguró Mary Margaret.

Emma comenzó con la noticia de que Regina Mills dejaba de ser embajadora de los Estados Unidos para dedicarse a su profesión como arquitecto, en esa breve noticia se hace mención a la vocación que tenía su madre para con ese trabajo.

Una vez que había terminado de leer esa noticia entró en la siguiente entrada en la que se veía una foto de Regina junto con Graham y la mujer que la había atendido esa mañana, en ella se contaba que habían montado una empresa en colaboración con sus dos amigos.

Por último se encontró con una entrevista que la morena había hecho hacía dos años para una revista. En ella Regina mostraba un poco su lado más humano. Emma leyó con atención todas las preguntas que el periodista hacía a la morena, la mayoría dedicadas a su vida profesional y a su trabajo, no sólo como embajadora sino como arquitecto haciendo que se viese el lado más responsable de la mujer pero Emma se centró en las últimas preguntas que era donde el periodista había buscado llegar a la parte más privada de la vida de la morena.

-¿Algo interesante?- Preguntó Mary Margaret que veía a Emma leer con rapidez.

-Te leo literalmente.-Dijo Emma sin levantar la cabeza del móvil.- Mi vida personal, no deja de ser eso, personal y privada. Nunca me ha gustado ser la portada de ninguna revista del corazón. No he negado nunca mi sexualidad y es algo de lo que me siento muy orgullosa igual que se puede sentir usted, mis relaciones son privadas y me gusta que así siga siendo.- Emma leía con avidez.- Sé muy bien lo que supone ser una Mills, sé muy bien lo que supone ser la embajadora o haber sido la embajadora de Estados Unidos pero eso no hace que mi vida tenga que estar en tela de juicio. Mis padres tomaron con naturalidad mi sexualidad, pues es algo natural y normal.-Mary Margaret se había centrado en mirar a su amiga.- Nunca me ha supuesto ningún problema para mi trabajo o para mi vida. Sé muy bien quién soy y animo a todas las personas a disfrutar de su vida tal cual quieran y como se sienta felices, lo demás no importa.-Emma terminó de leer en voz más baja.

-Vaya… tiene carácter.- Espetó entonces Mary Margaret.

-Eso no lo he dudado nunca.- Aseguró Emma apagando el móvil.

-¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?- Preguntó la morena.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	28. Chapter 28

Regina paseaba por la entrada de la mansión esperando a que su amiga llegase. La había llamado unos segundos después de que Emma abandonase la mansión y su amiga iba ya en camino para tratar de aliviar los nervios de la morena.

El timbre la asustó aunque esperaba la llegada de Anna, abrió la puerta rápidamente y se encontró con su amiga que llevaba una bolsa de viaje en el hombre y su hija de la mano.

-¡Madrina!- Gritó la niña abrazando a la morena.

-Hola, mi amor.- Dijo Regina correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Me ha dicho mama que nos quedaremos a dormir.- Dijo ella posando su mano en la barriga.

-Así es, ¿Te apetece?- Preguntó mirando a Anna agradecida.

-Claro que sí.- Espetó contenta.- Mama me quería dejar con Graham pero yo quería venir a verte.- Aseguró la niña que tenía una larga cabellera morena.

-Bueno… te parece que haga palomitas, creó que al bebe le apetece comer un poco.-Dijo Regina sonriendo.

-Vale, yo voy a ponerme el pijama.- Soltó contenta cogiendo su mochila y subiendo las escaleras.

-Siento haber arruinado tu noche con Graham.- Dijo entonces Regina encaminándose a la cocina con Anna a sus espaldas.

-No te preocupes, ha aprovechado para salir con sus amigos.-Contestó ella sentándose a ver lo que su amiga hacía. Nunca había entendido como Regina no había contratado a una cocinera que se encargase de cocinar para ella.

-Veo que va bien, entre vosotros.- Dijo la morena que no sabía cómo abordar el tema Emma Swan.

-Sí, es un buen hombre y poco a poco se va ganando a Sophia.- Aseguró entonces ella.- Pero no creo que este aquí para hablar de eso… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó ella.

-No, la verdad es que no.- Contestó metiendo las palomitas en el microondas para que se hiciesen.- Pediré comida para cenar, no me encuentro de ánimos para cocinar.- Dijo Regina sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Por mí no hay problema.- Espetó ella.- Cuéntame que te tiene así.- Dijo señalándola.- Y sobre todo cuéntame quién te ha besado tan apasionadamente.- Anna paso sus dedos por los labios de la morena que estaba ligeramente manchados de su propio pintalabios.

-Emma Swan.- Soltó con cansancio.

-¿qué ha pasado con ella?- Preguntó al ver que su amiga no continuaba contándole.

-Ha venido hasta aquí y me ha besado y luego la he besado yo.- Le contó Regina levantándose para sacar las palomitas ya listas.- Después me ha preguntado porque no la dejé desayunar conmigo y… y le dicho que me asustó lo que sentía por ella.- Dijo entonces la morena.

-Eso es un gran paso pero que no esté aquí ahora mismo me da la sensación de que no es buena señal.- Aseguró Anna.

-Le pregunté porque se marchó y me contestó lo mismo, después la dejé con la palabra en la boca- Concluyó Regina comiendo.

-¿No le contaste que fuiste a buscarla?- Preguntó Anna cogiendo un puñado también.

-Claro que no, jamás sabrá eso.- Espetó Regina orgullosa.

-Venga, Regina. Tú y yo sabemos que no has podido olvidarla, si lo hubieses hecho te habrías casado con Helena.- Aseguró ella.

-Helena no merecía que yo estuviese con ella por conformismo.- Concluyó Regina.

-No era conformismo, simplemente no podías sentir lo mismo por ella porque te enamoraste perdidamente de esa rubia.- Espeto Anna que estaba algo cansada de que su amiga no aceptase sus sentimientos.

-Ya, creo que es demasiado tarde.- Dijo Regina dirigiéndose hacia el salón donde Sophia estaba viendo la televisión.

-Sabes que no lo es, sí te ha besado es por algo y por la cara que tenía esta mañana sé que siente algo por ti.- Anna se sentó al lado de la morena y le hablaba mientras que Sophia comía y seguía viendo la televisión.

-No lo sé, cuando fui a buscarla la encontré muy a gusto abrazando a esa mujer.- Espetó molesta al recordar lo sucedido años atrás.

-Regina, solo era un abrazo. Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, no creó que debas de sacar conclusiones tan rápido.- Anna intentaba que la morena entrase en razón pero esta no parecía querer ceder.

-Además… estoy embarazada.- Dijo acariciándose la barriga con cariño sin poder evitar que una sonrisa naciese de sus labios.

-No parecía que le importase cuando te beso en la puerta.- Aseguró ella.

-Creía que estaba casada, tal vez yo se lo di a entender.- Explicó al ver la cara de Anna.

-¿Le aclaraste que no era así?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí.- Dijo está comiendo casi compulsivamente.

-Regina, dale una oportunidad. Después de tanto tiempo sigues sintiendo cosas por ella, sabes que no es una broma y que no es algo pasajero, permítete descubrir lo que te puede ofrecer.- Dijo acabando la frase en un murmullo.

-No sé.- Espetó ella.- Lo consultaré con la almohada.- Dijo para contentar a su amiga que asintió.

Las tres se pusieron a ver la televisión mientras que Sophia le contaba cómo le iba en el colegio y sobre sus nuevas clases de baile.

Regina disfrutaba enormemente de pasar tiempo con su ahijada, por esa razón seis meses antes había comenzado con un tratamiento de fertilidad para poder hacerse una inseminación artificial y poder quedar embarazada. Sabía que no debía esperar demasiado pues una vez pasados los 35 años todos era más difícil.

Aunque Anna había deseado que esperase a encontrar una persona con la que compartir esos momentos había apoyado a su amiga y tenía que reconocer que estaba más feliz y radiante que nunca.

Todas se fueron a la cama temprano, al día siguiente Sophia tenía clase y Regina y Anna tenían un largo día de trabajo. La morena consiguió conciliar el sueño después de un par de horas dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en todo lo sucedido. Como en un día todos los avances que había hecho, o pensaba que había hecho, sobre el tema Emma Swan se habían ido al garete.

Las dos mujeres dejaron a Sophia en el colegio y se dirigieron a la empresa. Regina llevaba su té en la mano y Anna su café, ambas acostumbraban a pasar por una cafetería cercana antes de entrar a trabajar.

-Arquitecta Mills.- Dijo la secretaria acercándose con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos.

-Dime, Aurora.- Contestó Regina alzando las cejas al verla acercarse.

-Esto es para usted, lo ha dejado un mensajero esta mañana junto a esta caja.- Dijo señalándole el paquete que había sobre su mesa.

-Vale, gracias. Déjelo ahí.- Contestó señalando una estantería que estaba vacía.

-¿Quién te manda flores y bombones?- Preguntó Anna que no se había ido a su despacho para cotillear.

-No lo sé.- Contestó dejando su vaso para coger una nota que había en medio de las flores para enseñársela a Anna que asintió intrigada.- **Espero que podamos tomarnos ese desayuno, estaré en la cafetería de enfrente a partir de las 11. ES.**

-¡Lo sabía!- Espetó Anna contenta por esas palabras.- Es un detallazo.- Soltó para animar a su amiga a que se decidiera. - ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

* * *

 **Capitulo regalo este fin de semana. Por todos los comentarios y el seguimiento que tiene esta historia, además de mi buen humor, os dejo este capitulo.**

 **En mi mente jamás pasó por la cabeza dejar embarazada a Regina de un hombre, primero porque plantee un personaje con su sexualidad muy clara y segundo porque bastante tenemos con la serie… Aquí los sueños se hacen realidad, al menos hasta cierto punto.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	29. Chapter 29

Emma se encontraba sentada en una mesa que daba a una ventada desde la que podía ver perfectamente la entrada del edificio por la que debía de salir Regina. Eran las once y cuarto y aún no había aparecido. La rubia estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que la morena acudiese a su cita.

-¿Qué desea tomar?- Le preguntó la camarera.

-Una café solo y un algo con mucho chocolate.- contestó Emma amablemente.

-¡Oh, Dios!- Espetó eufórica la mujer.- Eres Emma Swan, la concertista.- Soltó muy feliz.- ¿Podría echarme una foto con usted?- Preguntó contenta.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó Emma que no se acababa de acostumbrar a la fama.

-La vi en la gala benéfica que hizo hace unos años, aquella en la que se interpretaba temas de películas.- Explicó está sacando su móvil.- Me encanto.- Aseguró.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Emma sacando su mejor sonrisa para la foto.

-¿Me firmaría un autógrafo?- Preguntó también contenta.

-Claro, traiga.- Emma cogió la libreta donde apuntaba los pedidos y le dedico unas palabras.

Emma se sentó de nuevo y espero a que la camarera le llevase lo que había pedido. La rubia miraba su móvil compulsivamente, esperaba la aparición de la morena con ansias pero esa no parecía tener la intención de aparecer.

Eran más de las once y media y Emma ya había perdido la esperanza de poder ver a Regina. Tras pagar la cuenta salió de la cafetería para quedarse mirando hacía el gran edificio en el que trabajaba Regina.

Emma no se caracterizaba por ser la mujer más lógica del mundo y en un impulso se adentró en el edificio. Necesitaba saber porque la morena no había acudido a esa cita. Necesitaba desengañarse y tal vez así conseguiría olvidarse de sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué desea?- Preguntó la secretaria siguiendo a la rubia que se dirigía directamente al despacho de la morena.

-Ver a Regina Mills.- Soltó cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta.

-La señora no le puede atender.- Espetó pero al terminar la frase la rubia abrió la puerta.

-¡Mills!- Gritó Emma muy cabreada y molesta.

Antes de volver a gritar escuchó sonidos extraños desde el baño, la rubia se lanzó directamente hacía allí. Se encontró a Regina sentada con la cabeza dirigida hacía el váter. Emma preocupada se lanzó al lado de ella, la rubia se arrodilló y le quitó el pelo de la cara a la morena que intentó alejarse pero sin mucho éxito pues Emma estaba muy preocupada.

-Llame a un médico.- Espetó mirando a la secretaria para que lo hiciese.

-No.- Casi gritó Regina que se encontraba mejor.

-Señora Mills, ¿Necesita algo?- Preguntó la mujer muy nerviosa por la situación.

-No, tranquila. Puede retirarse.- Dijo Regina lavándose un poco ante la atenta mirada de la rubia que no sabía que hacer o decir.

-¿Esta mejor?- Preguntó Emma siguiendo a la morena hasta la oficina.

-Sí, son cosas normales del embarazo.- Aseguró la morena.

-¿Por eso no acudiste a la cita?- Preguntó Emma con inseguridad.

-Sí, llevo más de una hora encontrándome mal.- Dijo Regina mirando a Emma a los ojos.

Emma recortó la distancia que había entre las dos, la rubia dejó a la morena acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared que había en el fondo. Regina se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos debido al ataque tan imprevisto de la rubia.

-Sólo te voy a hacer una pregunta.- Dijo Emma pasando sus manos por el pelo de la morena para que esta la mirase fijamente a los ojos. Regina simplemente asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Sientes algo por mí?- Preguntó la rubia directamente.

-Sí.- Murmuró la morena acercando sus labios a los de la rubia que se derritió con la confesión de la mujer.

Emma paso sus manos por las caderas de la morena y la acercó hacía ella con toda la pasión y el deseo que había tenido oculto durante todos esos años en los que ambas habían estado separadas. La rubia se dejó empujar hacía el sillón cayendo sobre él con la morena sobre ella.

-Regina…- Murmuraba Emma mientras que la morena le besaba el cuello apasionadamente. –Mills….- Susurró de nuevo intentando separarse de ella.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Regina molesta al no ver a Emma entregada.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien.- Espetó muy segura la rubia.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Regina levantándose y ajustándose de nuevo su vestido.

-Que esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero solo sexo, Regina, imagino que ya puedo tutearte, quiero algo más, mucho más.- Murmuró cogiendo las manos de la morena para que no esquivase sus miradas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó entonces Regina mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

-Habló de lo que siento y lo que pienso.- Soltó entonces Emma.- Quiero hacer esto bien, no quiero que solo nos acostemos y si te he visto no me acuerdo, quiero mucho más que todo eso.- Aseguró la rubia que no podía creer ni sus propias palabras.

-Guau, esto es… - Regina se había quedado sin palabras por la declaración de la rubia.

-Una total y completa locura pero es lo que hay.- Aseguró la rubia.- Quiero… dios…siento demasiadas cosas por ti…-Emma se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la morena con cariño.

-Emma…- Susurró Regina al notar esa caricia.

-Suena tan bien mi nombre en tus labios.- La interrumpió la rubia.-Regina, me gustas, me gustas mucho y siento muchas cosas por ti. Aún no sé ponerle un calificativo o a ponerle un nombre pero tal vez en un tiempo…no sé… pueda ponérselo.- Intentaba explicarse Emma que se había girado para que Regina no sintiese su miedo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Regina tomando una bocanada de aire.

-Regina… por dios… creó que me he explicado bien.- Soltó Emma que se sentía con miedo de seguir exponiendo sus sentimientos.

Regina no dijo nada, un ligero mareo se apoderó de ella y se tuvo que dejar caer en el sofá donde minutos antes había tumbado a la rubia. Emma preocupada se arrodillo a su lado y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Emma acariciándole la espalda a la morena.

-sí, si… otro efecto secundario del embarazo.- Dijo entonces la morena.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Dame un chocolate, el azúcar siempre me sienta bien.- Contesto Regina y Emma salto para sacar los bombones que le había mandado esa mañana.

Regina se lo comió tranquilamente mientras que Emma se sentaba a su lado para comprobar que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó Emma unos minutos después.

-Sí, gracias.- Contesto Regina.-Emma… necesito que tengas algunas cosas en cuenta.-Dijo la morena tomando las riendas de la situación.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma acomodándose a su lado.

-Yo estoy embarazada, en unos meses tendré un niño.-Dijo la morena.- Sí quieres seguir averiguando eso que sientes tienes que tener en cuenta que voy a ser madre.

-Creo que lo podré superar.- Aseguró la rubia con calma.-Es decir, es una gran novedad y me chocó mucho al principio pero sinceramente solo quiero poder saber todo lo que siento por ti y que no he sido capaz de olvidar en estos años.

-Emma, yo también siento muchas cosas pero yo quiero las cosas muy claras.- Sentenció la morena.

-Lo entiendo… primero tengo que hacerte una pregunta…- Regina no contestó simplemente asintió.- ¿De quién estas embarazada?- Preguntó Emma sintiendo su pulso acelerarse.

-Es una inseminación artificial.- Contestó Regina segura.- Siempre he deseado ser madre y hace unos meses tome la decisión de que tendría un hijo aunque fuese sola.- Le explico ella.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Gracias por leer y comentar. Me animáis a seguir escribiendo y actualizando día a día.**


	30. Chapter 30

-Nunca pensé que serías del tipo de mujer que desearía ser madre.-Dijo Emma arrepintiéndose.- Perdón… no me he explicado… es que quiero decir que… O sea…- Regina sonrió entonces y la corto.

-Tranquila, he entendido.- Aseguró ella.- Siempre he deseado ser madre, pero primero la muerte de mi madre, después mi trabajo me alejaron de esa idea pero hace unos meses me encontré con la fuerza para hacerlo.-Dijo Regina con un gran cariño en sus ojos.

-Vale, eso lo entiendo y lo respeto. No puedo negar que fue una sorpresa pero creo que puedo vivir con ello y, te ves tan hermosa, así embarazada…- Murmuró Emma cogiendo las mejillas de la morena y la acercó para tocar sus labios de forma cariñosa.

-Emma, necesito que entiendas que esto no es un juego.-Susurró Regina con sus labios pegados a los de ella.- Estoy en un momento de mi vida que necesito tranquilidad.-Añadió después de morder el labio inferior de la rubia.

-Lo entiendo y quiero ser la persona que te de esa tranquilidad.- Aseguró Emma ahora sí apoderándose de los labios de la morena.

El corazón de ambas mujeres latía a un ritmo desenfrenado, Emma sabía que no sería fácil y que debía de cuidar a Regina más que nunca, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Después de verla tirada en el suelo del baño, sintió el miedo de que le sucediera algo, y entendió todo lo que le decía Mary Margaret cuando estaba saliendo con David, entendía lo que significaba estar enamorada. Aunque era muy pronto para confesárselo a Regina sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, ahora estaba segura de que haría cualquier cosa por esa mujer que besaba más calmadamente que nunca.

Por su parte Regina no podía creer que eso le estuviese sucediendo, no podía creer que la persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde que la había conocido había vuelto a ella y lo había hecho convertida en una mujer segura de sí misma. La morena sentía su corazón explotar de felicidad, es cierto que esos años que no se habían visto había tenido otras relaciones y que incluso estuvo a punto de pasar por el altar pero hubo algo que la detuvo a hacerlo y hoy, en ese mismo instante, supo que era. Todo ese tiempo había estado esperando la vuelta de esa mujer que ahora la besaba.

-¿Te puedo invitar a cenar?- Preguntó Emma una vez que hubo detenido el beso.

-¿Es una cita?- Preguntó Regina coquetamente.

-Sí que lo es, como te he dicho voy a hacer las cosas bien. Primero unas cuantas citas, unas flores, unos bombones, unos besos robados discretamente…- Emma iba besando las mejillas de la morena mientras hablaba.- Te voy a cortejar como nadie lo ha hecho.

-Emma, no es un juego.- Dijo Regina separándose, aunque sabía muy bien lo que sentía no quería sufrir y menos en ese momento.

-No lo es.- Aseguró Emma.- Sólo déjame demostrártelo, déjame conocerte.

-Está bien.-Confirmó Regina que se había levantado para coger otro chocolate.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiese contestar Anna entró como un huracán en la oficina quedando estática al encontrarse a la rubia sentada en el sillón mientras que la morena tomaba unos bombones.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó ella.- Acabo de llegar y la secretaria me ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien. Hola Emma.- Soltó educadamente al darse cuenta de que no había saludado.

-Hola.- Contesto simplemente Emma.

-Estoy bien, sabes cómo es esto. Las náuseas me afectan día sí día también.- Le explicó la morena con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su cara.

-Vale, me alegro… pero la próxima vez me llamas.- Soltó casi en una amenaza.- Ahora me voy que creo que he interrumpido algo.

-No, no.- Dijo Emma levantándose del sofá.- La que me marchó soy yo, tengo que ir a ensañar un rato. Nos vemos esta noche, paso por ti a las 9.- Aseguró acercándose lentamente a Regina, le tentaba volver a besar esos labios que tanto la provocaban pero prefirió dejar un suave beso sobre su mejilla.

-Pídele a la secretaria las llaves de tu casa, las tiene allí.- Aseguró Anna que se había quedado alucinada con lo que había visto.

Emma simplemente asintió y agradeció antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Regina se quedó estática con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y su mano sobre la mejilla que había sido besada por la rubia.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- Preguntó Anna cogiendo un bombón para después sentarse a esperar una respuesta.

-Tienes razón, ya no puedo negar lo que siento.- Aseguró Regina que se sentó al otro lado del escritorio.

La morena le contó como Emma había entrado para reclamarle que la hubiese dejado plantada, como la había visto vomitando y se había preocupado por ella además de todas las confesiones que Emma le había hecho en ese corto periodo de tiempo además de los sentimientos confesados.

-¡Qué bonito!- Espetó Anna que había escuchado atentamente a su amiga.

-Tengo el corazón acelerado.- Dijo Regina colocando su mano sobre su pecho.

-Regina, creo que esa mujer te adora y me alegra que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad. Tal vez sea la persona que complete tu vida, y si ni siquiera le importa que estés embarazada significa que le importas y mucho.- Aseguró Anna.

-Lo sé… le dejé muy claro que esto no es un juego para mí y me dijo que tampoco lo era para ella.- Sentenció la morena.- Creo que ha cambiado, la mujer que yo conocía no me habría rechazado, es decir, no habría parado mis besos.- Explicó al ver la cara de incomprensión de su amiga.

-¿Os lo habéis montado aquí?- Preguntó Anna pícaramente.

-Te acabo de decir que no ha querido.- Soltó Regina.- Aunque agradezco que lo haya hecho, porque demuestra que quiero algo más que sexo, mis hormonas cada vez están más revolucionadas y no sé si no me traicionaran cuando menos me lo espere.-Espetó algo frustrada.

-No creo que la señorita Swan sea capaz de decirte dos veces que no.- Aseguró Anna que ya se había levantado para marcharse.- Vuelvo para almorzar.-Dijo antes de salir.

Regina se quedó sola en su despacho contemplando el bonito ramo de flores que Emma le había regalado así como la caja de bombones que ya estaba casi vacía. La morena no pudo evitar que una sonrisa naciera en sus labios al darse cuenta como su vida había cambiado de un momento para otro. Darse cuenta de que su vida se volvía impredecible, por primera vez en la vida, había dejado de darle miedo para sentirse más viva y dueña de su vida que nunca.

 **Todo empieza a tomar formar, me encanta leer vuestros comentarios porque demuestra lo implicadas que estáis con la historia y eso me anima a escribir. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestros comentarios.**


	31. Chapter 31

Emma llegó puntual a la mansión Mills. Como no pensaba llevar a Regina en su moto había cogido el coche de Mary Margaret, ya que el suyo no llevaba hasta unos días después. Nada más entrar se encontró con el que guarda de seguridad había sido avisado de su visita y por ello la dejó entrar de inmediato.

Emma bajó del coche, para esa noche había elegido el elegante traje azul marino que su amiga le había casi obligado a comprar unos días antes. Realmente el traje le quedaba como un guante y se ajustaba perfectamente a su bien torneado cuerpo. Se colocó en la puerta y después de abrocharse el botón de la chaqueta y ajustar cada uno de sus rizos tocó el timbre que retumbo en el interior.

Regina abrió unos segundos después, llevaba un precioso vestido de color negro que también se ajustaba a su figura aunque dejaba ver su creciente barriga. Emma sonrió y se acercó para dejar un suave beso sobre los labios de la morena que solo pudo sonreír ante el gesto.

Ambas estaban nerviosas y aterradas pues sus encuentros anteriores no habían pasado de lo sexual, en cambio en esa cena intentarían conocerse y poner puntos en común.

-Estas preciosa.- dijo Emma aceptando entrar mientras que Regina cogía su bolso.

-Tú también, aunque tengo que reconocer que te veo rara sin tus vaqueros.- Aseguró la morena con una sonrisa.

-Hay tiempo para todo, hoy no quería desentonar contigo.- Sentenció guiñándole un ojo a Regina.

-Creo que en ese caso has conseguido completamente tu propósito.- Dijo ella.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la mansión, Emma invitó a Regina a subir al coche y esta lo hizo encantada. Aunque adorase conducir periferia no tener que hacerlo cuando era de noche, su vista acababa cansada al hacerlo.

Emma había reservado mesa en un precioso aunque modesto restaurante. Regina sabía que la rubia se sentía cómoda cuando entro allí.

-Sé que no es uno de los restaurantes a los que estas acostumbrada a ir pero la comida es fantástica y el ambiente privado y único.- Aseguró retirando la silla para que Regina se sentase.

-Tiene una visión muy poco acertada de mí, señorita Swan.- Soltó la morena una vez sentada.

-¿Señorita Swan? Creí que habíamos pasado la etapa de los formalismos.- Dijo la rubia.

-No tan deprisa…- Bromeó Regina.

-Puedes ir al ritmo que quieras pero no voy a llamarte señorita Mills, Regina.- Dijo Emma.- Tu nombre me encanta así que lo usaré siempre.

Regina no supo que contestar ante ese piropo pero antes de que el silencio se hiciese incomodo un amable camarero llego para tomarles nota. Como Regina no podía beber por el embarazo pidió algo sin alcohol y la rubia decidió acompañarla.

-Puedes beber lo que quieras.- Aseguró la morena una vez les habían servido unos refrescos de limón.

-No te preocupes, tampoco soy de beber demasiado.- Contestó Emma con sinceridad.

-Vale pero por mí no te sientas cohibida.- Añadió Regina.

-No lo hago.- Emma tomó un trago de su vaso.- Ahora es cuando nos conocemos un poco mejor, porque aunque tu cuerpo lo conozco y lo recuerdo muy bien no sé nada de ti, aparte de lo que dicen los periódicos.-Dijo la rubia notando que la morena se enrojecía un poco por sus palabras.

-Tampoco he olvidado tu cuerpo si eso te preocupa.- Soltó Regina que a pesar de haberse sonrojado no quería dejarse intimidar.- Y sobre los periódicos… no suelen decir la verdad.- Aseguró ella.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero saber todo de tus propios labios. –Sentenció la rubia con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Creo que la que debe empezar a contar eres tú…- Aseguró Regina que también mostro una gran sonrisa.

-Vale, pero solo con la condición de que después lo hagas tú.- Emma miró a la morena y esta simplemente asintió.- ¿Desde dónde empiezo?- Preguntó más para sí misma que para la morena.- Desde el principio imagino… soy Emma Swan y tengo 27 años, soy huérfana, no conozco ni deseo conocer quieres fueron mis padres. Cuando era joven me metí en más líos de los que puedo contar hasta que en una de las casas de acogida a la que fui me enseñaron un piano, desde ese momento mi sueño no ha sido otro que estar donde estoy hoy. Ya sabes la parte en la que trabaje como obrera en la construcción.-Resumió muy brevemente.

-¿No conoces a tus padres?- Preguntó Regina que sintió una punzada en el pecho al recodar a su madre.

-No, me abandonaron cuando era un bebe, en algún momento de mi vida intente encontrarlos para reclamarles lo que habían hecho pero decidí que no quería vivir con ese rencor.-Contestó Emma sinceramente. Ese tema era algo que ya no le dolía, simplemente era una parte de su vida con la que convivía de manera alejada pero tranquila.

-Bueno…lo siento.-Dijo Regina que no sabía que decir.

-No tienes que sentirlo, tal vez si me hubiesen criado mis padres no sería quién soy hoy.-Aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

-Es una buena forma de afrontarlo.- Concluyó la morena levantando su vaso para brindar con la rubia aunque solo fuese con refresco.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Preguntó Emma.

-Supongo que en esa parte los periódicos te habrán informado.- Dijo de manera suspicaz la morena.- Soy la hija de Henry y Cora Mills dos personas muy influyentes dentro de este país. Siempre tuve más afinidad con mi madre que con mi padre, aunque ella era algo estricta me quería. Mi padre era un buen hombre hasta que una serie de malos pasos lo llevaron a engañar a mi madre varias veces.- La morena contaba calmadamente aunque una gran rabia recorría sus venas.- Mi madre murió en un accidente que hubo en la mansión, el incendio que la dejó como tú la viste.- Le explicó al ver que no lo entendía.- Después de eso abandone mi sueño de ser arquitecto para dedicarme a ser embajadora, mi madre siempre deseo que yo lo consiguiese y a su muerte me ofrecieron el puesto.-Concluyó ella.

-Pero ahora eres arquitecto.- Dijo Emma que quería saber más.

-Unos meses después de que te marchases decidió que era el momento de dejarlo, en realidad mí vuelta al país era mucho más que unas simple vacaciones. Me gustaba ser embajadora, viajar, conocer gente y culturas completamente distintas pero mi vocación real no era esa.- Explicó Regina que notó la mano de Emma coger la suya por encima de la mesa.

-Me alegra que hayas conseguido cumplir ese sueño, al igual que yo cumplí el mío.- Dijo acariciando suavemente la mano de la morena.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti estos últimos años?- Preguntó Regina que deseaba desviar la atención de su persona.

-Me marché con Mérida a Francia donde estuvimos unos meses, yo tocaba mientras que ella recitaba. Una noche me ofrecieron un contrato para realizar una serie de conciertos por todo el país y tras decidir qué era lo mejor lo acepte. Empecé a tocar en teatros muy modestos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que podía dar más de sí, fue entonces cuando comencé a tocar en grandes teatros, y salas de conciertos donde acudían una gran cantidad de público. Tengo que reconocer que era aterrador pero ahora me gusta, es una sensación embriagadora.- Aseguró Emma que hablaba con pasión.

-Imagino que tiene que serlo aunque a mí me daría pánico tener que subirme a un escenario delante de tanta gente.- Soltó Regina que lo decía de verdad.

 **Perdonad la hora pero hasta ahora no he podido sacar un hueco para actualizar.¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, muy contenta por esos 300.**


	32. Chapter 32

-Imagino que tiene que serlo aunque a mí me daría pánico tener que subirme a un escenario delante de tanta gente.- Soltó Regina que lo decía de verdad.

-Seguro que como embajadora has tenido que enfrentarte a mucho más que eso.- Aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa sin separar sus manos de las de la morena.

-Que va, no pasa de tener que presentar una gala pero son solo unos minutos y siempre con las palabras bien ensayadas.- Sentenció Regina.- No creo que fuese capaz.- Concluyó.

-Es acostumbrarse, te lo aseguro.- Dijo Emma.

Hubo un silencio entre las dos que solo fue interrumpido por el camarero que había llegado para dejar la comida de ambas. Emma soltó, a su pesar, las manos de la morena para que pudiese colocar los platos. El hombre sonreía mientras dejaba todo.

-Felicidades.- Dijo mirando a Regina y después a Emma que no entendían nada.- Por el bebe, seguro que será muy guapo. Con unas madres así…- Soltó él antes de retirarse.

-Eso no me lo esperaba.- Dijo Emma rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado entre ambas.

-Yo tampoco pero no pasa nada.- Aseguró Regina que instintivamente se acarició la barriga.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta que me corroe por dentro y no me deja disfrutar de esta velada.- Soltó Emma casi sin pensar para no arrepentirse de sus palabras.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Regina que se había tensado ante esas palabras.

-¿Hay alguien en tu vida? Ya sé que me dijiste que no estabas casada pero necesito saber si hay alguien…no sé… alguien que…- Emma no era capaz de terminar la frase.

-Hubo alguien, hace unos meses. Estuvimos a punto de casarnos pero no pude hacerlo.- Aseguró Regina.-No sentía lo que hay que sentir para contraer matrimonio.-Añadió al ver que la rubia deseaba preguntarlo.- ¿Hay alguien en la tuya?- Preguntó Regina.

-No- Soltó muy segura.

-¿Mérida?- Preguntó la morena dejando notar su celos hacía esa mujer.

-Solo una buena amiga a la que le debo mucho.- Aseguró Emma.- Nunca hubo nada entre las dos.

Emma comenzó a comer mientras que Regina se quedaba pensando, tal vez ese abrazo que había visto años atrás no significaba nada y había sacado unas conclusiones que no eran las reales.

-¿te pasa algo?- Preguntó Emma al ver que Regina no comía pero tampoco se movía.

-No, no. Solo me he perdido en mis pensamientos.- Aseguró entonces ella.

-Regina… la idea de tener un hijo…¿Tiene algo que ver con tu ex?- Preguntó Emma de nuevo dejándose llevar por sus impulsos.

-No, ella no deseaba tener hijos.- Concluyó ella.-¿Por qué todas esas preguntas?- Preguntó Regina que no entendía nada.

-Deseo saber si… joder… si hay alguien con quien tenga que competir o compartirte a parte de con ese pequeño.- Dijo señalando la barriga de la morena.

-Mi hijo es mi prioridad.- Aseguró entonces Regina muy seria.

-Estaba de broma, Regina.- Explicó Emma que vio a la morena tensarse.- Solo intentaba aliviar la tensión que yo misma he generado.- Dijo después.

-Vale, lo siento.- Se disculpó la morena relajándose un poco.- No hay nadie en mi vida.- Aseguró después.

-Ahora sí.- Aseguró Emma cogiendo de nuevo la mano de Regina.- ¿Te gusta la comida?- Preguntó para aliviar la tensión de nuevo.

-Sí, está muy rica.- Aseguró.- Tenías razón el lugar es encantador.

-Ya lo sabía aunque prometo llevarte a un lujoso restaurante en futuras citas.- Dijo entonces Emma.

-¿Habrá próximas citas?- Preguntó ella coquetamente.

-Por supuesto, bueno, solo si tú quieras.- Aseguró entonces ella.

-Todo dependerá de cómo salga esta.- Dijo Regina siguiéndole el juego.

-Entonces me esforzare mucho para que salga genial.- Concluyó Emma con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

La cena pasó tranquila, Emma había dado a probar de su comida a Regina cuando esta tuvo el antojo de probar su carne. Mientras Emma le iba contando todas las anécdotas que había tenido en esos años tanto encima del escenario como con algún raro fan que la había acosado.

Regina por su parte le contaba como había montado su empresa y como había ido prosperando en poco tiempo debido al trabajo de Graham y Anna. También le contó que el arquitecto había iniciado una relación con su amiga, cosa que tuvo que alegrar a Emma pues a pesar de todo tenía que agradecerle a Graham haberla contratado años atrás.

El tiempo se les pasó volando y antes de que se diesen cuenta el restaurante estaba recogiendo para cerrar. Regina terminó de tomarse su helado mientras que la rubia había ido a pagar tras una larga discusión sobre quién invitaría a quién.

-Listo, podemos marcharnos.- Dijo Emma volviendo a la mesa.

-Vamos.- Regina se levantó y cogió su bolso para seguir a Emma hacía la salida.

-Me gustaría llevarla a un sitio pero es demasiado tarde, lo dejaré para la segunda cita.- Aseguró la rubia contenta.

-¿Es una forma de obligarme a darte la opción de una segunda cita?- Preguntó Regina subiendo al coche.

-¿Tanto se ha notado?- Bromeó también la rubia que había corrido para subirse al asiento del conductor.

-Ligeramente, debo de advertirle que la sutileza no es una de tus grandes virtudes.- Aseguró Regina con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Bueno… espero que eso significa que sí me das esa segunda cita.- Dijo Emma arrancando el coche.

-Debo de decir que me has sorprendido, pensé que sus mejores habilidades estaban en la cama pero creo que me he equivocado.- Soltó Regina haciendo que Emma diese un ligero frenado por esas atrevidas palabras.

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?- Preguntó la rubia una vez que se había recuperado de la sorpresa.

-Tanto como lo llevas haciendo tú conmigo toda la noche.- Aseguró la morena con una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara.

-Ahora no podré dejar de pensar en otra cosa…- Espetó fingiendo estar molesta.

Regina no contestó simplemente subió un poco la radio para escuchar la música que salía de ella. Antes de darse cuenta estaban entrando de nuevo en la mansión Mills. En este caso Emma no tuvo que tocar pues Regina llevaba las llaves.

Emma salió rápidamente del coche y le abrió la puerta a la morena ofreciéndole su mano para que se apoyase y pudiese salir del coche tranquilamente. Regina aceptó encantada, el contacto con Emma le provocaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Reacción que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La dos se encaminaron hacía la puerta, Emma esperaba a que abriese para despedirse de ella y marcharse mientras que Regina esperaba ver cuál era la actitud que tomaba la rubia llegada esa situación.

-Buenas noches, Regina. Espero que descanses y sobre todo que no tardes en concederme esa segunda cita.- Pidió dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches.- Contestó Regina viendo como Emma se daba la vuelta para subirse a su coche y marcharse. No quería que la rubia se fuese.- ¿Quieres tomar un café?- Preguntó Regina.

 **Momento de maldad por mi parte, lo sé y lo siento. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	33. Chapter 33

-¿Quieres tomar un café?- Preguntó Regina.

Emma se giró y se quedó mirando a la morena que seguía estática en la puerta de la mansión. Un gran impulso se quería apoderar de ella, deseaba acortar la distancia que había entre las dos y besarla pero se contuvo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

-Regina, si entro a tu casa no es solo para tomar un café.- Soltó entonces Emma que no se había movido para intentar mantener el espacio que había entre las dos.

-Eso espero, Swan.- Espetó Regina entrando en la casa dejando la puerta abierta.

La rubia sonrió y negó con la cabeza para después entrar en la mansión. Aunque la idea era abstenerse hasta haber afianzando un poco la relación con la morena, nadie podía resistirse a esa mujer.

Regina se encontraba sentada en un gran salón, perfectamente decorado. La chimenea estaba encendida y daba una calidez magnifica a la estancia. Emma se quedó mirándola unos segundos para después ir a sentarse a su lado. La morena se había quitado sus tacones y estaba cómodamente sentada.

-Te ha quedado muy bien.- Aseguró mirando todo lo que tenía alrededor.

-Gracias.- Contestó Regina.- ¿Quieres ver el resto?- Preguntó levantándose rápidamente.

-Claro.- Contesto Emma acompañándola.

Regina se colocó unas nada elegantes pero muy cómodas zapatillas de casa y guio a Emma por todas las estancias que había en la parte inferior de la mansión. Primero le mostro la enorme cocina así como los jardines aunque sin salir a fuera, después pasaron por el despacho y la biblioteca además de por salón mucho más pequeño adornado con unas grandes peceras y unos sofás.

-Ese sofá me suena mucho.- Dijo Emma en tono pícaro.

-Tiene buena memoria.- Soltó Regina que se excito al recordar lo que había pasado en ese sofá tanto tiempo atrás.

Emma siguió a Regina hasta la parte de arriba, la rubia perdió la cuenta de los dormitorios con sus respectivos baños que la morena le había enseñado además de un pequeño gimnasio. La mansión siempre le pareció grande pero ahora le parecía mucho más enorme.

-Y por último…- Murmuró Regina abriendo la última puerta.

Emma miró en su interior y comprendió que se trababa del dormitorio de la morena. Todo sobriamente decorado en tonos blancos y negros y lo que podía parecer una decoración fría daba cierta calidez. La rubia sacó una de sus mejores sonrisas para luego pasar sus brazos por la cintura de la morena y acercarla hacía ella.

-Supongo que no vamos a tomar café.- Dijo antes de apoderarse de los labios de la morena que lo acepto encantada.

Emma caminó con Regina pegada a su cuerpo hasta que llegaron a la enorme cama. La rubia dejó caer muy suavemente el cuerpo de la morena sobre la cama mientras que esta no dejaba de pasar sus manos por los cabellos rubios.

-Te he echado tanto de menos.- Murmuró Emma mientras besaba y mordía el cuello de la morena.

-Yo también.- Contestó con un gemido ahogado debido a los agiles movimientos de la rubia.

Emma se levantó entonces de la cama y se quedó mirando a Regina con los ojos oscurecidos de la excitación. Poco a poco comenzó a quitarse el traje ante la atenta mirada de la morena que disfrutaba del espectáculo que estaba viendo. Una vez en ropa interior Emma se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama para morder los labios de Regina que la esperaba expectante.

Varios minutos después Emma se volvió a separar pero esta vez con Regina en sus brazos. Poco a poco bajo la cremallera del vestido mientras besaba el cuello de la morena que se dejaba hacer, cosa que Emma no había vivido antes y que le encantaba.

Regina al ver la lentitud con la que se movía Emma terminó de bajarse el vestido para quedar también en ropa interior, su barriga ligeramente abultada provoco que no se sintiese demasiado cómoda. Era la primera vez que alguien más la veía desnuda desde que estaba embarazada.

Emma notó como su cuerpo se tensaba y había dejado de disfrutar de sus besos y sus caricias. Pensando que había hecho algo mal se separó para mirar a esos ojos que ya no le podían mentir.

-¿Te encuentras mal?- Preguntó Emma sin separarse de ella.

-No.- Contestó Regina intentando ocultar su malestar.

-No me mientas.- Dijo la rubia en un tono completamente desenfadado.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me ve desnuda desde que estoy embarazada.- Contó la morena al ver que Emma no pensaba dejar el tema.

-¿Es un problema?- Preguntó Emma.

-Pensé que no pero bueno… estoy cogiendo peso…- Regina dudaba de sus palabras.

-Eres una mujer hermosa, y es normal que cojas peso, tienes una pequeña vida ahí dentro.- Dijo arrodillándose para darle un beso en la barriga.

-Ya lo sé.- Contestó Regina cogiendo las manos de Emma para que se pusiese en pie.

-No dudes ni por un momento de ti misma, eres preciosa y te deseo como nunca.- Eso último lo susurro al oído de la morena para después morder suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Regina gimió y se olvidó de todos sus complejos para entregarse a esas caricias y a los besos llenos de pasión de la rubia. Antes de darse cuenta ambas se encontraban completamente desnudas y sus cuerpos se encontraban más unidos y compenetrados que nunca.

Emma llevó su mano hacía los pliegues de la morena y comenzó a acariciarlos dándose cuenta de que estaba mucho más excitada de lo que imaginaba. Sus caricias eran lentas, quería disfrutar a la morena toda la noche. Antes de que Regina le pudiese pedir que acelerarse el ritmo, Emma dejo de besarla para que su lengua ocupase el lugar que había ocupado antes su mano. Regina se arqueó y comenzó a gemir mientras que entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia.

-No pares.- Pidió la morena que se veía al borde del precipicio.

Emma animada por la respiración entrecortada y los gemidos de la morena aumentó el ritmo notando como el cuerpo de Regina se estremecía debajo de ella. Una vez que la morena había alcanzado el clímax, Emma fue subiendo en busca de sus labios pero besando cada parte del cuerpo de la morena que iba superado.

-Me toca.- Murmuró Regina una vez que hubo recuperado la respiración.

La morena no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para llevar a la rubia al límite del placer, Emma estaba sumamente excitada y se dejó llevar poco tiempo después. Aunque ambas le apetecían seguir con su sesión de sexo pero tuvieron que posponerlo, sus cuerpos pedían un descanso así como sus corazones que latían a un ritmo desenfrenado.

Regina se durmió con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho descubierto de la rubia, tan solo tapadas por una suave sábana. Emma disfrutaba de poder abrazara la morena y se quedó dormida pocos minutos después.

 **Ahí lo tenéis. Mejor reconciliación imposible. Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Espero que os guste.**


	34. Chapter 34

Regina se despertó cuando el sol comenzó a darle en la cara, la pasión desenfrenada de la noche anterior había hecho que no se acordase de cerrar la persiana. Se giró esperando ver a Emma por algún lugar de la habitación pero no lo hizo, aunque sí pudo ver que casi toda su ropa seguía en allí aunque bien doblada junto a su propio vestido.

Iba a levantarse cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría lentamente, Emma estaba empujando la puerta con su espalda para que se abriese mientras que en sus manos llevaba una gran bandeja con un bien guarnecido desayuno.

-Buenos días, pensé que aún dormías.- Dijo Emma dejando la bandeja sobre la cama mientras que Regina sólo podía sonreír.

-Buenos días, acabo de despertarme.- Contestó la morena mirando la bandeja.

-Preparé tortitas, tostadas con mermelada, un té, imaginé que era lo que tomabas ahora porque vi restos de uno en el fregadero, unos zumos de naranja y un poco de fruta.- Explicó Emma.- No sabía que te gustaba hice un poco de todo.- Añadió.

-Gracias pero podía bajar a la cocina.- Dijo Regina cogiendo su vaso de té caliente.

-Ya me has dejado plantada dos veces, este desayuno se iba a dar sí o sí.- Espetó Emma sentándose a su lado para dejar un suave beso sobre su hombro antes de coger su zumo de naranja.

-Ayer por la mañana no pensaba dejarte plantada.- Le explicó la morena aunque ya lo había hecho.

-Lo sé, pero me aseguro de que así sea.- Sentenció la rubia con unas gran sonrisa.

-Eres una cabezota.- Soltó Regina tomando su té.

-Si no fuese una cabezota no estaría aquí.- Concluyó la rubia.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Afirmó la morena.- ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó al no ver su móvil sobre la mesita de noche como era normal.

-Es temprano, solo son las 8.- Aseguró Emma comiendo un poco.

-Tengo que estar en la empresa a las 9:30.- Dijo Regina.

-¿Tan pronto?- Preguntó Emma haciendo un puchero que enterneció el corazón de la morena.

-Sí, lo siento pero tengo una reunión muy importante.- Aseguró la morena acariciando los labios de la rubia con los suyos.

-Te lo acepto a cambio de una segunda cita esta noche.- Soltó Emma.

-¿No crees que vas un poco rápido?- Preguntó para picarla la morena.

-Después de tanto tiempo creo que es un ritmo bastante normal.- Aseguró Emma apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

-Supongo que la normalidad está sobrevalorada.- Soltó Regina comiendo un poco más.

-Supones muy bien.- Coincidió Emma.- ¿La casa es tuya?- Preguntó mirando alrededor.- Creó que nunca hablamos nada que no fuese la construcción.- Añadió la rubia.

-Sí, en realidad era de mi madre pero a su muerte la herede.- Contestó Regina.

-¿Y tú padre?- Preguntó Emma cogiendo algo de fruta.

-No lo sé, hace cuatro meses que no tengo noticias de él.- Soltó la morena.- Supongo que con alguna mujer que le está robando hasta la ropa interior.

-Vaya, lo siento.- Dijo Emma pasando su mano sobre la de Regina para confortarla.

-No lo hagas, hace mucho tiempo que acepte que eso era así.- Soltó Regina.- ¿Y tú amiga?- Preguntó ella.

-¿Mary Margaret?- Preguntó y vio asentir a la morena.- Esta como loca, desde que he llegado no he parado de ir de compras con ella. Además tiene en mente que la ayude a organizar su boda.- Le contó la morena.

-Se puso a llorar como una loca cuando fui a preguntar por ti el día que te fuiste.- Aseguró Regina sonriendo al recordar lo sucedido.

-Me contó que estuviste allí, te juro que por mucho tiempo quise tomar ese suceso como una excusa para volver al país, para volver a verte.- Soltó Emma mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros de la morena.

-Sí que estuve, quería disculparme.- Dijo la morena que no tenía en mente contarle que había ido a buscarla después de eso.

-Sabes… creó que en la vida todo pasa por algo.- Empezó a divagar en voz alta la rubia.- Tal vez yo debía de irme del país para volver siendo una mujer diferente, para conseguir mi sueño, para que tu cumplieses el tuyo y solo entonces empezar una relación.- Concluyó orgullosa de su reflexión.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Afirmó Regina.- Creó que en aquella época no habríamos aguantado mucho juntas, al menos fuera de una cama.- Espetó ella.

-Tengo que decir que esa parte no me enfadaba y aunque pensé que solo quería eso de ti, hoy sé que eso solo es una parte de todo lo que deseo compartir contigo.- Dijo Emma.

-Vayamos despacio, yo también quiero todo eso pero con calma.- Regina se acercó y beso los labios de la rubia que respondió encantada ante el gesto.- Ahora tengo que irme a trabajar.- Dijo una vez que se había separado.

-Está bien.- Emma no quería salir de la cama pera sabía que debía ir con pies de plomo en lo que respectaba a Regina. – Ve a ducharte, yo bajaré esto.- Aseguró la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

Regina obedeció y se metió bajo la ducha, de donde salía el agua caliente que conseguía relajar los hombros de la morena. Tras varios minutos allí debajo salió y se lio en una toalla para salir al dormitorio.

Al salir pensaba encontrarse con Emma pero la habitación seguía vacía, aprovechó para vestirse y salir a buscar a la rubia. La pianista se encontraba tirada en el césped con su cachorro encima.

-¡Tina!- Espetó Regina haciendo que la perrita la mirase y dejase a Emma.- Ven aquí, pequeña.- Dijo la morena cogiéndola en sus brazos.

-¿Es tuya?- Preguntó Emma levantándose del césped.

-Así es.- Contestó la morena.- Tiene solo cuatro meses, me la encontré en mi puerta y nadie la ha reclamado.

-Es muy bonita y tiene mucha energía.- Aseguró acariciándola.

-Así es, la he tenido que sacar de la casa porque me destrozaba los muebles. Estoy en proceso de educarla para qué deje de hacerlo.- Le explicó Regina dirigiéndose a la cocina con ella en sus brazos.

-¿Duerme en la calle?- Preguntó Emma.

-Claro que no, mandé construir una bonita casa en el jardín.- Soltó Regina molesta por las palabras de la rubia.

-Lo siento, es que me parece tan mona.- Dijo acercándose para darle un beso en los labios a Regina y una caricia a la perrita.

-No te preocupes, ve a vestirme mientras que yo le doy de comer.- Contestó Regina que tenía que reconocer que no era capaz de enfadarse con la rubia.

Emma subió corriendo las escaleras para ir a vestirse, mientras la morena estaba llenando el cuenco de agua y de leche para la perrita que estaba feliz de encontrarse dentro de la casa.

-No te acostumbres. – Le regañó Regina para después dejarla en el suelo para que comiese.

Emma bajó unos minutos después con una gran sonrisa en su cara y ya completamente vestida.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche?- Preguntó Emma.

-Está bien…- Dijo Regina con cansancio fingido.

-Te encanta verme, no te hagas la dura.- Aseguró la rubia acercando el cuerpo de Regina al suyo.- ¿Te paso a buscar?- Preguntó.

-Está bien, pero después de las 8, tengo varias reuniones.- Aseguró la morena.- ¿Qué vas a hacer todo el día?- Preguntó mientras sacaba a Tina otra vez al jardín.

-Tengo que ir a ensayar un rato y después trasladaré mis maletas a mi nueva casa además de comprar todo lo que sea necesario.- Le contó Emma.

-Si quieres que te ayude con la mudanza.- Dijo Regina cogiendo sus llaves para salir de la casa.

-De eso nada, estas embarazada.- Soltó la rubia.

Regina sonrió ante la preocupación de la rubia y le dio un apasionado beso para después subirse en su coche y dirigirse hacia su trabajo.

 **Capitulo tranquilo el de hoy. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	35. Chapter 35

-Buenos días.- Dijo Regina entrando directamente hacía su despacho.

-Buenos días.- Contestó la secretaria siguiéndola por los pasillos.- Tiene la reunión dentro de media hora, además de la junta con el señor Graham esta tarde.- Le recordó la mujer.

-Gracias, no te preocupes.- Contestó.

Regina se metió en su despacho y comenzó a preparar todos los papeles que necesitaba para la reunión que tenía esa mañana. Antes de poder terminar escuchó como la puerta de su despacho se abría, la única persona que entraba sin tocar era Anna por lo que simplemente no tuvo ni que levantar la cabeza para saber que era ella.

-Hola.- Dijo Anna sentándose en uno de los sillones.- ¿Cómo te ha ido la cita?- Preguntó antes de que Regina pudiese siquiera saludarla.

-Directa al grano.- Soltó Regina mirando a su amiga.

-No me gusta andarme con rodeos.- Aseguró ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ya, claro.- Dijo la morena buscando unos documentos.- Tenemos una reunión en unos minutos.

-No te preocupes, da tiempo a que me lo cuentes.- Concluyó Anna.

-Fue muy bien.- Aseguró la morena con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

-Supongo que esta vez sí desayunasteis.- Espetó pícaramente.

-Así es.- Dijo Regina que dejó sorprendía a Anna que esperaba una negativa o que no le contestase.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- Preguntó Anna levantándose para acercarse a su amiga.- ¿Sigue siendo tan buena como antes?

-Es mejor.- Aseguró la morena recordando la magnífica noche que había pasado junto a la rubia.

-Vaya… me alegra oír eso…- Aseguró entonces Anna.- Quiero todos los detalles.- Soltó para después mirar su reloj.- Después de la reunión.- Añadió guiñándole un ojo.

-Ni lo sueñes, ya te he contado todo lo que tenías que saber.- Aseguró despidiéndola con la mirada.

-Luego vendrás buscando mi consejo y no te ayudaré.- Soltó entonces Anna fingiendo estar ofendida.

Regina sonrió y vio salir a su amiga que también sonreía. Sabía que al final acabaría contándoselo todo pero sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. La morena preparó todo y se dirigió a la sala de conferencia donde tendría lugar la reunión.

El día se hizo muy largo para la morena que no se había encontrado muy bien. A pesar de que su ginecóloga la había dicho que las náuseas solían desaparecer a partir de los tres meses ella deseaba que eso sucediese antes. No soportaba los olores fuertes y tampoco podía comer demasiado porque acababa vomitándolo todo.

-¿Estas mejor?- Preguntó Anna que sabía que su amiga no estaba bien desde que habían almorzado juntas.

-No demasiado.- Contestó Regina reclinada en su silla con la mano en la frente.

-Vete a casa, aquí está todo solucionado.- Soló ella segura.- Déjame los papeles de la construcción de los Ford y yo me hago habló con ellos.

-Tú tienes tu trabajo, además ya me encuentro mejor.- Dijo Regina al recordar esa reunión.

-No estás bien, estás pálida y mareada. Te conozco bien.- Sentención su amiga.- Dame esos documentos, yo me haré cargo.

-No te vas a quedar hasta tarde por mi culpa, Sophia te está esperando. De verdad me encuentro mejor.- Insistió Regina.

-Sophia se ha ido a ver un partido de béisbol con Graham así que no me espera en casa. No seas cabezota, dame esos documentos y vete a descansar.- Soltó ahora algo molesta.

-Está bien. Gracias.- Dijo La morena tendiéndole una carpeta para después coger su bolso y su móvil para marcharse a casa.

Estaba a punto de subir a su coche cuando un mareo hizo que tuviese que agarrarse fuertemente a la puerta del vehículo. Asustada ante la idea de caerse se metió en el coche intentado recuperarse. Antes de conseguir aliviar ese malestar completamente escuchó su móvil sonar.

Regina lo cogió y se dio cuenta de que era un mensaje de la rubia, una sonrisa nació en su cara aunque no se encontrase demasiado bien.

- **Paso a recogerte en un rato, ya no aguanto más sin verte.** Ese corto mensaje hizo que su corazón se acelerase, no había pensado en la cita con Emma pero no se encontraba bien para asistir aunque deseaba verla más que a nada en el mundo.

- **Yo tampoco aguanto sin verte pero no me encuentro demasiado bien. Voy a coger un taxi e irme a la mansión, lo siento.** Contestó Regina buscando en su móvil el número para pedir el taxi. Antes de poder marcar otro mensaje le llegó.

- **No vas a coger ningún taxi, espérame ahí. Voy a buscarte.** La morena sonrió ante el mensaje que demostraba lo entregada que estaba Emma para con su relación.

- **No es necesario. Podemos salir mañana.** Contestó Regina aunque esperaba que Emma se negase y quisiese ir a buscarla, ella también la estaba echando de menos.

- **No es negociable.** Regina leyó el mensaje y decidió no contestar, esperaría a que Emma fuese a buscarla.

Media hora después la rubia hacía su aparición en el aparcamiento donde vio el mercedes de la morena. Emma se bajó rápidamente del coche de Mary Margaret y se dirigió hacia el de Regina. Al llegar allí se encontró con la morena sentada en el asiento del copiloto totalmente reclinado, por un momento se asustó pero vio que Regina se movía para quitarse un mecho de pelo de la cara.

-¿Necesitas compañía?- Preguntó Emma asomándose por la ventana que estaba bajada.

-Supongo que nunca viene mal.- Contestó lanzándole una mirada lasciva a Emma que se tuvo que controlar para no saltarle encima.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó ahora en serio abriendo la puerta para quedar más cerca de la morena.

-Las náuseas y los mareos son unas constante desde que quede embarazada, así que me estoy acostumbrando aunque son una faena.- Aseguró Regina acariciando dulcemente su barriga.- Siento tener que cancelar la cita.- Añadió saliendo del coche lentamente.

-¿Quién ha dicho que se haya cancelado?- Preguntó Emma ayudándola a salir con cuidado.

-No estoy con ánimos, ni con fuerzas para ir a ningún lado.- Contestó Regina que no entendía nada.

-No iremos a ningún lado, la segunda cita será en tu casa.- Aseguró Emma cerrando el coche de la morena.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Preguntó Regina sonriendo.

-Totalmente en serio.- Soltó la rubia acompañando a la morena hacía su coche.- Por cierto, hola.- Dijo cogiendo las mejillas de la morena con sus manos para unir sus labios en un casto beso.

Regina ante la iniciativa de Emma no se movió, pero una vez que los dulces labios de Emma habían tocado los suyos no pudo evitar deslizar sus manos por las caderas de la rubia y acercarla a ella para profundizar el beso.

-Hola.- Contesto Regina con la respiración acelerada.

-Venga, sube. Que llegamos tarde.- Dijo Emma guiñándole un ojo.

-Espero que me lleves a un buen lugar, la primera cita dejó el listón bastante alto.- Bromeó Regina siguiéndole el juego a la rubia.

-Te puedo asegurar que sí.- Contestó Emma subiendo al asiento del conductor para salir de los aparcamientos con Regina mirándola fijamente.- Te aseguró que no te decepcionara.- Dijo sabiendo que esa promesa iba mucho más allá de esa cena.

 **Ayer no pude publicar porque llegue tardísimo de trabajar y estaba agotada, os dejo capítulo hoy para que no os preocupéis :))Espero que os haya gustado, están siendo unos capítulos muy light, realmente creo que son necesarios para ver cómo evolucionan como pareja. Espero que no os aburran, porque a mí me está encantando escribirlos.**


	36. Chapter 36

Emma se había metido en la cocina mientras que Regina había subido a su habitación para darse una ducha y ponerse algo más cómodo para estar por casa. A Emma le hubiese gustado poder llevarla a un restaurante y además al teatro como tenía pensado pero la idea de pasar la noche en la mansión también le gustaba. Sabía perfectamente que no iría a dormir a su casa esa noche.

La rubia había puesto su móvil sobre la encimera y de él salían canciones aleatorias, siempre que cocinaba lo hacía. Había decidido prepararle unas pechugas de pollo a la sidra con champiñones y de postre un helado, por suerte había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba en la enorme cocina de Regina.

-Huele muy bien.- Dijo Regina que había entrado en la cocina al escuchar la música desde el pasillo.

-Soy una buena cocinera.- Soltó Emma con superioridad pero echándose a reír al ver la cara de escepticismo de la morena.

-Eso solo lo puedo juzgar yo.- Espetó Regina cogiendo un vaso de agua.

-Entonces vamos a la mesa.- Dijo la rubia colocando sus manos en las caderas de la morena por la espalda para dirigirla al comedor.

Emma había colocado dos servicios sobre la mesa además de unas flores que había encontrado en el jardín para adornar la mesa. Además había colocado un par de velas que había encontrado en la cocina mientras preparaba la cena.

-¿Cómo te ha dado tiempo a montar todo eso?- Preguntó mirando a la rubia.

-Tu jardinero, John, me ha ayudado con las flores.- Contestó Emma apartando la silla para que se sentase.- Marian, me ha ayudado a poner la mesa y el resto lo he preparado yo.- Aseguró la rubia.

-¿Has conocido a todo el servicio?- Preguntó con sorpresa.

-A casi todo, sí.- Contestó Emma.- menos a la cocinera.- Dijo la rubia.

-No tengo cocinera.- Aseguró entonces Regina.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó sirviendo dos vasos de refresco.

-Me gusta cocinar.- Concluyó Regina.-Y no soporto que nadie entre en mi cocina.- Dijo lanzándole una mirada a la rubia que sonrió.

-Me alegra ser la excepción.- Aseguró Emma dejando un beso en el cuello de la morena para marcharse a la cocina a por los platos.

Regina sonrió, en su mente jamás imaginó encontrarse en esa situación. Emma se mostraba amable y cariñosa con ella y eso derretía su corazón, además de que aliviaba toda la ansiedad que le generaba la idea de estar sola durante su embarazo.

-Aquí estoy.- Dijo Emma entrando con dos platos en sus manos.

Emma los colocó en medio de las dos, tras servirle un poco de ensalada a la morena se sirvió también y comenzaron a cenar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día?- Preguntó Emma para aliviar el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellas.

-Aburrido, muchas reuniones y mucho papeleo.- Soltó Regina comiendo con gusto.

-¿Te encuentras mejor ya?- Preguntó aunque el apetito de la morena le confirmaba que sí.

-Sí, son cosas normales. Hasta que no cumple al menos tres meses no se me aliviaran.- Aseguró entonces ella.

-Supongo que sí pero tengo que reconocer que me he asustado.- Confesó Emma cogiendo la mano que la morena tenía sobre la mesa.

-No tenías porque, aunque me alegra que así sea.- Confesó también Regina.- De verdad que quiero que esto salga bien.- Añadió después apretando los dedos de Emma con su mano.

-Yo también quiero que salga bien y pondré todo de mi parte para que así sea.-Aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa en la cara.

Emma se acercó y dejó un beso sobre los labios de Regina que correspondió al gesto colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia.

Las dos siguieron comiendo tranquilamente mientras charlaban del trabajo de ambas, Emma le contó su mañana ensayando y luego preparando la mudanza junto a Mary Margaret.

-¿Te gusta tu casa?- Preguntó Regina terminando su plato.

-Claro que sí.- Sentenció Emma.- Gus, mi ayudante, conoce perfectamente mis gustos, así que está bien.- Concluyó ella.

-Me alegra mucho que así sea.- Dijo la morena mirando a la rubia.

La charla había sido tan agradable y amena que no se habían dado cuenta del tiempo que pasaron cenando. Fue Emma la que se percató de que ambas habían terminado la comida.

-Te la puedo ensañar cuando quieras.- Aseguró la rubia levantándose para ir a buscar el postre.

-Te recuerdo que he sido yo la que la he renovado.- Dijo la morena ayudándola con los platos.

-Cierto, pero aun así le voy a dar mi toque personal.- Soltó la rubia metiendo los platos en el lavavajillas.

-En ese caso me encantaría verlo.- Dijo Regina sentándose en un taburete esperando a que Emma terminase.- Hay helado en el congelador.- Añadió una vez que terminó.

-¿Antojo?- Preguntó entonces Emma sacándolo aunque ya lo había visto antes.

-Algo así, adoro el chocolate y normalmente no lo como.- Contestó Regina.- Digamos que el embarazo es una buena excusa.- Soltó después.

Emma comenzó a reír mientras sacaba el helado del congelador mientras Regina la observaba. La rubia abrió el frigorífico y sacó un bote de nata que había visto mientras preparaba la cena.

-Vete al comedor, ahora te llevo el postre.- Dijo Emma mientras se movía con confianza por toda la cocina.

-¿Por qué no lo tomamos aquí?- Preguntó Regina mirando lascivamente a la rubia que estaba de espaldas.

-Venga vale.- Contestó Emma sacando dos bolas de helado para colocarlas en una copa.

El silencio se estableció entre ambas, un silencio cómodo en la que ninguna de las dos no tenía que decir nada para sentirse bien. Este silencio fue roto por unos golpecitos en la puerta que daba al jardín. Regina se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la pequeña perrita de la morena.

-Hola, me había olvidado de ti.- Dijo la morena cogiéndola en sus brazos.

-¿Has visto que dueña más mala tienes?- Preguntó Emma abrazando a Regina por la espalda dejando un beso en su cuello.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó Regina haciéndose la ofendida.

-Te perdono.- Soltó Emma besando cariñosamente su cuello mientras acariciaba a la perrita que ladraba feliz. –El postre está listo.- Dijo Emma soltándola para que le echase de comer a la perrita.

-Podemos tomarlo en el jardín, hace muy buena noche.- Sentención Regina cogiendo el cuenco de la comida de Tina.

-Claro, adelántate. – Dijo entonces Emma.

La rubia se quedó en la cocina terminando el postre. Además de la bola de helado de chocolate había puesto un poco de nata y unas virutas de chocolate que había sacado de un estante de la cocina de la morena. Una vez que había terminado cogió dos cucharitas y salió al jardín.

Regina estaba sentada sobre una tumbona que había cerca de la piscina con la perrita corriendo a su alrededor. Emma se acercó y se sentó rodeando el cuerpo de la morena con sus piernas. Regina se reclinó y apoyó su espalda sobre el pecho de la rubia que sonrió.

 **Otro capítulo tranquilo. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Queréis algo dramático? Estoy algo liada últimamente pero intento actualizar y escribir siempre que puedo así que espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones.**


	37. Chapter 37

-Hace una noche magnífica.- Dijo Emma comiendo un poco de helado.

-El verano está bastante suave pero aún así adoro salir aquí por la noche.- Confesó la morena comiendo.

-Es normal, este sitio es increíble. No pensé que podría quedar tan bien cuando trabajaba aquí.- Sentención Emma mirando el enorme jardín muy bien cuidado y con una gran piscina perfectamente iluminada y con el agua cristalina.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco, pero disfruto mucho vivir aquí. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que el recuerdo de mi madre me atormentaría pero no ha sido así, sé que ella deseaba que fuese feliz así que me alegra volver a darle a esta magnífica casa el valor que mi madre le daba.- Aseguró Regina que no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayese por su mejilla.

Emma no dijo nada simplemente dejó la copa en el suelo y abrazó a la morena dejando cariñosos besos en su mejilla. Regina disfrutaba de esas caricias mientras seguía comiendo, se quedó estática cuando la rubia metió su mano por debajo de su camiseta para tocar su naciente barriga.

-¿Lo puedo sentir?- Preguntó Emma en voz baja.

-No, tan solo tengo dos meses de embarazo.- Aseguró Regina enternecida por las palabras de la rubia.

-Vaya… digamos que no sé mucho del tema.- Soltó entonces Emma avergonzada.

-Eso no es un problema, se puede aprender.- Dijo la morena sabiendo lo que con esas palabras intentaba demostrarle.

-Me gustaría mucho.- Aseguró Emma al oído de Regina.- Sé que puedo ser torpe y a veces algo inmadura pero quiero aprender, quiero estar a tu lado con todo lo que eso significa.- Añadió ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Me alegra oír eso, sé que la situación puede asustar a cualquiera.- Confesó Regina.- Sabía que eso podía pasar cuando decidí quedarme embarazada pero no pensé que esto me podría pasar.

-Pues está pasando.- Soltó Emma con simpleza.- Yo estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites.- Aseguró unos segundos después.

Regina no contestó simplemente se giró en los brazos de la rubia y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Emma saboreaba el helado de chocolate en los labios de la morena mientras que esta enlazaba sus manos en los cabellos rubios alborotados por la ligera brisa que hacía.

-¿Qué te parece si entramos?- Preguntó Emma cuando se separaron para respirar.

-Me parece muy bien.- Contestó Regina levantándose de la hamaca para dejar que la rubia se levantase también.

Emma dejó las copas sobre una mesa y volvió rápidamente para abrazarse a la espalda de la morena y caminar así hasta el dormitorio de la arquitecta que sonreía por el nerviosismo que demostraban las manos de la rubia que no dejaban de acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo que tenía a su alcance.

-Creo que tengo una adicción a ti.- Confesó Emma girando a Regina en sus brazos para poder besarla.

Regina no contestó simplemente comenzó a desvestir a la rubia que se dejaba hacer con mucho gusto. En pocos segundos ambas estaban completamente desnudas. Sus cuerpos era uno solo.

-Buenos días. –Dijo Emma besando el cuello de la morena para que se despertase.

-Un poco más.- Murmuró ella perezosamente.

Emma no contestó, simplemente comenzó a besar la espalda de la morena mientras sus manos acariciaba las caderas de la morena cubiertas por una suave sábana. Regina no pudo evitar gemir al notar las caricias. Emma era completamente insaciable y aunque ella estaba encantada con ello tenía que reconocer que la rubia la agotaba.

-Eres preciosa.- Le dijo Emma mientras deslizaba su mano por los muslos en dirección a la entre pierna de la morena que notaba los pechos erectos de la rubia contra su espalda.

Regina comenzó a gemir más fuerte y abrió un poco las piernas para darle acceso a la rubia que sonrió al darse cuenta del movimiento de la morena. Emma continuó su camino mientras dejaba besos y mordidas por las zonas que tenía más cerca. Antes de darse cuenta Regina se vio penetrada por dos dedos, Emma se movía de manera calmada en su interior mientras que con la otra mano la deslizaba para acariciar un pecho de la arquitecta. Emma se movió para dejar su cuerpo completamente pegado al de la morena y así tener más acceso a ella. Cuando la respiración de Regina se hizo más errática aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos además de acariciar el clítoris para que la morena se dejase llevar unos segundos después.

Una vez que Regina estaba recuperada del orgasmo sacó sus dedos de su interior dejando después un beso en la mejilla de la morena.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Muy buenos días.- Contestó Regina girándose en la cama para apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia.

-Creó te debía uno de ayer.- Bromeó Emma guiñándole un ojo mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte contra ella.

-¿Hiciste la cuenta?- Preguntó también bromeando Regina.

-Cálculo aproximado.- Contestó acariciando la espalda de la morena.- Ahora es hora de levantarnos, yo tengo que ir a ver a mi asistente para el concierto de mañana y tú tienes que ir a la oficina.

-¿Tienes un concierto mañana?- Preguntó Regina obviando todo lo demás.

-Sí, tengo las entradas preparadas. Quiero que vengas.- Contestó Emma besando los labios de la arquitecta.

-Me encantaría acompañarte.- Susurró Regina sin separarse demasiado de los labios de la rubia.

Emma sonrió y tras darle una suave y cariñosa palmada en el culo se levantó de la cama, sabía que aunque lo desease más que nada no podían quedarse allí por más tiempo o llegaría tarde. Regina algo más perezosamente también se levantó y tras ponerse su pijama bajó para desayunar junto a la rubia que ya había empezado a prepararlo todo.

-Me gusta esto de tener cocinera.- Bromeó Regina sentándose al otro lado de la encimera.

-Ya… no te acostumbres.- Bromeó también la rubia dejando el vaso de té caliente delante de ella.

-Sabré recompensarte muy bien.- Concluyó guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

-Creó que entonces me replanteare el cargo.- Emma sonrió y abrió la puerta del jardín para que la perrita entrase y comiese lo que ya le había echado en su cuenco.

-Así me gusta.- Soltó Regina que ya había empezado a desayunar.

A las dos le encantaba la familiaridad y la naturalidad con la que se daba su relación. Estaban cómodas la una con la otra y felices de poder compartir esos momentos que para cualquier persona podría ser aburrido.

-¿Nos vemos en la cena?- Pregunto Emma que ya había salido de la mansión acompañada de la morena.

-Te mando un mensaje cuando termine de trabajar.- Dijo Regina cerrando la puerta.- Emma….- La llamó al ver que la mujer ya se había alejado.

-¿Dime?- Preguntó la rubia que estaba a punto de subir al coche.

-Mi coche sigue en la oficina…- Murmuró pues lo había olvidado.

-Sube, te llevó allí.- Dijo dando la vuelta rápidamente para abrirle la puerta y que subiese.

Regina obedeció pero antes de subir dejó un beso sobre los labios de Emma que tanto adoraba. Emma sonrió y respondió al gesto con mucho gusto.

El camino se hizo en un tranquilo silencio solo roto por la música que salía de la radio del coche. Emma paró en la entrada del edificio y tras despedirse con un beso se fue para su trabajo.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Gracias por los comentarios.**


	38. Chapter 38

-Buenos días, Gus.- Dijo Emma entrando de muy buen humor a su casa donde el hombre ya la estaba esperando.

-¿Y ese buen humor?- Preguntó él que la última vez que había hablado con la rubia había discutido.

-Digamos que las cosas me van bien.- Aseguró entonces Emma sentándose en el sillón.

-Infórmame.- Dijo él acomodándose para escucharla.

-Deberíamos de trabajar.- Soltó la rubia para dejar al hombre con la curiosidad.

-Yo soy el que trabaja y tú la que haces tonterías… ahora cuéntame.- Espetó él sentándose a su lado para que siguiese contándole.

-Yo soy quien te paga.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara

-Pero yo soy el que trabaja para que saques ese dinero y me puedas pagar.- Dijo entonces Gus sonriendo también.

-Touché.- Soltó Emma reclinándose en el sofá. – Digamos que he iniciado una relación con alguien.- Comentó ella para intrigar a su amigo.

-¿Qué?- Gritó él.- Me estas vacilando.- Espetó también con el tono elevado.- Emma Swan, cuéntame con todo detalle o te juro que te dejo sin conciertos desde ahora hasta que te jubiles.- Añadió poniéndose serio para amenazar a la rubia.

-¿Quieres que te despida?- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Gus la miró mal mientras que ella se reía, sabía que su amigo alucinaría cuando le contase todo lo sucedido. Él había vivido todos los malos momentos por los que Emma había pasado en su intento por olvidar a Regina pero la rubia estaba segura de que no se lo imaginaba.

-Quiero que me cuentes.- Dijo él tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Con Regina Mills.- Espetó ella con voz orgullosa para después levantarse y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué?- Gritó de nuevo siguiéndola casi a la carrera.- Ahora sí que me estas vacilando.

-Claro que no.- Soltó entonces Emma.- Estoy con Regina, bueno… estamos empezando.-Explicó la rubia.

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.- Dijo sentándose para mirarla fijamente.

-Yo tampoco pero después de que nos encontramos le propuse que nos viésemos, quería resolver todo lo que teníamos pendiente, y bueno… ahora estamos empezando una relación.- Dijo entonces Emma.

-Me alegro por ti, rubia.- Aseguró Gus que se había acercado para abrazarla.- He vivido contigo los malos momentos y espero de verdad que seas feliz con ella.

-Gracias, ahora sí vamos a trabajar.- Soltó Emma.

-Tienes poco que hacer, simplemente he venido para confirmar el concierto de mañana y llevarme tu traje a la tintorería.- Explicó él que no podía evitar su sonrisa en la cara.

-Concierto confirmado, consígueme un par de entradas en primera fila, y mi traje está en el armario del fondo.- Le dijo mientras se preparaba un café.

-Perfecto.- Aseguró entonces él.

Gus cogió el traje y se marchó mientras que Emma se sentó con su café en el piano y comenzó a ensayar todas las canciones que debía de tocar al día siguiente. Aunque le gustaba ir al teatro a hacerlo, creyó que era mejor practicar en casa para así tener tiempo de ir a ver a Mary Margaret antes de tener que ir a recoger a Regina para la cena.

Emma estaba completamente enfrascada en lo que estaba haciendo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar y a vibrar sobre la mesa.

-Swan.- Dijo Emma sin mirar quién llamaba.

-Hasta que das noticias de que estas con vida.- Soltó entonces Mary Margaret al otro lado de la línea bastante molesta.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Emma sin entender nada.

-Llevas dos días desaparecida.- Espetó entonces ella.

-A sí, perdona. He estado ocupada.- Dijo entonces Emma.

-¿Ocupada?- preguntó con ironía ella.

-Lo siento, en serio. Digamos que Regina y mi trabajo me han tenido un poco ocupada.- Explicó la rubia sutilmente.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ella?- Preguntó Mary Margaret.

-Te parece si me invitas a comer y te lo cuento todo.- Soltó Emma que necesitaba terminar con el ensayo.

-Está bien, a las dos en mi casa.- Espetó Mary Margaret colgando antes de que la rubia pudiese contestar.

Emma terminó de ensayar y se colocó una ropa más cómoda para dirigirse a la casa de su amiga. Al llegar se encontró con que la puerta estaba medio abierta y simplemente entró.

-¡Qué bien huele!- Espetó Emma dejando la chaqueta en el perchero.

-Imagino que no has comido demasiado bien en estos años.- Soltó entonces Mary Margaret.

-No te creas, he aprendido a cocinar muy bien.- Aseguró ella mostrando su sonrisa de superioridad.

-Eso no me lo creo.- Dijo Mary que estaba terminando de sacar el asado del horno.

-Entonces te invitó la semana que viene a mi casa, así puedes verla y te muestro que sé cocinar.-Concluyó la rubia dejando una botella de vino sobre la mesa.

-Es mi favorito.- Soltó entonces ella.

-Lo sé, lo compré en Paris.- Dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Emma había echado de menos tanto o más a Mary Margaret pero ella era la dura de las dos y la que tenía que fingir que haberse ido no le había supuesto demasiado problema en lo que respectaba a su amistad.

Las dos almorzaron tranquilamente charlando de temas banales, Mary Margaret no había querido atacar directamente a la rubia por si se cerraba en banda y no le contaba nada.

-Mary…- Dijo Emma al ver que su amiga se mordía la lengua.- Suéltalo.- Espetó al ver que esta simplemente encogía los hombres.

-¿Qué pasa entre Regina y tú?- Preguntó sin poder aguantarse más.

-Eso lo sabes perfectamente.-Contestó Emma dando un sorbo a su vino.

-Quiero decir… eres consciente de que está embarazada, de que en algunos meses será madre y que si estas con ella…- Mary Margaret intentaba explicarse.

-Soy consciente de que está embarazada, sí. Y obviamente un embarazo desemboca en tener un hijo, o sea en ser madre.- Repitió Emma realzando las palabras ya que no entendía hacía donde iba su amiga.

-¡Joder, Emma!- Casi gritó molesta por no explicarse.

-Esa lengua.- Le regañó Emma como solía hacer la morena con ella.

-Que vas a tener que hacerte cargo de ese niño también.- Dijo entonces Mary.- Tendrás que ser algo más que la amante de su madre.

Emma se quedó en silencio unos segundos haciendo que esas imágenes paseasen por su mente, era consciente de que Regina tendría un hijo y que sería madre pero no había pensado en el papel que ella tomaría en esa pequeña familia que estaba a punto de crearse.

Una sonrisa tonta nació en los labios de Emma que se imaginaba jugando con ese bebe mientras que Regina reía y les hacía fotos. Mary Margaret se quedó mirándola fijamente y no supo decirle nada.

-Creo que me gustaría mucho formar parte de la vida de ese niño.- Sentenció Emma dejando a su amiga con la boca abierta.

-Vale, esta no es la Emma que se fue de aquí. Quiero una prueba de ADN.- Soltó provocando una carcajada en la rubia que alzó su copa para brindar.

 **Muchas gracias por todas las que leéis y comentáis habitualmente, aun así he notado que cada vez son menos los comentarios y ello me hace pensar que la historia está aburriendo o dejando de gustar por lo que creó la terminaré en breve.**

 **No puedo dejar de agradecer de nuevo a todas las que día a día os molestáis en dejar un comentario, que por breve que sea me motiva a seguir publicando a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo.**


	39. Chapter 39

Regina estaba enfrascada en sus documentos cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar sobre la mesa. Sonrió al ver que era Emma la que llamaba, desde esa mañana no había tenido noticias de ella aunque sabía que iba a estar ocupada todo el día.

-Mills- Dijo ella formalmente.

-¿Arquitecta Mills?- Preguntó Emma siguiéndole el juego.- Dígale a su secretaria que tiene una cita conmigo que no me deja pasar.- Soltó entonces la rubia mirando mal a la mujer que ahora sí había conseguido detenerla.

-No recuerdo tener citas esta tarde.- Bromeó la morena.

-Revisé bien su agenda porque yo estoy segura de que eso es así.- Afirmó entonces ella.

Regina colgó dejando a Emma con la boca abierta pero segundos después escuchó la puerta de su despacho abrirse con una sonrisa en su cara.

-La señorita Swan tiene libre acceso a mi despacho, pero gracias por cumplir con su trabajo.- Dijo Regina mirando a su secretaria que simplemente asintió.

-Vaya… pensé que me había colgado y que me dejarías en la puerta.- Soltó Emma abrazando a Regina con cariño.

-Era el plan.- Aseguró la morena alejándose un poco del abrazo para besar los labios de la rubia que acepto el beso encantada.

Emma sonrió y dirigió a la morena hacía el sofá donde cayeron aun besándose con pasión. Tras unos minutos donde sus manos y sus labios se disfrutaron se separaron para tomar aire y no perder el control.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Regina reclinándose en el sofá sin soltar la mano de Emma.

-He venido a darte esto.- Dijo sacando del bolsillo de la chaqueta un sobre.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Regina que ya lo estaba abriendo.

-Son las entradas para esta noche, te he dado dos por si quieres llevar a alguien.- Dijo la rubia dándole un beso en los labios.

-Te invitaría a ti.- Aseguró la morena sonriendo.

-Y yo aceptaría encantada.- Contestó Emma.- Pero como no quería que fueses sola pues he pensado que se lo podías decir a tu amiga.

-Claro, se lo diré.- Aseguró Regina.

-Tenéis derecho a entrar al camerino al terminar.- Bromeó guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

-Creó que haré uso de ese gran privilegio.- Le siguió el juego la morena que disfrutaba enormemente de las sensaciones que le provocaba la rubia.

-Me encantaría quedarme un rato más aquí, contigo pero Gus debe estar atacado de los nervios sin saber dónde estoy.- Dijo Emma dejando cortos besos sobre los labios de Regina.

-Es normal, nos vemos esta noche.- Contestó Regina levantándose para que la rubia se marchase.

-Por supuesto.- Aseguró entonces Emma dándole un último beso.

Emma llegó al teatro aun faltando más de una hora y media para empezar la actuación, estaba tan nerviosa ante la perspectiva de que Regina estuviese allí viéndola que no había podido estarse quieta en toda la tarde.

-Emma, relájate.- Le decía Gus al ver a la maquilladora bastante tensa ante los movimientos de la rubia.

-¿Sabes si han llegado ya?- Preguntó entonces Emma dejándose hacer.

-Aún no, pero todavía queda mucho tiempo. Ahora céntrate.- Le regañó antes de salir para revisar que todo estuviese bien.

La rubia envió un mensaje a Regina pero esta no contestó al mismo, Emma comenzó a tensarse pero debía de salir y actuar. No podía simplemente irse de allí sin más pero no podía negar que sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando salió al escenario y vio los dos asientos en primera fila vacíos.

Emma comenzó la actuación y la interpretación no sin dejar de pensar que podría haberle pasado a la morena para no acudir a su cita. A diferencia de otras actuaciones Emma salió casi corriendo una vez que había terminado.

-Has estado muy bien, Emma.- Dijo Gus dándole la botella de agua que tenía costumbre de darle cuando terminaba.

-¿Dónde está mi móvil?- Preguntó sin prestarle atención.

-No lo sé, lo habrás dejado en el camerino.- Contestó él que vio al alcalde de la ciudad acercarse hacía donde estaban.- El alcalde quiere saludarte.

-Invéntate algo, necesito buscar mi móvil.- Soltó Emma saliendo casi corriendo de allí.

-¡Emma!- Le gritó Gus molesto por la actitud de la rubia.

Emma no le hizo el menor caso y al llegar al camerino se abalanzó sobre el móvil y marcó el número de Regina una docena de veces antes de que alguien lo cogiese.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó Emma.- Buscó a Regina.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Sí, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes el móvil de Regina?- la rubia comenzaba a alterarse.

-Soy Anna.- Contestó ella y antes de poder continuar Emma la interrumpió.

-¿Le pasa algo a Regina?- Preguntó la rubia muy preocupada.

-Debería de venir a verla, creó que es ella quién debe contarle.- Dijo entonces Anna.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó cogiendo las llaves del coche de Gus.

-En la mansión Mills.- Contestó ella algo nerviosa.

-Salgo para allá.- Espetó Emma demasiado histérica.

Emma le dejó un mensaje al hombre cuando ya había salido corriendo en dirección al aparcamiento, la idea de que a la morena le hubiese pasado algo provoco que su corazón se encogiese y que su cuerpo casi entrase en colapso.

La rubia volaba por la ciudad en el caro coche que Gus se había podido comprar gracias a su gran trabajo. Sabía que si la policía la paraba tendría que dar muchas explicaciones además de acabar pasando la noche en la cárcel.

Emma estacionó el coche en la entrada de la mansión y saltó de él para tocar al timbre. Marian le abrió rápidamente y sonrió al verla llegar allí. La rubia simplemente asintió y con una sola mirada supo donde se encontraba la morena.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó al ver a Anna salir del dormitorio de la morena.

-Ella te explicará, pero está bien. No te preocupes.- Dijo la morena pasando su mano por el brazo de la rubia para relajarla.

-Gracias.- Contestó Emma que ya dirigía a la puerta del dormitorio.

Emma tocó suavemente a la puerta y cuando escuchó a la morena darle permiso para entrar abrió para dirigirse rápidamente al lado de la cama donde Regina estaba tumbada. Su corazón a pesar de estar acelerado se relajó ligeramente al poder ver a la arquitecta con sus propios ojos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó cogiendo sus manos y acariciando las mejillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el teatro.- Preguntó preocupada porque la rubia hubiese dejado el concierto a medias.

-Contéstame.- Dijo Emma más bruscamente de lo que le hubiese gustado.- Lo siento, dime que tienes.- Esta vez habló mucho más suave.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. La verdad es que tengo que agradeceros todos y cada uno de los comentarios, hace unos días pensé que la historia había dejado de gustar ya que las lectura habían caído notablemente pero ha sido un fallo mío por ello, y para celebrar los 400 comentarios hoy os subiré dos capítulos.**


	40. Chapter 40

-Estaba saliendo de la oficina cuando me empezó a doler la barriga, cuando me senté para intentar recuperarme me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Anna me vio y acompañó hasta aquí.- Explicó Regina.- Estoy bien, por suerte.

-¿Seguro? ¿Te has visto un médico? ¿El bebe está bien?- Preguntó Emma que estaba colapsado por la información que le había dado la morena.

-Me ha visto mi ginecólogo hace un rato, estoy bien. Ha sido una amenaza de aborto pero con un poco de reposo todo estará bien.- Aseguró Regina apretando la mano de la rubia con cariño.

-Déjame que asimile todo esto.- Contestó Emma para después quedarse en silencio durante unos minutos.

-Todo está bien, Emma.- Dijo Regina al notar que la rubia no salía de su ensimismamiento.

-Sabía que había pasado algo, tendría que haber venido antes.- Se recriminaba la rubia que se había levantado de la cama moviéndose nerviosamente.

-Ven aquí.- Pidió Regina alzando las mantas para que se metiese debajo.- Hiciste bien quedándote, yo no tengo nada y el bebe tampoco.- Aseguró abrazando a la rubia que había apoyado su cabeza en el pecho de la morena.

Regina le acariciaba la espalda mientras que la rubia hacía lo mismo con su barriga. Emma había vivido un terrible miedo que tan solo se había manifestado en su totalidad cuando había visto a la morena, era cierto que parecía estar bien pero estaba algo pálida y aunque intentase fingir algo nerviosa.

-Tuve tanto miedo de que os pasase algo.- Murmuró dejando un beso sobre el pecho de la morena.

Regina no pudo evitar que una lágrima acompañada de una sonrisa naciese en sus labios. Emma había hablado en plural y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Todo está bien. Sabía que esto podía pasar, ya no soy una niña.- Dijo y vio como Emma la miraba sin entender.- A mi edad es normal que el embarazo se vuelva de riesgo en los primeros meses.- Explicó Regina.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Ya lo haces.- Aseguró besando sus labios por primera vez esa noche.

-Lo siento.- Dijo al escuchar su móvil sonar en su bolsillo.

Emma se levantó de la cama para cogerlo, sabía que debía de ser Gus furioso por su huida además de por llevarse su coche de esa manera. Regina que oía los gritos enfadados del hombre al otro lado de la línea no pudo evitar reír. Emma se disculpaba y le prometía un aumento de sueldo por todo lo sucedido esa noche.

-Te ha echado una buena bronca.- Dijo Regina invitando a Emma a volver a la cama.

-me la he ganado. He dejado plantado al alcalde y al concejal de cultura, además de llevarme su coche sin que lo supiese.- Contestó Emma metiéndose entre las sábanas abrazo a Regina que ahora se dejaba consentir.

-Emma, podría haberte pasado algo.- Murmuró la morena que se preocupaba por esos impulso que tenía la rubia.

-Estaba preocupada, y con razón.- Soltó Emma.- Ahora voy a ir a por algo de cenar mientras que tú te quedas aquí descansando.

Emma entró en la cocina y se encontró a Anna preparando la cena. Antes de poder decirle nada la amiga de Regina la miró y le sonrió con gratitud.

-Me alegra que seas tú quien la cuide.- Dijo metiendo las cosas en su bolso para marcharse.- Despídeme de ella, mañana volveré a verla y que ni se le ocurra pasar por la oficina.

-Gracias a ti y no te preocupes, está en buenas manos. No la dejaré salir de la cama.- Aseguró la rubia terminado lo que estaba preparando.

-No lo dudo, sino no te dejaría aquí con ella. Por cierto, el médico le ha prohibido hacer ningún esfuerzo durante una semana.- Explicó Anna.- Ella dirá que está bien porque es una cabezota pero no debe hacer nada, el bebe corre peligro si eso pasa.

-No se moverá, ¿Qué pasara después de esa semana?- Preguntó Emma.

-El ginecólogo vendrá a verla y si se encuentra mejor le permitirá volver a su vida normal.- Explicó ella.

-Vale, muchas gracias. Yo me quedo con ella toda la noche.- Sentenció y acompañó a Anna hasta la puerta.

Emma terminó de preparar la sopa y el pescado y lo colocó en una bandeja para llevarlo hasta el dormitorio de la morena. Regina estaba levantada buscando algo en su bolso.

-¿qué haces?- Preguntó Emma al verla de pie.

-Busco unos documentos que me hacen falta.- Contestó Regina.

-No te hace falta nada, vuelve a la cama.- Dijo muy segura.

-¿en serio?- Preguntó ella.

-Totalmente, no vas a hacer nada para ponerte en peligro a ti o al bebe. Ahora siéntate ahí y cena mientras que yo me doy una ducha, he venido corriendo y estoy sudada, ¿Tienes algo que me pueda poner?- Preguntó Emma dejando la bandeja en la cama.

-Te puedes quedar sin nada.- Contestó en tono pícaro.

-Claro que no. Tú tienes que tener reposo y así será. Ahora obedece, yo buscaré algo que me valga.- Emma le señaló la cama mientras se metía en el vestidor de la morena.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el lado protector de la rubia. Emma parecía preocupada pero también más sensata y formal que nunca y esa nueva Emma le gustaba cada vez más a la morena.

Emma se metió en el baño con un pijama que había encontrado en el vestidor y tras darse una ducha rápida y quitarse el maquillaje entro de nuevo en el dormitorio. Regina había apartado la bandeja sin apenas probar bocado.

-Tienes que comer.- Dijo Emma sentándose a su lado.

-Es mucha comida.- Contestó Regina.

-Yo te ayudo que no he cenado pero tomate al menos la sopa.- Emma le tendió el tazón y la cuchara y aunque Regina protestó acabo obedeciendo.

-¿Y Anna? –Preguntó Regina.

-Se me había olvidado, se ha marchado hace un rato me pidió que me despidiera de su parte y que te dijera que mañana vendría a verte… y que ni se te ocurra pisar la oficina en los próximos días.- Dijo dando un bocado al pescado.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar, hay muchas cosas que hacer.- Contestó ella que estaba comiendo.

-De eso nada, todo puede esperar a que te recuperes.- Soltó entonces ella muy segura de sus palabras.- Yo me voy a encargar que eso sea así.- Sentenció.

Emma terminó de comer y recogió la bandeja llevándola a la cocina y limpiándolo todo mientras que Regina se encontraba en la cama descansando como le había pedido el médico.

-Ya está todo limpio.- Aseguró Emma que entró en el dormitorio acompañado por la perrita que estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Ei, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Regina mirándola saltar para intentar subir a la cama aunque sin éxito.

-No ha querido comer nada, supongo que te echa de menos.- Contestó Emma ayudándola a subir donde estaba Regina.

-Supongo que estaba nerviosa por ver a tanta gente entrar y salir de la casa.- afirmó la morena abrazándola con cariño.

-Yo también estoy nerviosa.- Dijo entonces Emma metiéndose en la cama para abrazar a la morena.

-No tienes porque, ya estoy bien. Por suerte solo ha sido un susto.- Contestó ella correspondiendo al abrazo.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más. Regina se encontraba rodeada, la perrita se había quedado dormida acurrucada en un costado y Emma la abrazaba y la acariciaba por el otro. Esa posición era la más cómoda del mundo, se sentía completa tal y como estaban.

Emma estaba muy silenciosa, su cabeza iba a una velocidad endiablada y no sabía si debía de compartir sus pensamientos con ella o mejor esperar a que pasase un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?- Dijo para romper ese silencio que cada vez sentía más tenso.

-¿Tenias pensado irte?- Preguntó Regina mirando el cómodo atuendo que había elegido la rubia después de ducharse.

-Realmente no pero quería estar segura.- Contestó la rubia dejando sus labios descansar sobre los de la morena que correspondió al gesto calmadamente.

-¿Puedes llevarla al jardín?- Preguntó Regina mirando a la perrita muy cómoda en la cama.- Sí la dejo aquí mañana tendré las sábanas y las cortinas echas pedazos.- Explicó la morena.

-Le enseñaré educación para evitar eso.- Dijo Emma levantándose para cogerla en sus brazos con cariño.

-Mientras tanto deberá dormir en su magnífica casita del jardín.- Contestó Regina acariciándole la cabeza antes de que se fuese.

 **Espero que os guste.**


	41. Chapter 41

Emma salió rápidamente del dormitorio y se dirigió al jardín donde dejó a la cachorrita junto a un cuenco lleno de agua y otro de comida. Sabía que no podría hacerlo más veces así que debía de enseñarle buenos modales cuanto antes.

-Ya estoy de vuelta.- Murmuró pícaramente entrando en el dormitorio.

Al mirar hacía la cama vio una mancha de sangre mojando las sábanas y a Regina inconsciente sobre ellas. Emma se acercó rápidamente a la cama y abrazó a Regina dándole golpes suaves en las mejillas para que despertase.

-Venga, mi amor. No me hagas esto.- Dijo entonces Emma que vio como la morena habría los ojos débilmente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Regina preocupada.

-Te habías desmayado.- Soltó entonces Emma mirando las sábanas manchadas de sangre.- Voy a llamar al médico.- Dijo saliendo rápidamente de la cama.

-No estaba desmayada, me he quedado dormida.- Contestó entonces ella.- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Regina que no entendía nada.

-Estas sangrando.- Espetó muy nerviosa y manoteando.- ¿Dónde está su número?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Ven aquí, ven.- Dijo Regina más calmada.

-Qué, no. Tengo que llamar.- Gritó algo tensa por la situación.

-El ginecólogo me dijo que podría pasar. Que en las próximas semanas podría volver a manchar.- Explicó Regina que miró la pequeña mancha en las sabanas.

-¿Seguro? ¿Estáis bien?- Preguntó Emma dejando el teléfono para acercarse a la cama.

-Estamos bien, siempre que el manchado no sea abundante no habrá peligro.- Regina le tendió la mano a la rubia y esta la cogió encantada.

-Déjame cambiar las sábanas, casi me da un infarto al verte así.- Dijo Emma acariciando las mejillas de la morena para después besarla lentamente en sus labios con cariño.

-Claro, vamos a poner limpia la cama.

Regina se levantó despacio de la cama y vio que la mancha era algo más grande de lo que pensaba pero no era peligroso si no se repetía. Aunque intentaba mostrarse tranquila, la idea de perder al bebe la aterrorizaba y le preocupaba al mismo nivel.

-¿Te ayudo a ducharte?- Preguntó Emma acompañando a Regina hacía el baño.

-No te preocupes.- Contestó entonces ella.- Creó que si entras ahí conmigo no podré controlarme.- Dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

-Entonces será mejor que no entre.- Contestó Emma que ya estaba quitando las sábanas de la cama.

Emma aprovechó que Regina se había metido en la ducha para sacar el móvil de la morena pero se dio cuenta de que tenía contraseña. Fue entonces cuando recordó que Anna le había dado su número cuando había comprado su casa, rápidamente cogió su móvil y marcó el número, unos segundos después escuchó la voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, soy Emma.- Explicó en voz baja.- Si Regina se entera de que la he llamado me mata pero necesito saber algo.- Dijo apresuradamente.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está bien?- Preguntó muy preocupada la mujer.

-He salido un momento del dormitorio y cuando he vuelto había una mancha de sangre en la cama, me ha dicho que es normal y que siempre que el sangrado no sea excesivo no supone ningún peligro. No sé si me dice la verdad o no quiere preocuparme.- Dijo ella en voz baja.

-Es algo normal, siempre que no sea excesivo.- Contestó Anna.- Pero has hecho bien en llamarme, ella es muy testaruda y aunque teme profundamente que le pase algo al bebe no le gusta mostrarse débil.- Explicó la mujer que conocía muy bien la mujer.

-Lo sé, por eso te llamo.- Dijo Emma.- ¿Tengo que preocuparme?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-De momento no, pero si vuelve a suceder llámame. Yo misma avisaré al ginecólogo.

-Está bien, gracias.- Contestó Emma mirando hacía el baño, la ducha se había apagado.

-Gracias a ti. Mi amiga tiene suerte de tenerte.- Dijo con sinceridad.

-La suerte es mía y ahora te dejo o me matara si sabe que te he llamado.-Soltó.

-No le diré nada, tranquila.

Emma colgó y se sentó sobre la cama que se encontraba sin sábanas. Regina apareció vestida con otro pijama puesto.

-¿Aún no has hecho la cama?- Preguntó Regina cruzando los brazos.- Eres una pésima enfermera.- Bromeó la morena.

-No me has dicho donde estaban las sábanas.- Contestó con rapidez para ocultar lo que había estado haciendo.

-Fallo mío.- Dijo Regina sacándolas de una de las cómodas que allí había.

Ambas hicieron la cama en unos minutos y después se metieron bajo las sábanas. Regina apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia y esta la abrazó para después apagar la luz, ambas necesitaba descansar.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- Preguntó de repente Regina asustando a la rubia.

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada.- Dijo Emma abrazando a la morena más fuerte.

-Antes, cuando has entrado.- Explicó la morena.

-No sé, estaba asustada. No recuerdo mis palabras.- Dijo entonces la rubia que realmente no sabía lo que decía la morena.

-Me has dicho mi amor.- Contestó Regina que acababa de recordar esas palabras.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma encendiendo la luz para poder mirar a Regina a los ojos.

-Sí.- Contestó Regina levándose un poco para corresponder a esa mirada.

-Supongo que inconscientemente he dicho lo que llevo unos días guardándome.- Explicó la rubia.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó Regina mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Claro que sí, Regina siento cosas por ti no puedo ni siquiera explicar.

-Yo también las siento.- Dijo la morena.

-Esta noche, bueno, después del concierto tenía la idea de llevarte a mi nueva casa e invitarte una deliciosa cena que yo misma prepararía y pensaba proponerte empezar a, no sé, tal vez…- Emma no era capaz de terminar la frase.

-Dímelo sin miedo, Emma.- Dijo Regina que estaba ansiosa por escuchar las palabras de la rubia.

-Vivir juntas, quería que viviésemos juntas.- Soltó levantándose por miedo a una mirada de desaprobación de la morena que se quedó estupefacta con esas palabras.- Ahora estoy más segura que nunca de que eso es lo mejor, yo cuidaría de ti y no dejaría que os pasase nada, además de que podría aprender todo lo necesario. Sobre todo, aprendería a no huir cuando las cosas se ponen mal, a no escapar cuando mis sentimientos se desbordan y creó que eres tú quien puede enseñarme todo eso.- Emma se quedó sentada al borde de la cama pero dándole la espalda a Regina.

-Mírame.- Dijo simplemente la morena que vio como Emma se giraba lentamente para mirarla.- Nunca más, y óyeme muy bien, nunca más me vuelvas a retirar la mirada cuando intentes decirme algo tan importante como lo que estabas diciendo.- La rubia soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo pensado que la morena le pediría que se marchase o cualquier otra cosa.- Una vez dejado claro ese punto, me encantaría enseñarte todo eso y me gustaría que viviésemos juntos, si bien me gustaría hacerlo aquí pero podríamos hablarlo.

-No, no, aquí estoy bien, siempre y cuando paguemos los gastos a medias.- Concluyó la rubia como si eso fuese innegociable.

-Lo hablaremos.- Dijo Regina que aunque sabía que no convencería a Emma de nada lo intentaría.- ¿Puedes volver a mi lado?- le preguntó alzando las sabanas de nuevo.

-Tenía miedo de que lo tomases mal o que pensases que era muy precipitado.- Confesó una vez que tuvo a Regina otra vez en sus brazos.

-Es precipitado pero en siete meses la vida nos dará un giro de 180 grados y me gustaría que para entonces estuviese completamente segura a mi lado.- Concluyó la morena.

-Estoy segura de que así será.- Dijo Emma abrazándola con cariño.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Creéis que le falta algo a la historia. La verdad es que me está saliendo muy suave en estos capítulos, no puedo meterle ningún drama, no me nace hacerlo pero si lo creéis necesario meto algo de eso.**

 **Si llegamos a los 500 comentarios hago una triple actualización. :))**


	42. Chapter 42

-Buenos días.- Murmuró la rubia dejando besos sobre las mejillas de la morena para que se despertase suavemente.

-Buenos días.- Contestó entonces Regina con la voz adormilada aún. -¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó al ver que la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana.

-Son las diez, puedes seguir durmiendo pero primero tomate el desayuno.- Dijo entonces Emma mirando la bandeja que había sobre la mesita.

-¿Es tan tarde?- Preguntó levantándose lentamente.

-Sí que lo es, pero estabas tan tranquila dormida que no quería despertarte.- Aseguró Emma dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

-Deberías de despertarme, tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo Regina saliendo de la cama sin que Emma pudiese detenerla.

-De eso nada.- Espetó Emma que se colocó delante de ella para que no se pudiese marchar- Vas a desayunar en la cama y te vas a poner a leer un libro o a ver la televisión.

-Emma…- Murmuró pues no quería acceder a los que la rubia le pedía.

-Regina, tienes dos opciones.- Dijo y vio como esta alzaba ambas cejas. Emma rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Regina y la miró fijamente a los ojos.- Una es hacer esto voluntariamente, es decir, te pones a desayunar la rica comida que te he preparado y luego eliges un libro o un programa de la televisión que te guste y pasas así el día o, y esta opción no me gusta, te prometo amarrarte a esa cama para que no puedas moverte, ni siquiera para ir al baño.- Concluyó entonces ella.

-Creo que la segunda opción no me disgusta.- Dijo Regina que sabía que Emma hablaba en broma.

-Eres una pervertida y tus hormonas te están jugando una mala pasada.- Concluyó Emma empujado muy suavemente el cuerpo de la morena hacía la cama.- Ahora hazme caso, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para preparar la comida.

-Puedes mandar a Marian.- Dijo entonces Regina con una sonrisa en la cara.- ¿Puedes simplemente quedarte aquí, conmigo?- Preguntó la morena que se sintió un poco egoísta en esos momentos.

-No tengo ninguna intención de marcharme, iré a decirle a Marian que compre las cosas para preparar la comida.- Contestó ella.- Desayuna, quiero que cuando vuelvas esos platos estén limpios.

Emma salió del dormitorio después de darle un beso en los labios a Regina que intentó alargarlo lo máximo posible, Emma tenía razón. Sus hormonas estaban jugándole una muy mala pasada desde hacía unos días.

Regina hizo lo que Emma le había ordenado y justo cuando había terminado el té la puerta sonó. La morena sonrió pensando que se trataría de Emma que estaba tocando.

-Creí que no necesitabas tocas para entrar.- Dijo pero la cabellera que atravesó la puerta no era rubia sino morena.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Creó que Swan te cuida mejor de lo que lo haría yo.- Bromeó Anna sentándose en la cama mirando a su amiga.

-Pensé que era ella.- Dijo entonces Regina sonriendo.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Preguntó haciendo el amago de levantarse.

-No, Emma ya me lo ofreció.- Contestó la mujer.- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-Estoy bien, lo suficiente bien para ir a trabajar.- Aseguró entonces la morena que quería salir de la cama cuanto antes.

-Sabes que esa no es buena idea. No debes de ir a trabajar porque ese bebe ha decidido que tú te tomes las cosas con calma.- Dijo señalando la barriga.- Sophia quería venir a verte pero la he tenido que dejar en el colegio.- Añadió para que la morena no pudiese contestar.

-Puedes traerla mañana, o esta tarde. A fin de cuentas me voy a aburrir mucho aquí.- Soltó Regina resignada.

-Regina, tienes a una rubia que se muere por ti allí fuera, disfruta de ella.- Espetó Anna cogiendo la mano de su amiga con cariño.

-Tengo suerte.- Murmuró Regina sonriendo.

-Demasiada suerte, amiga.- Soltó Anna que se sentó a su lado apoyando la espalda en el cabecero.- No pensé decir esto, pero… esa mujer me encanta para ti y para ese bebe.- Aseguró ella.

-Creó que ella…. Bueno… ya hemos pasado toda la fase de tensión sexual.- Aseguró Regina.- Emma es detallista, cuidadosa, se preocupa por mí y sobre todo por el bebe. Eso es algo que ni en mis mejores sueños pude imaginar.

-Lo sé, lo he podido ver.- Aseguró Anna.- Regina, solo puedo decirte que no pierdas esa oportunidad. No tengas miedo de lo que sientes, simplemente sé feliz.- Dijo cogiéndole la mano.

-¿Tú lo eres con Graham?- Preguntó Regina que sabía a lo que se refería su amiga.

-Lo soy, Graham ha sido la persona que necesitaba para completarme. Él es lo que necesitaba para tener mi felicidad completa, junto con Sophia. Y a ti, por supuesto.- Aseguró entonces ella.- Por eso te puedo decir que lo que veo en los ojos de Emma es amor y devoción hacia ti.- Concluyó ella.

-Creo que al final ambas estamos consiguiendo ser felices.- Murmuró Regina que escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente.

-¿Se puede?- Preguntó Emma abriendo lentamente.

-Claro, pasa.- Dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-No quería interrumpir, solo venía a por la bandeja del desayuno.- Dijo señalándola.

-No interrumpes, siéntate.- Pidió Anna.- Tengo algo que contarle a Regina y me gustaría que tú también lo supieses.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Regina preocupada.

-Estoy embarazada.- Soltó y ambas se quedaron totalmente estupefactas con la noticia.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la morena sonriendo.- ¿Es en serio?- Preguntó de nuevo.- Anna simplemente pudo asentir con sus ojos embargados en lágrimas.

-Felicidades.- Gritó Emma abrazando a la mujer como si la conociese de toda la vida.

-Gracias.- Contestó correspondiendo al abrazos.

-¿Graham lo sabe?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-Aún no, quería que fueses la primera en saberlo.- Aseguró ella.- Se lo diré esta noche, hemos quedado para cenar.

-trae a Sophia aquí, nosotras nos quedaremos con ella.- Aseguró entonces ella.

Emma asintió y sonrió a ambas. Sabían lo unidas que estaban las dos mujeres y también sabía que Regina era la madrina de Sophia aunque no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a la niña aun.

La felicidad parecía haber embargado las vidas de las tres mujeres que sonreían como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. La historia está terminada, serán 47 capítulos y posiblemente un epilogo, aunque este dependerá del tiempo que tenga para escribir. Solo puedo agradeceros el apoyo y los comentarios, cada día superáis mis expectativas.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Seis meses después.**

Emma se había instalado en la mansión al día siguiente de la charla con Regina. Ambas habían instaurado una tranquila rutina que hacía que la morena pudiese ir a trabajar unas horas por la mañana mientras que Emma las aprovechaba para ensayar. Por suerte la amenaza de perder al bebe había quedado atrás y esos miedos abandonaron a ambas.

La rubia estaba feliz por la nueva situación, así como Mary Margaret quien después de unas semanas había obligado a su amiga a hacer una cena oficial para ser presentada como era debido ante Regina. Ambas se habían llevado muy bien desde el primer momento, Mary Margaret compartía con la morena su pasión por la cocina mientras que con David compartía las habilidades para los negocios. Emma no podía estar más feliz.

El embarazo se estaba desarrollando de manera normal y Emma había conseguido aprender y disfrutar de todo lo que tenía con su novia. Regina no podía ser más feliz, por su mente jamás había pasado la idea de pasar su embarazo acompañada pero la aparición de la rubia es lo mejor que le había pasado junto con ese bebe que tenía en su vientre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Emma que acababa de llegar a la mansión después de haber ido al teatro a ensayar un rato esa tarde mientras Regina resolvía unos problemas de trabajo de última hora.

-Estoy en mi casa.- Contestó la morena que se dejó abrazar por detrás por la rubia que colocó sus manos por el gran vientre de su novia.

-En nuestra casa.- La corrigió Emma.- Pero pensaba que tenías una reunión, tenía pensado preparar la cena antes de que llegases.- Explicó la rubia.

-Deja eso para después, tengo algo para ti.- Dijo Regina cogiendo una de las manos de la rubia para guiarla hasta una de las habitaciones de la planta baja.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó Emma que estaba impaciente.

Regina no contestó simplemente sonrió y abrió la puerta de uno de los despachos que había mandado redecorar hacía unos días sin que Emma lo supiese. La rubia se quedó con la boca abierta, la estancia había sido pintada en tonos crema y en el centro de la misma había un hermoso piano de cola blanco además de unas cuantas estanterías donde se encontraban las partituras que Emma tenía en una caja en el dormitorio. Además había un gran sillón también en blanco con los cojines estampados.

-¿Es para mí?- Preguntó Emma casi sin poder decir nada.

-Has hecho mucho por mi estos últimos meses creo que mereces esto y mucho más.- Dijo Regina que se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta para mirar a Emma observar todo lo que allí había.

-Es precioso.- Murmuró acariciando las teclas del piano que estaba perfectamente afinado.

-Me dijeron que era el mejor que tenían, si no es así lo llevaré para que lo cambien.- Aseguró Regina.

-No, no. Es perfecto. Todo es perfecto.- Sobre una de las estanterías había dos fotos en una de ellas aparecían ambas sentadas en una de las tumbonas del jardín saboreando un enorme helado. Emma había inmortalizado ese momento hacía unas semanas. En la otra aparecía la rubia sobre el escenario del teatro, Regina la había tomado el día que había ido a verla por primera vez. –Creo que debo de añadir algunas más.- Dijo señalándolas.

-Me parece bien, desde hoy este será tu espacio y puedes decorarlo como desees.- Concluyó Regina que entró para sentarse en el sillón.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Emma sentándose a su lado atrayendo a la morena hacía un beso apasionado.

Emma abrazó a Regina con cariño, ambas estuvieron en esa posición durante largos minutos disfrutando de la sensación. La rubia toco su bolsillo, en él guardaba una cajita de terciopelo rojo que no se había atrevido a darle a la morena. Lo tenía guardado desde hacía varios días pero no había encontrado la forma de hacerlo y de decirle a Regina todo lo que quería con ella.

-Emma.- Murmuró Regina que vio como la rubia se levantó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Dime.- Dijo en voz baja con sus labios sobre los de la morena.

-Tengo algo más.- Aseguró ella.- Hemos hablado mucho durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntas, has sabido estar para mí en los buenos momentos y en los malos. Has sido capaz de superar todos esos miedos que me confesaste hace tiempo. Y yo también quiero superar mis miedos pero para eso necesito pedirte algo, quizás sea precipitado o quizás sea la idea más sensata que he podido tener. En cualquier caso, toma.- Regina le tendió un sobre con los documentos que había mandado preparar.- Quiero que este bebe pueda contar contigo si algo me pasase, si algo me sucediese me sentiría mucho más tranquila sabiendo que te tiene a su lado.

-No te va a pasar nada.- Espetó entonces Emma soltando los papeles para coger las manos de la morena.- No voy a dejar que te pase nada.- Sentenció ella.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es decisión tuya, ni siquiera mía.- Afirmó ella.- Simplemente quiero que legalmente tengas derechos sobre ella.- Aseguró pasando sus manos por su vientre con cariño.

-Espera… ¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó Emma que ya había pasado por alto la idea de que a la morena le sucedieses algo.

-Hablo muy en serio. Si firmas esos documentos tendrás los mismo derechos que tengo yo.- Contestó Regina sonriendo.

Emma tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se soltó de las manos de la morena para arrodillarse delante de ella. Si Regina había tenido valor para pedirle algo tan importante como eso ella debía ser valiente también y hacer lo que tanto deseaba. La rubia sacó la pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y la miró antes de abrirla.

-Este anillo lleva en mi bolsillo desde hace unos días, no he tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo pero que tú me pidas que sea la madre de ese bebe tiene las mismas o más implicaciones que esto. No quería asustarte o que pensase que era una idea precipitada.- Dijo entonces Emma.- Pero no lo es, claro que no. No puede ser una idea precipitada cuando decides casarte con la persona que controla tu corazón. Porque es así, mi corazón te pertenece, es solamente tuyo y de esa pequeña.- Añadió con una sonrisa en sus labios mirando a Regina que no era capaz de decir nada.- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? ¿Quieres unir tu vida a esta idiota pianista que esta total y completamente enamorada de ti?- Preguntó deslizando su anillo por el dedo de la morena.

-Claro que me quiero casar contigo.- Dijo Regina cogiendo las mejillas de la rubia para acercarla y besarla con toda la pasión que podía sentir.- ¿quieres firma esos papeles?- Pregunto entonces ella.

-Por supuesto.- Espetó Emma.- Es lo mejor que me podías ofrecer en la vida, bueno, eso y que seas mi mujer.

-Ya soy tu mujer.- Aseguró entonces Regina con una sonrisa en su cara.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.- Dijo Emma sonriendo.

Las dos se dejaron caer sobre el sofá, Emma estaba sobre Regina aunque intentaba no dejar caer su peso sobre ella. La rubia desabrocho la blusa ancha que llevaba la morena y dejo a la vista los abultados pechos de la morena que tan solo estaban cubiertos por la tela del sujetador.

-Creó que hoy vamos a cumplir una magnifica fantasía.- Dijo Emma que se levantó abrazando a la morena levantándola del sillón.

-¿Cuál es esa fantasía?- Preguntó Regina que no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo la rubia.

-Lo vas a saber muy pronto.- Sentenció Emma con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara.

 **Espero que os guste, os prometo que pasaran muchas cosas después de este capítulo.**


	44. Chapter 44

-Cuéntame esa fantasía tuya.- Murmuró Regina de pie al lado de la rubia.

-No hace falta, te lo voy a mostrar.- Emma se acercó y se apoderó de los labios de la morena que gimió por el ataque de la rubia.

Emma pasó sus brazos por los muslos de la morena y la alzó hasta dejarla sentada sobre el piano que acababa de regalarle la morena. Regina entonces sonrió al comprender cuál era la fantasía que Emma quería mostrarle.

La rubia bajó la falda de la morena y le quitó la blusa para dejarla tan solo con su ropa interior. Emma sonrió coquetamente mirándola de arriba abajo. Antes de que la morena se pudiese mover sacó su móvil y capturó ese momento.

-Eres hermosa.- Murmuró tirando el móvil sobre el sofá para colocarse de pie entre las piernas de la morena para después besar con devoción su vientre.

Regina no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque se vio besada y acariciada con posesión por parte de la rubia. Ambas eran adictas a la otra, si por ellas fueran no saldrían de la casa para nada. Las hormonas de la morena ayudaban pues Emma siempre tenía ganas de ella.

Emma comenzó a besar el cuello de la morena mientras que lentamente se deshacía del sujetador que cubría los pechos ya excitados de la mujer. Regina entrelazó una de sus manos en el pelo de la rubia mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el piano para no caer hacía atrás. La rubia bajo sus besos hacía los pechos de la morena, los mordía y tiraba de ellos pues sabía que la morena disfrutaba enormemente de esas caricias tan bien realizadas.

-Voy a disfrutar de estas amiguitas porque dentro de poco tendrán otra dueña.- Susurró Emma coquetamente.

-Emma…- Murmuraba Regina que ya estaba completamente a la disposición de la rubia.

-Dime lo que deseas.- Dijo Emma dejando lo que estaba haciendo para besarla.

-Es tú fantasía.- Bromeó Regina una vez que se separó de los labios de su prometida para poder respirar.

-Quiero que me pidas lo que quieras.- Murmuró la rubia que apretaba los muslos de la morena con pasión.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Regina sorprendida por lo que le pedía la rubia.

-Completamente.- Contestó mordiendo más fuerte de lo debido el hombro de la morena.

-Quiero que te desnudes.- Pidió Regina que había soltado un gemido al notar el dolor sobre su cuerpo.

Emma comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente para disfrute de la morena que se sentó cómodamente sobre el piano para disfrutar de la visión que Emma le estaba ofreciendo. La rubia disfrutaba de lo que provocaba en los ojos de la morena, ver como se oscurecían, como la devoraban. Una vez completamente desnuda se quedó quieta para ver qué era lo que Regina decía.

La morena se levantó un poco del piano y se quitó su bragas, Emma tragó saliva sonoramente al ver como la morena habría las piernas.

-Regina…- Murmuró Emma que no sabía si aguantaría hasta que la morena le dijese por donde continuar.

-¿Te gusta los que ves?- Preguntó socarronamente.

-Mucho, muchísimo en realidad.- Dijo la rubia alternando su mirada por todo el cuerpo de la morena.

-Muy bien. Ahora te quiero aquí.- Susurró señalando su sexo.

-Eso está hecho.- Soltó Emma que se agachó para alcanzar con su lengua el clítoris más que hinchado de la morena.

-Realmente no…no… te he aclarado… COMO.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada debido a los movimientos de la rubia.

Emma no contestó simplemente siguió disfrutando de los gemidos y los movimientos de la morena. Antes de que ella se diese cuenta deslizó su mano para empezar a penetrar a la morena en un vaivén lento y calmado.

-Más rápido.- Pidió Regina que se sentía al borde del orgasmo.

Emma aumento ligeramente la velocidad de sus penetraciones y la presión de su lengua sobre el clítoris de la morena. Regina comenzaba a gemir más sonoramente mientras que Emma seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, notaba el cuerpo de la morena cada vez más tenso.

-Cariño…- Le pidió Regina que ya no aguantaba más esa tortura.

La rubia obedeció y antes de darse cuenta notaba un líquido escurrir por su barbilla. Regina temblaba y se arqueaba, ese orgasmo había sido el más increíble e intenso que había tenido nunca.

-Vaya, pensé que era mi fantasía.- Dijo Emma limpiándose la cara.

-Ha sido increíble.- Contestó Regina que seguía recuperándose del orgasmo.

-Sí que lo ha sido.- Concluyó Emma cogiendo a la morena en peso para llevarla hasta el sillón.

La morena quedó con su cuerpo sobre el de la rubia que notaba como esta estaba exhausta. Regina nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso y eso provoco que todo su cuerpo se quedase agotado. Emma sonrió y tras darle un beso en la frente la dejo quedarse dormida sobre ella.

-Descansa, mi amor.- Dijo entonces Emma que se recostó más cómodamente.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas, Regina apoyada sobre el pecho de la rubia y esta aferrada totalmente al cuerpo de la morena. Una de sus manos sobre la barriga de la morena como acostumbraba a hacer desde hacía un tiempo.

-¡Tina!- Espetó Emma que se sobresaltó al escuchar a la perra ladrar al verlas allí.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la morena.

-Creó que Tina reclama nuestra atención.- Dijo Emma sonriendo al verla ladrar y correr por toda la habitación.

-¿Me he quedado dormida?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Te he dejado agotada.- Bromeó Emma.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó entonces ella acariciando los pechos de la rubia. – Tina, stop.- Le regañó Regina y la perrita dejó de ladrar y se marchó.

-Creo que la he educado bien.- Contestó Emma gimiendo por las caricias de Regina.

-Sé que lo has hecho, ahora uno rapidito que tengo que ir a darle de comer.- Dijo la morena echándose sobre la rubia para besarla con pasión.

La morena cumplió su promesa y tras unos minutos se levantó dejando a Emma totalmente agotada y sudorosa sobre el sofá. Emma solo pudo sonreír y levantarse para ir a darse una ducha y preparar la cena.

Emma estaba metida en la cocina cuando Regina volvió con su pijama y un libro en las manos. La rubia había instaurado esa rutina, la morena se encargaba del desayuno mientras que ella de la cena pues el almuerzo lo solían hacer en la oficina de Regina, quién seguía trabajando pero en una jornada reducida.

-Huele muy bien.- Dijo entonces Regina sentándose en la barra del bar.

-Como siempre.- Contestó Emma terminando el pollo con verduras.

-¿Estas hoy en plan egocéntrico?- Preguntó la morena en broma.

-Un poco.- Contestó ella con una sonrisa socarrina en la cara. -¿A qué hora tienes la ecografía mañana?- Preguntó Emma dejando un refresco sobre la encimera para Regina.

-A las 10 de la mañana. Lo he cambiado para que pudieses venir.- Dijo la morena recibiendo el vaso y sonriendo.

Antes de que Emma pudiese contestar la puerta sonó, la rubia le señaló a Regina la comida, pidiéndole así que se quedase al cuidado de la misma mientras ella abría.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó entonces Emma al ver a un hombre mayor en la puerta.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios. Os prometi tres capítulos si llegábamos a los 500 comentarios y si eso se produce prometo que algo haré, aunque no sea la publicación de tres capítulos (si la historia ya está completa)**


	45. Chapter 45

Regina estaba extrañada por la tardanza de Emma y después de apagar el horno se dirigió a la entrada donde se encontró con la rubia impidiéndole a alguien entrar dentro.

-Cariño.- Dijo la morena y cuando la rubia se giró la morena pudo ver quién intentaba entrar.- ¿Papa?- Preguntó Regina sin creerse lo que veía.

Regina llevaba más de cuatro años sin saber nada de su padre, después de una fuerte discusión con él debido a los problemas financieros de este. La morena no quería saber nada de él, se había fundido toda su fortuna en sus vicios y no iba a permitir que entrase en su vida para hacer lo mismo.

-Amor, ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Emma que se puso al lado de Regina.

-¿Quién es esta?- Preguntó entonces el hombre intentando entrar en la casa.

-No entres.- Soltó Regina muy cabreada.- Es mi mujer y no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Emma no entendía nada, sabía algo del padre de la morena pero nunca le había dado demasiada información sobre el hombre y ella, al darse cuenta de que era un tema que dolía mucho a la morena no la presionaba.

-¿Te has casado? ¿Estas embarazada?- Preguntó al ver el abultado vientre de la morena.

-No estamos casada, aún no.- Contestó Regina.- Y sí, estoy embarazada. Ahora vete por dónde has venido.- Espetó alterándose un poco.

-Amor, no debes alterarte.- Murmuró Emma pasando sus manos por el vientre de la morena notando como el bebe pataleaba.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?- Preguntó el hombre.

-No, sé muy bien lo que quieres.- Soltó entonces ella.- No te voy a dar dinero, y no te voy a dejar vivir aquí.- Aseguró ella.

-Cariño, solo necesito que me prestes un poco. Tengo que pagar unas deudas…- El hombre intentó explicarse aunque sin demasiado éxito.

-No, no.- Espetó ella molesta. – Estoy quemada, estoy cansada de ti.- Gritó cabreada.- No soporto tu falsedad, tu hipocresía.

-Mi amor…- Murmuraba la rubia que estaba nerviosa por la tensión que había allí.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Aseguró entonces ella.- No te voy a dar nada, te la pasas follándote a toda jovencita que pagas a base de caros vestidos y bonitas joyas, pues adivina. Mama te quería, mama sí te quería. Sé que la engañabas, engañabas a mi madre mientras que ella solo sentía devoción por ti.- Gritó la morena.- Ahora vete a la mierda porque te aseguro que de mí no vas a conseguir absolutamente nada, ni siquiera lástima.- Gritó ella.

-Cariño, yo quería a tu madre. Yo quede destrozado cuando murió.- Espetó él.

-¡No!- Gritó Regina.- Solo te falto llevar a una de esas putas a su funeral. No te voy a dar nada. Todo lo que tengo me lo he ganado.- Añadió dando un portazo y dejando a su padre en la puerta.

-¿Regina? ¿Mi amor?- Preguntaba Emma que tuvo que coger a la morena que se había quedado casi sin fuerzas.

Regina se apoyó sobre el pecho de la rubia que la abrazaba y la acariciaba con todo ese amor que sentía por ella. Las dos estaban tan felices que no creían que nada pudiesen empañar su felicidad, la morena sufrió entonces una contracción.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Emma al ver que Regina llevaba su mano al vientre.

-Es una contracción.- Gritó Regina asustada.

-Pero… pero…- Emma se levantó y se dirigió hacía su teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia. – Mi amor, tranquila.- Susurraba la rubia que había vuelto a abrazar a Regina.

-Aun me faltan dos semanas.- Gritó la morena asustada por el dolor que tenía en el vientre.

-Calma, no sabemos si solo es producto de estrés.- Explicó Emma que estaba llamando a Anna para que la ayudase.- Venga, Gina. No me hagas esto.- Pedía la rubia hablándole al vientre de la morena.

-¿Gina?- Preguntó la morena que reía histéricamente.

-Creo que esta pequeña debe de llamarse como tú, pero me gusta el diminutivo.- Aseguró Emma que después de tantas peleas por los nombres no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Regina.- Ese nombre no estaba en la lista.- Aseguró la morena.

-Ahora sí.- Emma intentaba distraer a Regina del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Regina tenía que ir al día siguiente a hacerse una ecografía para asegurarse que todo estaba bien y para ultimar los detalles, aún le faltaban dos semanas para salir de cuentas por lo que su estado de nerviosismo solo aumento cuando esos dolores y contracciones se apoderaron de ella.

Antes de darse cuenta la morena se encontraba subida en la ambulancia con Emma cogiéndola de la mano. Los médicos intentaban tranquilizarla aunque sin demasiado éxito. Anna también las había alcanzado acompañada por Graham.

-Tranquila, mi amor. Todo estará bien.- Aseguró entonces ella cogiéndole más fuerte la mano.

-Me duele.- Gritó entonces Regina.

-Es normal, pero relájate.- Dijo entonces uno de los médicos.- ¿De cuánto tiempo estas?- Preguntó él.

-Le falta dos semanas para salir de cuentas.- Explicó Emma al ver que Regina no era capaz de hablar.

-Creo que este bebe tiene ganas de conocer el mundo.- Soltó él sonriendo a la pareja para intentar tranquilizarla.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Emma muy nerviosa.

-Totalmente.- Contestó el hombre que le había quitado la ropa interior a la morena.- Regina, mírame.- Gritó el hombre para que le prestase atención.- Este bebe no quiere esperar a que lleguemos al hospital así que vamos a tener que hacerlo aquí.- Aseguró él mirándola fijamente.

-Venga mi amor, puedes hacerlo. Quiero ya conocer a esta pequeña.- Decía Emma que intentaba aliviar la tensión que sentía la morena.

-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo.- Aseguraba la morena temerosa de que algo sucediese.

-Claro que puedes, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Vas a empujar y vas a dar a luz a esa pequeña diablilla que quiere conocernos.- Gritó Emma.

La ambulancia corría por las calles de la ciudad mientras que en el interior la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. La morena temerosa de que algo le pasase al bebe, Emma asustada por cómo se encontraba Regina y el médico tenso porque esa no era su especialidad.

-Para la ambulancia.- Gritó el médico.- Vamos a hacer esto aquí, Regina.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué paramos?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-No podemos seguir haciendo esto con tanto movimiento.- Espetó ella.

-Regina, le estoy viendo la cabeza a esta pequeña. Solo tienes que empujar un poco y la tendremos aquí.- Dijo el médico.

Regina obedeció al médico, dio un gritó mientras que Emma le apretaba la mano y le acariciaba la frente perlada de sudor.

-Empuja.- Gritó el de nuevo.

-Puedes hacerlo, mi amor. Puedes hacerlo.- Decía Emma con los ojos embargados en lágrimas.

 **Aclaración: han pasado 6 meses en el tiempo pero cuando las dos empezaron la relación Regina ya tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo por lo que realmente ella está de nueve meses. Siento si no me he explicado bien.**

 **Si hoy llegamos a los 500 comentarios, mañana prometo subir dos más y aseguro el epilogo que antes os dije que no sabía si lo escribiría o no.**

 **IMPORTANTE; Como las vacaciones no son lo mio os comento que tengo nueva historia. ¿Por qué? Pues no sé... supongo que tener insomnio hace que tenga algo más de tiempo libre. Os dejo el resumen por si os interesa;** Regina Mills está viviendo los peores momentos de su vida, todo parece desmoronarse a su alrededor y en ese momento encontraran a Emma Swan, quién se convertirá en un pilar fundamental en su vida.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	46. Chapter 46

-Aquí esta, aquí la tengo.- Murmuró el médico con una pequeña ensangrentada entre sus manos.

El llanto de la pequeña fue el sonido más maravilloso que los tres pudieron escuchar. El hombre cortó el cordón y lio a la pequeña en una manta que allí había. Tras tapar un poco a la morena le dio a la pequeña que manoteaba y lloraba escandalosamente.

-Podemos continuar.- Le pidió al conductor de la ambulancia con una sonrisa en su cara.- Creo que para ser la primer vez no ha estado tan mal.- Soltó el hombre ganándose una mirada de reproche de ambas.

-¿La primera vez?- Preguntó Regina ya que Emma estaba perdida mirando a la pequeña.

-Soy cirujano.- Contestó él.- Pero no os preocupéis, cómo médico estoy preparado para casi todo.- Aseguró entonces él para tranquilizar a la mujer.

Regina iba a decir algo pero la ambulancia se paró y la puerta se abrió. Varias enfermeras llegaron y tras bajar la camilla se llevaron a Regina para revisarla así como a la niña.

Emma estaba totalmente estática en la puerta de la habitación que le habían asignado. Anna llegó unos segundos después cargando una bolsa que tenían preparada para cuando eso sucediera. La morena se acercó hacía ella asustada por la falta de expresión que tenía la rubia en su cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas llena de sangre?- Preguntó mirando el pijama de la rubia. - ¡Emma!- Le gritó para no abofetearla.

-Es preciosa.- Aseguró Emma.- Es perfecta.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó nerviosa Anna.

-Nació en la ambulancia, antes de que pudiésemos llegar aquí.- Aseguró entonces ella.- La sangre no es mía, es que la cogí en brazos. Es tan pequeña.- Sus ojos no dejaban de llorar.

-Felicidades.- Soltó Anna abrazándola con fuerza con su ya abultado vientre.

-Gracias.- Emma se recuperó y tomo aliento.

La rubia se quitó la camiseta del pijama quedándose con una pegada camiseta de tirantes blanca y los pantalones del pijama. Emma se acomodó entonces en el sillón esperando a que las enfermeras volviesen con su novia o con su hija.

-¡Emma!- Espetó Mary Margaret que había sido avisada por Anna.

-Mary.- Dijo entonces Emma levantándose para saludarla.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta Regina?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-Estoy bien, y Regina también. Esa niña quería ver el mundo cuanto antes.- Aseguró entonces la rubia abrazándose a su amiga.

-¿Ha nacido ya?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es, en la ambulancia. Me ha dado un susto de muerte.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

-Creo que es igual de impaciente que su madre.- Dijo Anna que entró pinchando a Emma.

-O que su madrina.- Soltó siguiéndole el juego.- Gracias.- Emma cogió el café que la morena le ofrecía.

-¿Dónde están?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-Las enfermeras aún no las han traído pero el médico me ha dicho que están bien.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

-Se te ve cansada.- Murmuró Mary Margaret acercándose a Anna para acariciarle la barriga.

-Simplemente me he asustado.- Aseguró la mujer dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Déjame, cariño.- Dijo Graham entrando detrás de ella, había tardado mucho en aparcar el coche. - ¿Cómo están?- Preguntó mientras le quitaba los zapatos a su mujer para darle un mansaje.

-Están bien.- Aseguró Emma bebiendo el café.- ¿Dónde está David?- Preguntó mirando a la morena.

-Lo he avisado, vendrá en un rato.- Aseguró Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret y David habían programado la boda para dos meses después. Tenían en mente haberlo hecho antes pero con el embarazo de Regina había preferido esperar, querían que tanto Emma como Regina pudiesen acudir a la boda en perfecto estado.

Emma aunque había intentado convencerla no lo había conseguido, la morena estaba tan ilusionada con que fuese su madrina de bodas que no había dudado ni por un momento en aplazar la boda.

Las enfermeras hicieron su aparición unos minutos después. Trajeron la camilla donde descansaba Regina junto a la pequeña a la que venía dándole el pecho. Emma se levantó precipitadamente, tanto que se echó el café encima de la camiseta limpia.

-¡Joder!- Gritó Emma que se había quemado.

-Esa lengua, Swan. Ahora tienes una hija que educar.- Le regañó Regina con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

Emma no pudo responder nada, simplemente se acercó a la cama donde descansaba Regina y la pequeña. Con las manos temblorosas acarició el rostro de la bebe que se removió y alcanzó a coger el dedo con su manita. Las mejillas de Emma estaban llenas de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad.

-Es preciosa.- Aseguró entonces Emma.- Gracias.- Murmuró acercándose para dejar un beso sobre los labios de la morena que respondió al gesto encantada. – Te amo.- Añadió ella cuando se separó de los labios de su prometida.

-Yo también.- Contestó Regina que volvió en si unos segundos después viendo la cantidad de gente que había en la habitación.

-Sentimos interrumpir.- Dijo en tono de broma Anna.- ¿Nos presentas a…,? ¿Cómo dices que se va a llamar?- Preguntó la morena que llevaba varios meses intentando interrogar a la pareja para que les dijese cual era el nombre.

-Regina, se va a llamar Regina.- Aseguró Emma que no dio lugar a duda.- ¿Verdad Gina?- Preguntó mirando a la pequeña que solo se movió para colocarse mejor contra el pecho de la morena.

-Gina, me gusta.- Aseguró Anna.

-A mí también.- Soltó Mary Margaret.

Emma se giró y los miro con una gran sonrisa en su cara, disfrutaba enormemente viendo a todas esas personas reunidas allí, con ellas. Gina no había soltado el dedo de la rubia desde que lo había cogido y esta estaba encantada. Amaba enormemente a la morena y se había enamorado también de esa pequeña unos minutos después de haberla visto.

-Creo que ya no quiere más.- Dijo entonces la morena que noto como la niña soltaba el pecho.

La morena se cubrió y le dejó a Emma que la cogiese en sus brazos con mucho cuidado. A la rubia le daba miedo cogerla en sus brazos, le daba pánico pensar que se podía caer o que podía hacer algo más.

-Tranquila.- Murmuró entonces Regina.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó entonces Graham que se acercó a ella.

Emma le dijo que sí y le tendió a la pequeña que parecía estar cómoda en los brazos del hombre que sonrió como un tonto al verla en sus brazos. Regina hablaba con Mary Margaret mientras que Graham, Anna y Emma disfrutaban mirando a la niña que ahora descansaba en la cuna.

-Hola.- dijo David apareciendo en la habitación con un peluche de conejito y un ramo de flores.- Esto para ti.- Le tendió las flores a Regina que se lo agradeció con la mirada.- Y esto para el nuevo miembro de la familia.- Puso el conejito en la cuna.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Emma abrazando a su amigo que estaba muy feliz de verla.

Todos los allí presentes estaban felices, la escena que había provocado esa situación había quedado en el olvido. Regina se quedó dormida unos minutos después y los demás se quedaron charlando y disfrutando de la niña que también dormía.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia y de verdad, gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo.**


	47. Chapter 47

Regina había recibido el alta hacía tan solo unos días, Emma se había negado totalmente a que la morena hiciese algún esfuerzo. Emma se encargaba de todas las tareas que el servicio no hacía y había contratado a una cocinera para que la ayudase mientras que la morena estaba convaleciente. Como su parto tuvo tantas complicaciones el médico le pidió que mantuviera reposo unos días más.

-Hola.- Murmuró Emma que acababa de volver de ensayar y había dejado a la niña en la cuna, en lugar de hacerlo en el teatro se había trasladado a la habitación que la morena le había preparado así podía estar al cargo de Regina y de la pequeña.

-Hola.- Susurró Regina que acababa de despertarse.- ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó la morena.

-Ensayando un poco, no podía dormir.- Aseguró la rubia que dejó un beso sobre los labios de Regina.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Nada grave, simplemente me he desvelado y la pequeña parece que también.- Murmuró.- Me la he llevado conmigo, sabes como la relaja escuchar el piano.

Emma había descubierto eso una noche en la que la niña había tenido gases y no había dejado de llorar. La rubia después de dar vueltas por toda la casa intentando relajarse y relajar a la pequeña se la llevó a la habitación, tocar el piano la relajaba y para su sorpresa descubrió que a la niña también la relajo.

-¿Me la das?- Preguntó Regina.- Me toca darle el pecho.

-Claro.- Aseguró entonces la rubia que se levantó para cogerla.

Regina se levantó y se sentó en la cama quitándose el camisón para poder darle el pecho a su hija, tenía que reconocer que era uno de sus momentos favoritos. Emma se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirándolas fijamente, estaban completamente compenetrabas.

-¿Te duele?- Preguntó al ver como Regina ponía mala cara.

-Tira un poco, Gina parece hambrienta.- Contestó la morena meciendo a la niña lentamente.

-Me gustaría… creo que voy a decir una locura… me gustaría…- Emma no era capaz de hablar.

-¿Qué te gustaría?- Preguntó Regina un poco nerviosa con la confesión que pensaba hacer la rubia.

-Me gustaría quedarme embarazada también.- Soltó sin pensarlo.

Regina tosió pues se ahogó con su propia saliva y asustó a la niña que comenzó a llorar por el movimiento de la morena. La arquitecta se recolocó otra vez y le volvió a dar el pecho.

-¿Es una locura?- Preguntó Emma dejando un beso sobre la cabecita de la pequeña para que se relajase.

-No creo que sea una locura, solo que me ha sorprendido.- Aseguró Regina mirando a su prometida.

-Creó que vivirlo a tu lado me ha despertado el instinto maternal.- dijo la rubia medio en broma medio en serio. – Pero antes de eso deseo hacer efectivo nuestro compromiso.- Soltó señalando el anillo que la morena tenía en el dedo.

-Me parece bien aunque quiero esperar.- Regina se colocó de nuevo el sujetador y levantó a la niña para que soltase los gases.

-¿Por qué? Podemos casarnos después de que lo hagan Mary y David, yo no quiero esperar y ambas soñábamos con que fuese algo sencillo.- Decía Emma sin respirar.

-¿Cómo que por qué? – Preguntó Regina.- ¿Me has visto?- Preguntó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó también Emma sin saber a qué se refería.

-No pienso ponerme un vestido de novia con este cuerpo.- Espetó molesta la morena.

-¿Este cuerpo?- Preguntó Emma.- Te refieres al magnífico cuerpo que te ha quedado después de un maravilloso embarazo. Regina, has perdido todo el peso que has cogido y ahora… dios… ahora tus pechos están muy interesantes.- Espetó para hacer sentir mejor a la morena.

-Siempre tan zalamera, aun así no vas a conseguir convencerme. Hasta que no esté la cien por cien no me pienso casar.- Aseguró ella.

-Tú mandas, aunque me gustaría ser tu esposa cuanto antes.- Emma jugaba su última carta.

-No te preocupes, serás mi esposa en breve.- Aseguró Regina.- Ohh… creo que necesita que le cambies el pañal.- Soltó la morena tendiéndole a la pequeña a la rubia.

-¿Has visto a mama?- Preguntó Emma mirando a la niña.- Siempre me deja el trabajo sucio a mí, literalmente.- Dijo poniendo mala cara al abrir el pañal. La niña manoteaba alegremente.

-¿Sigues queriendo tener un bebe?- Preguntó Regina cogiendo su té y sonriendo.

-Si es contigo… además creó que a Gina le encantaría tener un hermanito o hermanita.- Dijo poniéndole el pijama y haciéndole caricias para que se riese.

Regina sonrió a Emma, había visto su evolución. Había visto como había superado sus miedos y como se convertía en la mujer segura y capaz que era ahora. Aunque en los primeros días con la niña en casa todo había sido un caos ahora se sentía confiada en sus capacidades y se animaba a cambiarla e incluso a bañarla.

-¿Quieres ir con mama?- Preguntó pero la niña se quedó dormida en los brazos de la rubia, había pasado muy mala noche.- Creó que prefiera irse a la cuna.- murmuró dejándola allí.

-Ven a la cama.- Pidió entonces Regina abriendo las sábanas para que entrase.

-Te amo.- Murmuró Emma que se metió a su lado y la abrazó.- Me has dado lo que nunca soñé.- Susurró entonces ella.

-Tú me has dado mucho más. Me has dado la seguridad y el amor que necesitaba para sacar todo hacía adelanta. No he hablado sobre ello pero en la ambulancia, si no hubieses estado a mi lado no lo hubiese conseguido. Sí no hubieses estado allí sujetando mi mano no hubiera podido hacerlo.- Aseguró entonces Regina abrazando más fuerte a la rubia.

-Claro que hubieses podido. Aunque me alegra haber estado ahí, no pensé que me sentiría así.- Emma iba a confesar uno de sus grandes miedos.- En los últimos meses… yo… yo he tenido mucho miedo. Tenía miedo ante la idea de no poder formar parte de esta familia que ibas a formar con esa pequeña. Sentía pánico de sentirme una intrusa, de no poder darle a Gina todo lo que merecía, no sé si me estoy explicando…- Dijo al ver los ojos de Regina.

-Sí que lo haces, pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Preguntó Regina que se sentía mal por el sufrimiento que había pasado la rubia.

-no quería hacerte sufrir, pero da igual, hoy sé que esos miedos no deberían haber existido porque esa niña, esa niña es mi hija. La quiero como si la hubiese llevado nueve meses en mi interior, como si hubiese sido yo la que la hubiese parido. Sé que ahora somos una familia. Una pequeña y particular familia que sí tú me dejas se agrandará. Porque quiero más hijos, Regina Mills. Quiero muchos más hijos.- Espetó ganándose un apasionado beso de Regina que no había parado de llorar desde que Emma le había dicho esas palabras.


	48. Chapter 48

Emma se levantó unos minutos después y salió para recoger el desayuno de Regina. Antes de poder terminar de bajar los escalones el timbre sonó, Emma terminó de bajar rápidamente y abrió la puerta.

-¡Emma!- Gritó Sophia que se abrazó a la rubia, ambas habían creado un fuerte lazo.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo la rubia.- ¿Dónde está mama?- Preguntó a la niña.

-Ahí, está sacando mi mochila con Graham.- Contestó ella.- ¿Dónde está Gina? ¿Puedo verla? ¿Y mi madrina?- Preguntó excitada.

-No te preocupes, ahora te llevo con ella. – Aseguró Emma que tenía sus manos colocadas sobre el hombro de la niña.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estáis?- Preguntó Anna que llegó a la puerta.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tal tú?- Pregunto Emma colocando sus manos sobre la abultada barriga de la mujer.

-Pesada, estoy deseando de tener a este pequeño.- Aseguró la mujer.- Gracias por quedarte con Sophia.

-Es un placer.- Contestó la rubia.

-Ya me marchó, Graham os saluda después que esta contestado una llamada.- Dijo Anna dándole un beso a su hija y un abrazo cariñoso a Emma.

Ambas esperaron a que el coche se alejase, Emma cerró la puerta y llevó la bolsa de la niña a la sala para después dirigirse hacia la cocina a por el desayuno. Anna cogió un pastelito que allí había mientras que Emma terminaba de colocarlo todo en la bandeja.

-¡Tina!- Grito Sophia al ver a la perrita entrar corriendo desde el jardín.

-Pequeña, relaja.- Emma miró a la perra y se sentó esperando por su comida.- ¿Quieres echarle de comer? –Preguntó ella.

-Claro. – Contestó la niña.

-En esa estantería está el saquito del pienso, échale un cacharrito solamente.- Dijo Emma.- Cuando termines subes, ¿Vale?- Preguntó y ella asintió.

Emma salió de la cocina con la bandeja en sus manos, Regina debía de hacer reposo durante unos días aunque la morena se negaba a permanecer en la cama, la rubia era lo suficientemente persuasiva para acabar haciendo su voluntad.

-¿Quién ha tocado?- Preguntó la morena que estaba mirando a su pequeña en la cuna.

-Era Anna, habíamos quedado en cuidar de Sophia hoy para que ella pudiese ir a la última ecografía.- Contestó Emma dejando la bandeja sobre la cama.

-Cierto, ya no me acordaba.- Dijo Regina cogiendo una magdalena. - ¿Dónde está?- Peguntó al ver que no estaba detrás de ella.

-Jugando con Tina, viene ahora.- Aseguró la rubia que se levantó para abrir un poco la ventana para dejar entrar el sol.

-Ven aquí.- Pidió Regina pidiendo a la rubia que se subiese en la cama.

-Voy.- Contestó Emma quitándose los zapatos para meterse en la cama.

Emma cogió su chocolate caliente de la bandeja y un pastel para acomodarse en la cama. Disfrutaba de esos días en los que ninguna de las dos salía de ese dormitorio que tantos buenos momentos juntas.

-¡Madrina!- Gritó la niña lanzándose a la cama.

-Shh.- Dijo la morena abrazándola.

Gina se sobresaltó y comenzó a llorar, Emma se levantó rápidamente y la cogió en sus brazos para que se calmase. La niña adoraba estar en brazos y se calmó al instante.

-Lo siento. –Dijo Sophia.

-No te preocupes.- Aseguró Emma.- Mira quien ha venido a verte.- Emma alzó un poco a la niña para que Sophia pudiese verla.

-¿Mi hermano será tan pequeñito?- Preguntó ella cogiéndole la mano.

-Sí, será igual.- Contestó Regina que devoraba el desayuno con ansias.

-Ya quiero conocerlo.- Aseguró ella que jugaba con los dedos de la pequeña.

-Nosotras también.- Dijo Emma.

Las tres pasaron el resto de la mañana en la cama, la pequeña se había quedado dormida unos minutos después. Emma sacó el juego de mesa que le había regalado a la niña el último día que pasó con ellas y se pusieron a jugar.

-¡Gané!- Espetó Emma contentas.

-Eres una tramposa.- Se quejó Sophia.

-Claro que no.- Soltó ella fingiendo estar molesta.

-Claro que sí, ¿Verdad madrina?- Le preguntó a Regina.

-Un poco, sí.- Dijo entonces la morena guiñándole un ojo a Emma.

-Claro que no, no sabéis perder.- Espeto levantándose.- Ahora vamos a comer, y te llevaré un rato al parque para que descargues toda esa energía que tienes.

-Creo que no estoy preparada para tener más hijos.- Dijo Emma dejándose caer en la cama.

-¿Has cambiado de idea? –Preguntó entonces Regina con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Casi que si.- Contestó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Sophia tiene mucha energía. Y ahora con la llegada del otro pequeño… madre mía, creo que vamos a tener que coger fuerzas.

-Todos los niños tienen mucha energía.- Aseguró la morena.

-Eso no me consuela.- Dijo Emma levantándose para acercarse a la cuna.- ¿Cómo habéis pasado la tarde? –Preguntó cogiendo a la niña que estaba despierta en sus brazos.

-Emma, has estado fuera una hora y media… claro que no ha pasado nada.- Contestó Regina que se rio por el lado sobreprotector de la rubia.

-¿Solo una hora y media? Me ha perecido mucho más.- Aseguró metiéndose en la cama con Gina en sus brazos.

-Solo ha sido ese tiempo… aunque me ha parecido una eternidad.- Dijo Regina.- Llevo cuatro días sin moverme de aquí y te aseguro que mañana iré a dar un paseo.

-De eso nada, el médico dijo que una semana.- Le regañó Emma que le soplaba suavemente a la cara a Gina que se reía cuando se lo hacían.

-Emma…- El tono de Regina dio a entender que no había nada que pudiese hacer para cambiar su opinión.

-Vale, iremos a dar un paseo. ¿Vamos a estrenar tu carrito?- Le pregunto a la niña soplándole otra.

-Deja de hacerle eso.- Espetó Regina que le regañaba.

-Sí le encanta.- Contestó la rubia.- Por cierto, he hablado con Gus.- Dijo Emma.

Regina se puso seria cuando escuchó esas palabras. Emma tenía un par de conciertos en una semana fuera de la ciudad, como en teoría ella debería de seguir embarazada el plan era que la morena la acompañase a donde tenía que ir, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. A Regina no le hacía gracia que la rubia se fuese, la echaba de menos cuando lo hacía pero no se lo dijo pues sabía que su carrera era importante y no quería ser egoísta con ella.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Preguntó cuándo salió de su ensimismamiento.

-He hablado con él y hemos cancelado los próximos conciertos.- Contestó Emma meciendo a su hija.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Regina que en el fondo estaba alegre por eso.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Obviamente no me voy a marchar de la ciudad, al menos hasta dentro de unos meses.- Contestó Emma muy segura.- Le he dicho que cierre todos los conciertos que tenga aquí pero que los que incluyan viaje o tener que pasar noches fuera los cancele de momento. Dentro de unos meses volveré a trabajar.- Aseguró la rubia.

-¿Te puedo confesar algo?- Preguntó Regina que se había girado para mirar a Emma a los ojos. Emma simplemente asintió dejando de mirar a la niña para mirar a su prometida.- Me alegra mucho esa noticia, no te lo quería decir pero no quería que te fueses.- Sentenció la morena.- Sé que es tu trabajo y habría respetado tu decisión pero me gusta la idea de que no te alejes de nosotras, al menos durante un tiempo.- Concluyó Regina.

-¿Cómo me iba a alejar de ese bizcochito? –Preguntó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la niña.

-Creo que estoy algo celosa.- Contestó Regina.

-Más celosa debería de estar yo, además de ser su madre favorita… tengo que esperar a que te recuperes para poder hacerte el amor, eso es una gran injusticia.- Dijo en tono de broma Emma.

-Sí que lo es, cariño, sí que lo es.- Aseguró Regina que también deseaba a Emma profundamente.

 **FIN**

 **Mañana os publicaré el epigolo ya que aún no lo tengo escrito, sólo puedo agradeceros todos los comentarios. Me encanta ver ese 500 cuando entro en los comentarios, espero que la otra historia os guste también.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Epilogo.**

Emma se encontraba una vez más en ese escenario, en ese teatro que tantos recuerdos le traía. Regina se encontraba sobre el piano, mientras que Emma tocaba, solo para ella. La música hacía que ambas se encontrasen completamente relajadas.

-Te amo.- Dijo Emma levantándose una vez que había terminado de tocar.

-Yo también a ti.- Murmuró Regina atrayendo a su esposa hacía ella.

Las dos se besaron apasionadamente, los años no había hecho menguar ni una pizca el amor y la devoción que cada una sentía por la otra. Las manos de Emma, como siempre que estaban cerca de la morena, se volvían inquietas y deseaban acariciarla hasta cansarse.

-Vamos a cenar.- Murmuró separándose con toda la fuerza de voluntad que había sacado.

-Esto es increíble.- Dijo Regina que se había sorprendido al ver como Emma había preparado el teatro para celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Te mereces todo esto y mucho más.- Aseguró Emma sonriendo.- Además quería que tuviésemos un rato para estar solas, además de para poder dedicarte esa canción. Llevo meses componiéndola.- Explicó la rubia.

-¿Por eso has dejado de ensayar en casa?- Preguntó con curiosidad Regina que ya estaba sentada en la mesa que allí había.

-Exacto.- Contestó Emma sirviendo el vino.- Quería que fuese una sorpresa.

-Lo ha sido, como siempre.- Aseguró entonces la morena.- Por nosotras.- Dijo alzando la copa para brindar.

-Por el amor.- Dijo Emma siempre tan romántica.

La rubia sirvió los platos que había mandado preparar y ambas cenaron entre besos y caricias. Emma quería que ese cumpleaños fuera especial, quería que Regina se sintiese querida y amada. En los últimos meses ninguna de las dos habían tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarse la una a la otra así que quería con ello recompensar todos los viajes que había tenido que hacer para poder actuar y las noches de trabajo donde casi no podía ni verse.

-Ha sido una noche magnifica, cariño.- Aseguró Regina que ya se estaba bajando del coche en la mansión.

-Me gustaría haberla terminado en un hotel…- Murmuró pero antes de poder besar a su esposa la puerta de la mansión se abrió y se escucharon gritos por todo sitios.

-Felicidades.- Escucharon las dos mujeres que se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? –Preguntó Emma que no sabía nada y estaba igual de sorprendida que Regina.

Mary Margaret cogió a ambas mujeres del brazo y las metió dentro de la casa que estaba llena de gente. En el centro de la gran mesa había una hermosa tarta de chocolate con dos velas marcando los 48 años que cumplía la morena.

Regina se vio abrazada y felicitada por todos los presentes. Anna, Graham, Sophia y Alan junto con Mary Margaret, David y Neal. Además se encontraba Gus junto con su marido, Rick. Pero la morena solo podía mirar a esos pequeños, no tan pequeños que llenaban sus días de alegría y felicidad.

Gina era una preciosa joven de 15 años, era igual a la morena pero compartía la afición por el piano con la rubia. Además estaban los gemelos, Oliver y Matt, Emma había cumplido su sueño y algunos años después de que naciese Gina, la rubia se había quedado embarazada dando a luz a esos dos pequeños terremotos que había convertido la casa en un campo de batalla constante. Por último estaba, Alex, una pequeña de cinco años que habían adoptado cuando tan solo tenía unos meses.

Regina sonrió al verlos a todos allí reunidos, eran una familia. Siempre lo habían sido pero cada día se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía de tener a tanta gente a su lado. De cómo su vida había cambiado hacía ya tantos años y de cómo día a día tenía que dar gracias por todo lo que había conseguido.

-Sopla, mama.- Dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

-Pide bien tu deseo, mi amor.- Murmuró Emma a su oído.

-Ya tengo todo lo que deseo.- Aseguró Regina soplando las velas ante la atenta mirada de todos los allí presentes.

Todos aplaudieron y abrazaron a Regina para después de tomar la tarta y charla un rato. Una vez que se marcharon dejaron solas a la pareja y esos terremotos que tenían por hijos.

-Todos a la cama.- Gritó Emma que veía demasiado excitados a sus hijos para conseguir algo.

-Haced caso a mama.- Espetó Regina ayudando a la rubia a recoger.

-Mañana limpiamos… ahora vamos a acostar a estos demonios en miniatura que tengo que celebrar tu cumpleaños como se merece.- Dijo en tono coqueto la rubia acariciando el culo de su mujer con ardor.

-Venga niños, a la cama.- Soltó Regina mostrando su impaciencia.

Gina se fue a su dormitorio sin dar ningún problema, ya se consideraba demasiado mayor para que sus madres la acostándose aunque eso no evitaba que cuando se quedaba dormida ambas se colaban en su cuarto para darle un beso de buenas noches como cuando era pequeña.

Oliver y Matt eran otra cosa, como estaban muy unidos ambas habían decidido que compartiesen dormitorio hasta que fuesen más mayores y necesitasen su espacio. Acostarlos a dormir era siempre una misión arriesgada pues cuando no era uno era el otro el que montaba algún espectáculo para evitar irse a dormir.

La pequeña Alex en cambio se dormía como un tronco siempre y cuando su mama Emma le contase una de esas historias que se inventaba para ella.

Una vez que todos estuvieron acostados Emma entró en el dormitorio donde se encontraba Regina quitándose el maquillaje. La rubia se acercó por detrás y beso su cuello con cariño.

-Te queda muy bien.- Dijo acariciando el collar que le había regalado esa misma noche.

-Tienes buen gusto.- Aseguró Regina.- ¿Puedes quitármelo?- Preguntó y Emma obedeció, no era muy cómodo dormir con él.

-Ya están todos en la cama y dormiditos, creo que podemos seguir festejando tu cumpleaños…- Murmuró besando los labios de Regina que la fue empujando poco a poco hacía la cama hasta caer sobre ella y quedarse encima de la rubia que gimió ante el movimiento.

-Realmente han pasado las doce de la noche, no es mi cumpleaños.- Aseguró Regina besando el cuello de su mujer.

-Celebraremos el del año que viene entonces.- Soltó intentando desabrochar el sujetador de Regina que se resistía esa noche.

Antes de poder continuar escucharon como la puerta se intentaba abrir. Emma paró sus movimientos frustrada por la situación.

-Mama, mami.- Decía la pequeña al otro lado.

La rubia se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Alex llorando y abrazada a su mantita. Emma la cogió en brazos y la llevo a su cama, no era la primera vez que la niña se despertaba en mitad de la noche con una pesadilla y sabía que solo se calmaba si la acostaba junto a ella.

Alex había creado un vínculo muy grande con la rubia, sobre todo cuando le explicaron que era ser adoptada. Aunque en su mente no sabía muy bien lo que significaba sabía que no era nada malo y que en eso se parecía a su madre.

-No llores, no llores.- Decía Regina que ya estaba metida en la cama con la niña entre sus brazos mientras que Emma se ponía el pijama.

-Sueño malo.- Aseguró ella abrazándose a su madre aún0 más.

-Estamos aquí, mi pequeña.- Dijo Emma abrazando a la niña y a Regina al mismo tiempo.

-¿Hay fiesta y no nos decís nada?- Preguntó Oliver saltando a la cama de sus madres seguido de su hermano.

-¿Podemos?- Preguntó Matt que aunque era travieso lo era menos que su hermano.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo Regina que no podía negarle nada a esos niños.

-Creo que la cama se nos queda pequeña.- Bromeó Emma que se vio al borde de la misma.

Los niños se habían colocado de tal forma que dejaban a su hermana pequeña en medio de los dos, abrazando a la niña que había dejado de llorar. Sus hermanos mayores la protegían siempre y la defendía de cualquiera que se metieran con ella.

Regina recordó el día que tuvo que ir a la escuela porque los niños se había peleado con unos compañeros por meterse con su hermana pequeña, aunque la morena no aprobaba esa actitud se sintió orgullosa al saber que había criado a unos niños que se quería y se respetaban tanto.

Para completar la estampa apareció Gina que se había levantado a por un vaso de agua y había visto los dormitorios de sus hermanos vacíos.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo Emma abriéndole un hueco como pudo.

-Creo que debemos cambiar de planes.- Aseguró Regina que se vio abrazada por sus hijos.

-No importa, no puedo ser más feliz de lo que soy en este momento.- Sentenció Emma que vio como sus hijos se iban quedando dormidos uno a uno.

-Yo tampoco, mi vida. Yo tampoco.- Murmuró Regina que se durmió con una sonrisa en su cara.

 **Llegamos al final, espero que la historia os haya gustado la mitad de lo que me ha gustado a mi escribirla, significará que os ha encantado.**


End file.
